Old Past, Old Times, and the Old Days
by CrossoverMike
Summary: Sequel to Totally Ice Age Mystery Much? MM Gang, Spies, and Sub-Zero Heroes decides to go camping and then tells them about how they all met. Meanwhile Scrat and Scratte teaches their kids how live as a Saber Toothed Squirrel. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. It's CrossoverMike. This is a sequel to Totally Ice Age Mystery Much?. I give a special thanks to mostly the user name pachysam, but also to everyone else who did it as well. Because that he/she and everyone else who left reviews on my last story gave me ideas and I decided to take some of those ideas for this sequel I'm making. If you're reading this pachysam and everybody else. Thanks.**

**Plot Summary: Life has been normal for the Sub-Zero Heroes now that they have new friends and a different life to live with now. Getting bored with everything they do. The Martin Mystery Gang, Spies, and Sub-Zero Heroes decide to go camping for the weekend on the Santa Monica Mountains. Through their first day camping. The Sub-Zero heroes all decide to tell their human friends of how they all met and became friends. Meanwhile, for a sub-plot. Scrat and Scratte are teaching their kids how to live as a Saber Toothed Squirrel and how to find Acorns.**

**P.S.: I don't own any of the rights to Martin Mystery, Totally Spies, or Ice Age. Martin Mystery, and Totally Spies are owned by Marathon, and Ice Age is owned by Blue Sky Studios.**

* * *

Old Past, Old Times, and the Old Days

It has been one week and a half since the Martin Mystery Gang, Spies, and Sub-Zero Heroes have stopped Rudy in Beverly Hills. Already most of Beverly Hills that was destroyed by the Albino Suchomimus has all been build back. Rudy was now living in the Mesozoic Domain, where he can live peacefully alongside with other prehistoric reptiles there. Ever since now, the Sub-Zero Heroes have been allowed to live in Beverly Hills being treated as equals like a everyday human. Manfred, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Peaches we're given their own kind of house to live in and since Sid was a Ground Sloth. He made his home on a Palm Tree, since Sloths like him lived on trees. Diego lived on the streets and alleys for the fact he was allowed to live anywhere in those areas. Buck had made himself a hole making a home for himself, and Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko we're living in the middle of a Central Park in Beverly Hills. Best friends with Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex. They all have been doing things that they liked to do together. Meanwhile Scrat and Scratte we're also living the way they we're. The Oak Tree in Beverly Hills. The two Saber Toothed Squirrels already a family we're living what every family would do. Since almost all of the evil and crimes have been put to an end. Martin, Diana, Java, and the Spies barely would have missions so this way they can hang out with their new animal friends whenever they want, that is except when they have to go to school. Today it was friday. At the Oak Tree. Scrat, and Scratte we're with their children doing things together like a family would do. Back outside from the Oak Tree, the one that the saber toothed squirrels are in and living inside of. Sid appeared and could be seen walking on the streets passing by humans who said hello to him. A guy who looked cool appearing to be in his early twenties saw Sid and waved. "Hey, Sloth Dude. How's it going ya'll?" The Cool Guy said.

"Not bad, not bad. Just heading down to Martin's school, where I'm going to wait for him to get out." Sid said.

"That's nice, how about a high five." The Cool Guy said.

"Could do anything for that. Why not, bring it here, man." Sid said.

Sid and the Cool Guy gave each other a high five. "Catch, ya'll later Sloth Man." The Cool Guy said.

"Right back at you, man." Sid said.

The Cool Guy walked off and Sid procceeded to keep going down to Beverly High School, where he will wait for his best friend Martin. By the time Sid got there. He sat down and waited. "On the meantime, might as well relax." Sid said.

Sid laid and chilled. Minutes later. He heard the school bell ring as many students we're coming out of the school happy that it was the weekend. Waiting to catch the sight of Martin in the crowd of students leaving and heading home. Sid saw Martin and waved to catch his attention. "Hey, Martin!" Sid said.

Martin Mystery turned his head and saw Sid. He turned to the different direction walking up to Sid. "Hey, Sid. Knew, you would be waiting here. Just like everyday school day. Now that it's the weekend. We can all hang out for as long that we want." Martin Mystery said.

"Darn right.....say Martin? Where's your girlfriend, Clover?" Sid said.

Before Martin could tell Sid. They both heard Clover coming by. "Hey, Martin! Hey Sid!" Clover said.

Clover got to them as soon that they saw her. "Nevermind that then." Sid said.

"Hey, Clover. Sid and I we're just about to head off and hang out. Probably at the Groove. Like to join." Martin Mystery said.

"As soon as Sam, and Alex comes by. They just had to get some things from their lockers. They'll arrive in a few minutes." Clover said.

"And, what about my sis, Diana?" Martin Mystery said.

"Hm, havn't heard of her all day, but if I recall, Diana signed up for this thing that has to do with a social group about science." Clover said.

"And I'm assuming, our big guy Java is busy as always having to stay at the school to clean everything up since he's a.....what's that j word again? I don't remember." Sid said.

"Janitor." Martin Mystery and Clover said.

"Oh, right. Janitor. For sure though, he won't be busy and can hang out with us, that is what do you all thing we should do this weekend?" Sid said.

They heard Sam and Alex who walked up to them. "Hey, girlfriends, been waiting just like I said I would. Let's head to The Groove." Clover said.

"We we're just thinking the same thing. Maybe we'll run into the others as we head there." Alex said.

"I could go for a triple hot strawberry fudge sundae,.......though then again. I'm a Ground Sloth. I don't have a job, or money and boy is the weather hot or what." Sid said.

"Don't worry, Sid. I could buy you one. What are friends for anyway." Sam said.

"Aw, thanks Sam." Sid said.

Sam smiled. "You're welcome, Sid." Sam said.

"The more we stand here. The more we're wasting our weekend. Come on." Clover said.

Martin, Sam, Alex, and Sid nodded as they all walked off together heading to the Groove. On the way. They saw Diego and waved. Diego notice and smiled walking to the other side of the road to see them. "Hey, what's up guys. You all must be glad it's the weekend." Diego said.

"No kidding, last class was so stressful." Clover said.

"Say, Diego. We're heading to the Groove. Like to come." Sid said.

"Well, nothing really better to do. Why not, couldn't say no to that." Diego said.

With Diego now joining them. They kept making their way to the Groove. They ten ran into Manfred, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, and Eddie who decided to hang out with them, since they always do it everyday. Then ran into Buck who joined as well, and then Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko as well, when they ran into the T-Rex family. They all got to the Groove and found somewhere to sit down. Sam bought Sid a triple hot strawberry fudge sundae by the time they got there. "So........everyone? What would you like like to do this weekend?" Diego said.

"Maybe like always. Go to the mall, hang here, go to mine, Clover's and Sam's place to watch a movie. Those." Alex said.

"Nah, we've been doing those things a whole lot. I think it would be better if we do something else. Something we can all enjoy." Sam said.

"What like?" Martin Mystery said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko nodded wondering. "Oh, oh, I know. Maybe we can go to the Arcade. Don't do that much." Sid said.

"No thanks. Too noisy." Manfred said.

"I second that." Buck said.

"Third." Diego said.

"I agree, how about we go down to the beach, where me, Sam, and Alex live down near." Clover said.

"We do that a lot as well." Alex said.

"Just a thought." Clover said.

"Why don't we go to the zoo and watch see the animals. You know me, I love animals." Alex said.

"You love animals, Alex. Ew you're gross!?" Sid said.

"I don't mean it in that kind of way." Alex said.

"Oh, silly me. Sorry." Sid said.

"It's okay." Alex said.

"Then what do you all think we should do this weekend." Ellie said.

"We can play pranks on people. Including Mandy. We so wanna prank her all weekend." Crash said.

"I love you're idea, bro." Eddie said.

"No, pranking aren't our kind of thing. Maybe to you both at least. Well I just don't know. Guess we'll be having a boring weekend then." Martin Mystery said.

"Camp....?" Peaches said.

"What did you say Peaches?" Sam said.

"Camp! Camp! Camp!....maybe hike as well." Peaches said.

"Hey, not a bad idea. Really never thought about that. We barely camp that much. Maybe, we can camp this weekend. What do you say everyone." Sam said.

"I say that would be a great idea. All of us spending time together for two days. Nothing but fun and exciting things to see." Ellie said.

"Yeah, and the fact bugs that buzz around you until you can't stand them anymore. That will be so fun." Manfred said.

"Oh, come on, Manny. Don't let bugs get in you're way. At least have a little fun in you." Ellie said.

"I would, but ugh. The worst of all Mosquitos. They suck on you're blood and it drives me crazy." Manfred said.

"Well that's why we'll be bringing Bug Spray with us." Sam said.

"Bug Spray?" Crash said.

"What's that?" Sid said.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"Bug Spray is a chemical to spray on you're body. It keeps bugs even mosquitos away from you." Sam said.

"See, Manny. There. Now would you like to camp. I think this would be great." Diego said.

"Yeah, Manny. Look at Peaches. Already she feels that she wants to go." Ellie said.

"Well alright. But I hope that Bug Spray you speak of really does work." Manfred said.

"Don't worry, it will." Sam said.

"Then in that case. Sure. Should we let Diana, and Java know we now have plans on doing this?" Manfred said.

"We will, but their both still bust at the school. So until they are done. One of us can tell them." Sam said.

"Oh, okay." Manfred said.

They heard Diana and Java who came by. "Tell us, what?" Diana said.

"Yeah, tell what?" Java said.

"Oh, we wanted to tell you, but this weekend. We thought we could all go camping together. Would you like that?" Sam said.

"Alright, I do want to see the wilderness anyway, and the wonders around it. What do you say Java?" Diana said.

"Java, say yes." Java said.

"It's official then. Camping it is." Diana said.

"Great, we'll start packing first thing tomorrow morning and before we go. We'll pay M.O.M. and Jerry a little visit for some things just to be sure." Sam said.

"Sounds good." Diana said.

"I can't wait tomorrow. This will be fun." Diego said.

"Fun indeed." Buck said.

"Where are we going to go camping though?" Sid said.

"At the Santa Monica Mountains. Beverly Hills is just beside and close to it here and it's the perfect place to have camping." Sam said.

"Okay, then. Though why we still have time today, but why don't we all just go home and get everything packed up and prepared for tomorrow right now rather than wasting time." Sid said.

"You're right, Sid and I think we'll call it a day. Come to the Villa early tomorrow at Seven at the least. By the time you all get everything ready. Clover, Alex, and I will be ready too and we'll go see Jerry, and M.O.M. for some things just in case. Now though. Let's all head home and start packing up for this wonderful day tomorrow." Sam said.

Everyone nodded as they all said goodbye to each other. Martin and Clover kissed each other on the lips before they all head back home to pack up. At Martin's and Diana's house. Martin was packing up food like Marshmallows, and other things like that. Diana was getting sleeping bags. At the Villa. Clover, Sam, and Alex we're doing the same thing, but was getting more stuff. Like tents to make and bug spray. For the Sub-Zero Heroes they we're getting their own kind of stuff to bring. After a long night of packing. Everyone went to sleep until morning shines. All waking up at the same time. Martin, and Diana got dress in suitable clothes for camping, and called Java who then came. The three of them then all met up with the Sub-Zero Heroes who we're already heading to the Villa. They all joined together and got to the Villa before knocking at the door. Clover, Sam, and Alex who in clothes as well suitable for camping we're done getting everything and heard the knock. "I'll get that. It must be them." Sam said.

Sam went to the door opening it, and saw Martin, Diana, Java, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko standing there. "Knew you would all arrive. The three of us, are just about ready." Sam said.

"We can wait." Manfred said.

"Good." Sam said.

As they waited. Clover, and Alex we're done and came to them all. "Come on, let's go give M.O.M. and Jerry a little visit." Sam said.

Everyone nodded as they all began leaving. Sam placed some stuff on Manfred's back so he could carry some of it. They got to W.O.O.H.P. Centre Building going to see Jerry and M.O.M. at their office. "Oh, hello agents, spies, and prehistoric pack." Jerry said.

"hi, Jerry. You both probably already know, but we're all heading off to the Santa Monica Mountains for the weekend camping." Sam said.

"Of course, and I assume you all came to get some stuff you need for your fun time there." Jerry said.

"That would be it." Sam said.

"It sure would be." Alex said.

"Alrighty then. M.O.M. give them these capsules." Jerry said.

"Here you go everyone. Pressing this little button on any of these capsules will give you some other stuff and quickly pop out." M.O.M. said.

M.O.M. handed them over the capsules. "Thanks, M.O.M." Diana said.

"Don't mention it. Go enjoy you're weekend in the wilderness." M.O.M. said.

"And do take care." Jerry said.

"Don't worry, we all will." Ellie said.

"It's not like Rudy would suddenly somehow appear out of nowhere, and besides. Rudy is still alive, he is now living in that hollow earth you speak of with other prehistoric reptiles. Anyway then. Let's get camping." Buck said.

Everyone nodded and then said goodbye to Jerry, and M.O.M. before leaving the building. They all left Beverly Hills, and began making their way up to the Santa Monica Mountains to spend the weekend together camping, and other sort of things like that. Meanwhile back at the Oak Tree. Scrat and Scratte we're outside with their two sons and five daughters trying to teach them how to find acorns and how to live like a Saber Toothed Squirrel. They also would be all spending time together for the weekend as they would all do their own thing just as a family.

* * *

**Will update sooner or later. Please Read and Review.**

**And Ideas and Quote Ideas are welcomed.**

**-CrossoverMike-**


	2. Chapter 2

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko have been hiking in the Santa Monica Mountains about ten minutes now. Everyone was seeming to enjoy the sight of everything. Diana smelled the air and then breathed out. "Ahhh, smell that fresh air. Nothing, but the wonders of nature around here." Diana said.

"You said it." Alex said.

"You know, Ellie this place may have had some changes, but I'm glad there is still some wilderness." Manfred said.

"Me, too Manfred. Just peace and quiet and the birds chirping." Ellie said.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Peaches said.

"Yes, Peaches." Ellie said.

"I'm getting tired from walking. Can one of you carry me." Peaches said.

"Sure, Peaches. Manny, how about carrying Peaches." Ellie said.

"I would love too, anything for my little princess." Manfred said.

Manfred picked Peaches up with his trunk putting her on his back. "Fun weeee!" Peaches said.

Manfred, and Ellie both smiled at the sight of Peaches enjoying herself. Momma and Papa notice Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko we're far behind and turned their heads telling their kids to catch up. The Three baby Dinos responded and caught up. "Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Rex. How about I keep an eye on your kids. I'll give them company so they don't go too far again." Alex said.

Momma and Papa smiled and shook their heads saying yes. Happy, that Alex offered to look out for Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. "Hey, Sam?" Crash said.

"Yeah, Crash?" Sam said.

"Eddie and I want to be sure, but are there any Hawks around here?" Crash said.

"Hawks? Why you ask." Sam said.

"Well duh, we're Opossums and Hawks hunt us. If any of you see any. Will you defend us?" Eddie said.

"Of course, we're you're friends. Friends stick up to each other." Sam said.

"Okay, thanks." Crash said.

"Yeah, thanks." Eddie said.

"You know, this is like an adventure. Any danger we encounter, the Buckminster, which is I is always ready to be prepared." Buck said.

"Buck, there really isn't any serious danger around here. Except for wild animals, but if we leave them alone. They will leave us alone." Martin said.

"Wild animals you say? What kinds." Buck said.

"Sound pretty cool, we like to know, Martin." Diego said.

"Wait, did you say wild animals? Oh dear, I don't wanna get eaten." Sid said.

"Sid, don't worry, none of the animals around here would eat any of us. Attacks are rare." Martin said.

"Marty's right, Sid. Don't worry." Clover said.

"Oh, alright then......help me...." Sid said.

Sid began to shake nervously and went near Diego for protection. "You're being a chicken again like always are you, Sid." Diego said.

"Am not." Sid said.

"Are so, then why are you shaking?" Diego said.

"Well....um.......okay maybe I am bit of a chicken, but doesn't mean I'm always scared." Sid said.

"Really, by the Sid. There's something on you're shoulder." Diego said.

Sid screamed and looked only to see nothing on his shoulder. "Hey, there's nothing on my shoulder. Not funny." Sid said.

"Come on, Sid. Just teasing you. Have some joy." Diego said.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever." Sid said.

"Java thought it was funny." Java said.

Sid looked at Java. "Well I guess it was just a little." Sid said.

"Say, Martin. What kind of animals live here in the Santa Monica Mountains as Buck here asked." Diego said.

"Many kinds. There's Deer, Black Bears, Mountain Lions, Snakes such as the California Kingsnake, Gopher Snake and Garter Snake. Also Lizards as well, and other animals I can't remember about living here. I'm pretty sure, Sam brought her book about wildlife here. Maybe we can show you about these animals later, when we find a place to set up camp." Martin said.

"That would be great. We would like that." Diego said.

"Sure would." Buck said.

Everyone kept hiking. A few minutes later. Sam turned around and got everyone to stop. "Why we stop, Sam?" Clover said.

"Look there. A Mountain Lion. Everyone see it." Sam said.

Everyone looked and saw what appeared to be a Mountain Lion. It had Diego wondering. "Say, Sam. I'm a Smilodon, and is this Mountain Lion you speak of my species closest relative." Diego said.

"Well, like all big cats. You're all related, but not the same species. You're closest relative is the Clouded Leopard native to Southeast Asia." Sam said.

"Guess I get to learn something new everyday." Diego said.

"Trust me, everyone learns something new all the time. Amazing we saw a Mountain Lion. Moving on then." Sam said.

Everyone nodded as they kept going. "You know being around here reminds me about the time I took those camps to a camp trip. I also remember the Grand Canyon I made." Sid said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex we're shock about what they heard and looked at Sid. "Say what?" Sam said.

"You made the Grand Canyon? Yeah right. Very funny, Sid." Alex said.

"No really, Sid's telling the truth." Manfred said.

"Yeah, Sid accidently broke a Glacier that carved it." Diego said.

"That's something new only least expecting how the Grand Canyon was to become." Sam said.

"At least. He made a wonder." Diana said.

As everyone kept hiking. Crash and Eddie saw what appeared to be a bush of Berries. "Hey, everyone. Look berries. Crash and I could go for some now." Eddie said.

"Not so fast. Some berries can be quite dangerous. Some could be poisonous. Becareful what you see around here." Diana said.

"Which reminds me. Everyone just need you're attention." Sam said.

Everyone looked at Sam to listen. "Just so we can be safe. Here are some tips, when we camp. Always stick together." Sam said.

"Well of course that. That's what you do in a herd. You look out for each other." Manfred said.

"Other things are if we run into any wild animal very close. Stay as far away from it. It will leave us alone and we'll leave it alone. Another thing is our food. The food we have will attract Black Bears and will try taking it." Sam said.

"So what do we do about that then?" Ellie said.

"Well, in order to not attract any Black Bears. Be sure to put you're food away and not leave it where it is." Sam said.

"That sounds pretty simple." Sid said.

"That's it for now. I'll tell you all more, later today." Sam said.

With that. Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko kept moving on again. A little while later as they we're somewhere in the middle of the Santa Monica Mountains. "I'm so thirsty." Sid said.

"Here's a bottle of fresh clean water. We brought some in case any of us would get thirsty." Diana said.

"Thanks, Diana." Sid said.

"Don't mention it." Diana said.

Sid opened the water bottle and drank it. Not knowing what to do with it. Sid caught Sam's attention. "Yes, Sid." Sam said.

"I'm don't my Water Bottle. Do I just throw it away." Sid said.

"Sid, no. That's disrespecting the nature of earth. Littering is harmful to the envionment." Manfred said.

"Manfred's right, Sid. Don't throw it away. Give it to me. I'll throw it away by the time get back on Monday." Sam said.

"Oh, alright." Sid said.

Sid gave Sam the empty Water Bottle. As they we're moving along the trail. Sid began feeling hungry and wanted something rather than the food they brought. Sid saw a Abandon Bee Hive still full of honey. "Oh, man honey. Can't get enough of that." Sid said.

Sid walked up towards it picking it up. Everyone looked. "Sid, might want to put it down. Might attract Bears." Martin said.

"He's right, Sid. It also looks like it was already taken first." Sam said.

"If it has, where is it then." Sid said.

Sid took a handful of honey and ate it. Everyone then saw a Black Bear coming by walking towards, Sid. "Sid!" Clover said.

"What? I'll be there in a sec." Sid said.

"Should we do something. We have to stop it." Diego said.

"No, animals here we don't fight and try to stop them." Sam said.

"But, Sid. Who knows what the Black Bear is going to do." Ellie said.

"That's why, people or anyone of us. Try getting it to leave us alone. Sid there just have to realize that a Black Bear is coming towards him." Sam said.

"Sid! There's a Black Bear!" Alex said.

"Black Bear!?" Sid said.

Sid looked and saw the Black Bear coming towards him. "Ahhh! What do I do?" Sid said.

"Just don't panic. Either play dead, or give it the honey." Clover said.

"I say just give it the honey, Sid." Buck said.

"No way. I got it fair and square." Sid said.

"It found it before you and it wants it back. Thereby you stole it." Manfred said.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Sid said.

Sid ran up to a tree and climbed up. "Try getting me now, Bear." Sid said.

"Sid just like you. Black Bears can climb up trees." Sam said.

"Darn." Sid said.

Sid watched the Black Bear about to start climbing up. "Okay, okay, you can have the honey! here." Sid said.

Sid threw the hive full of honey onto the ground. The Black Bear snatched it with it's jaws and ran off with it. "Phew." Sid said.

Sid climbed down the tree walking up to everyone else. "From now on. I'll just listen to what you all say. So this never happens again." Sid said.

"Good, and look over there everyone. Down there. We can set camp up there. Just eight minutes away." Sam said.

"Finally, don't know how much more I could take from walking." Manfred said.

Everyone turned heading to the area so they could set up Camp. They we're almost there probably about in four minutes. As everyone stayed together. Sid didn't see where he was going and suddenly caught his foot on a rocko causing him to trip. "Whoa!" Sid said.

Everyone saw this. "Sid!" Everyone said at the same time.

Sid tumbled down going through a bush. Everyone went to the Bush to be sure, if Sid was okay. Sid got up rubbing his head. "Ouch, I really gotta watch, where I walk." Sid said.

Sid found himself in some Cave. Dark, but could still see. He heard his friends calling for him. "Sid! You alright!?" Martin said.

"I'm okay. Nothing here that could scare me." Sid said.

As, Sid was about to make his way out of the Cave. He notice looking up and saw many Bats, who has been woken up and they seemed pretty cranky for the fact Sid disturbed them from their beauty sleep. "Oh, hello. Heh, heh. Did I wake you all up.....I'll just get out then." Sid said.

The Bats looked at Sid and then flew towards him. Sid screamed running out of the cave that was behind the bush surprising everyone who we're waiting for him to appear. Then the whole swarm of Bats came out of the Cave flying. Startling everyone. The Bats flew off into the sky. Everyone turned to look at Sid who was shaking and walked up to him. "You okay, Sid?" Diana said.

"I'm fine, but some areas just hurt. That's it. Oh and the fact I woke up those Bats, which scared me in that Cave behind that Bush." Sid said.

"Good to hear you're okay. Good accidental find of that Cave though. We should check it out." Diana said.

"I guess, but let's not wander in there too far." Sam said.

"Actually, it wasn't really that big. It's well you know." Sid said.

"What are we waiting for. We just gotta check this Cave out." Martin said.

"On to the Cave then." Buck said.

Buck made his way towards the Bush, which the Cave was behind. "Wait for us. We want to go together." Sam said.

Momma and Papa stay and wait outside since they we're too big. As everyone was about to head inside. Peaches began to feel scared. "Daddy! I don't want to go in there." Peaches said.

"Alright." Manfred said.

"Give Peaches to me Manny. I'll stay out here with Mr. and Mrs. Rex. You all go on ahead and check it out." Ellie said.

"Sure, Ellie." Manfred said.

Manfred took Peaches off his back and gave her to Ellie. Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko also decided to wait outside with their parents, Ellie, and Peaches. Martin, and Sam pulled out flashlights from their bags so they could all see where they are going. "Alright for all of you waiting for us. Just wait." Sam said.

Ellie, Peaches, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads. "Good, then let's see what's in this Cave." Sam said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Crash, and Eddie went through the bush entering the Cave. They saw Buck who was already there. "Pretty, dark. I'll tell you." Buck said.

"That's why we have flashlights." Alex said.

They all began to look around. Martin and Sam flashing their flashlights to see what could be in here. "These flashlights are pointless. How about I use this instead." Martin said.

"Use what?" Crash said.

"Yeah, use what." Eddie said.

Martin told them to hold on a second and pulled out one of the Capsules, which Jerry, and M.O.M. gave them. It said light on the Capsule and Martin pressed it. Everything then became bright and could all see now. "Wow, guess their's need for the flashlights anymore then." Clover said.

"We can use them a another time, but it won't last like this for long. According to the capsule it will last about ten minutes. So we have all the time check around here." Martin said.

Everyone nodded and checked around. Alex turned her head and caught the sight of what appeared to be Cave Paintings. "Guys, look. Cave Paintings." Alex said.

"Where, Alex?" Buck said.

"There!" Alex said.

Everyone turned and saw the Cave Paintings. They all walked up to the wall, where the Cave Paintings we're.. The cave painting had a Woolly Mammoth, Smilodon, and Ground Sloth, and early people. "How old do you think these paintings are, Sam?" Clover said.

"Hm, according from the looks of it.......I have these cave paintings are about sixteen or fourteen thousand years old. I never knew there we're cave paintings in the Santa Monica Mountains until now." Sam said.

Everyone took a close look. "Say, Manny, Sid, and Diego. I'll tell you, but these three look just like you." Buck said.

"They do?" Manfred said.

"What do you mean?" Sid said.

Manfred, Sid, and Diego looked and realized they did look like them. "I don't know, but you're right, Buck. They kind of do look like us." Diego said.

Manfred turned his head looking at the paintings of the early humans. One of them looked familiar. Was it who that he think it was or just someone familiar. Someone they helped Twenty Thousand Years ago. "Could that be....?......Roshan..." Manfred said.

"Manny, I think these paintings is of who I think it really is. And he must of not only paint his tribe, but us to probably to remember us.......Pinky...I never thought this would come upon us." Sid said.

"I can't believe my eyes. He and his Tribe must of been in this area before then. Only he was now much older. Can't believe we've almost didn't remember him." Diego said.

"Yes, and this was thousands of years ago. And of course he, his dad, and his tribe are long gone. Because of old age of course." Manfred said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Crash, Eddie, and Buck all began to feel really curious who this Roshan also known as Pinky really was that Manfred, Sid, and Diego we're saying about. "Manfred....Sid....Diego? You okay? Who is this Roshan is speak of?" Alex said.

"Somebody you know?" Sam said.

"Do tell?" Buck said.

Manfred, Sid, and Diego looked at everyone. "Oh.....it's nothing.....maybe we can tell you all later. Let's go and set up camp now." Manfred said.

"Well.....alright. Let's get out of here then." Martin said.

Everyone turned around and left to head back outside. Manfred who was with them stopped and turned around. He walked back to the Cave Painting looking at it. Placing his trunk on the painting of Roshan. The baby he, Sid and Diego helped bring back to his tribe twenty thousand years ago. Of course, Manfred knows Roshan is very much long gone as he thought about before since he, his dad, and his tribe couldn't live to be thousands of years old, but for sure. Roshan would always still be alive in a better place. "Manny! You coming!?" Sid said.

Manfred heard them and before leaving the cave. Manfred grabbed something to draw on the way writing something that he is resting in peace. Manfred then turned around and left the cave, where everyone waited for them. "Okay, we had our fun time there. So amazing though we found those cave paintings. Anyway though, let's make our way and set up camp." Sam said.

Everyone nodded agreeing and all made their way together to the spot, where they can set up camp and start enjoying the stuff they plan to do. Manfred, Sid, and Diego though had the other thing in their minds though, but felt they might as well enjoy the rest of the first day here in the wilderness with everyone else so they could spend time together and other things like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Beverly Hills at the Oak Tree. Scrat and Scratte had their kids Scrat Jr., Scraty, Scratte Jr., Scratette, and Scraeth listening to them as they would be now telling them some of the first lessons how to be a Saber Toothed Squirrel just like the two of them. Already the five saber toothed squirrel pups we're just learning their first lesson from their parents. Scrat was the one telling them the first lesson, while Scratte stood beside him to wait until he is finish, so she can then have her turn to tell the second lesson. Both Scrat and Scratte decided to share a lesson each to their kids and agreed. Scrat began to first lesson by showing them an acorn, which was in his hand as he showed it to Scrat Jr., Scraty, Scratte Jr., Scratette, and Scraeth. They all nodded curiously not being able to understand. Scrat told them, this is what a Saber Toothed Squirrel's diet is. Nothing else, just acorns. Scrat continued telling the lesson and spoke how and what way their species must do to get acorns. That is is by finding them using their sense of smell. All five of them listened to every word their dad just said and understood. Scrat smiled hoping they would remember that. Scrat told his wife to tell them the next lesson. Scratte nodded as she turned her attention to their children. Scratte was now going to teach them what to do with Acorns when, they find them. She told them, whenever a Saber Toothed Squirrel finds an acorn. They would bring it back home or find a safe place to put it for safe keeping later on. The five of them understood, what their mom said, and nodded saying they heard very closely. Next thing she told them was it is best to find lots of acorns, that way. They can store them for later to eat and won't need to go out finding other acorns. After Scratte was done speaking. Scrat and Scratte thought it was time to let their two sons and three daughters have a break and told them. Scrat Jr., Scraty, Scratte Jr., Scratette, and Scraeth felt relief and all began to play together. Scrat and Scratte decided to watch their kids play until their break time was over. Both standing close to each other holding each others hands like every couple would do. Scrat Jr., and Scraeth we're fighting over an acorn tugging it back and forth willing to not share. Scraty, Scratte Jr., and Scratette watched turning their heads sideways for every tug that Scrat Jr., and Scraeth did to the acorn. Scrat and Scratte notice this, and didn't want those two to be greedy and had to learn to share. Both making their way towards their kids who didn't notice their mom and dad coming their way. As Scrat Jr., and Scraeth kept tugging the acorn. The acorn suddenly vanished as if it was taken away from them. They looked up to see their parents Scrat, and Scratte. Scrat who was holding the acorn. Scrat Jr., and Scraeth began to whine and cry begging for the acorn back starting a temper tantrum at the same time. Scrat, and Scratte got them to stop and have them look at the two of them. Scratte shook her head sideways as in no, that they shouldn't be fighting over the acorn. Scrat shook his head agreeing with his wife and told them. They have to share the acorn or they will just have to take it away. Scrat Jr., and Scraeth pouted not wanting to share, but might as well since it was the only way to have the acorn. Scrat and Scratte smiled that they listened and gave them back the acorn. Scratte told Scrat Jr., and Scraeth though that they don't want to see them fighting over something again and to be good little Saber Toothed Squirrels before going back to their spot to watch their kids still play. Scrat Jr. and Scraeth we're now sharing the acorn, while Scraty, Scratte Jr., and Scratette kept playing. Scrat got his wife's attention as she looked at him. Scrat told her to hold on a minute and gave her what appeared to be a special kind of acorn. Scratte gasped smiling as she took it. Looking at her husband. Scratte kissed her Scrat on the cheek. Scrat told her today is their first anniversary since they have been together, and Scrat has been holding this acorn for a while now just for her. Scratte was thrilled that her husband has remember what day it was before hugging him tightly. Scrat manage to get his arms out and hugged her back. Their kids who we're doing their own thing saw and notice this and all ran up to their mom and dad all watching. As Scrat and Scratte kept hugging. They both had their eyes closed, but when Scrat opened them. He caught the sight of his and Scratte's children watching them. Scrat told Scratte and both let go blushing. Five of the Saber Toothed Squirrels nodding curiously. Scrat told them he and their mom was just hugging and the fact it's their one year anniversary since they have been married. Scrat Jr., Scraty, Scratte Jr., Scratette, and Scraeth all now knew, and told their parents happy anniversary. Scrat and Scratte hugged them before letting go. Scrat and Scratte told them all they still had a few more minutes before teaching them the next lesson. All nodding. Scrat Jr., Scraty, Scratte Jr., Scratette, and Scraeth went back playing together. Scrat and Scratte watched them playing again. A few minutes passed by and Scratte told Scrat to let their children know break time is now over. Scrat nodded before calling them all. The five of them stopped and heard their dad. All running up to him, and their mom Scratte asking what do they want. Scrat and Scratte told them break time was now over, and now had to go onto the next lesson. Scrat Jr., Scraty, Scratte Jr., Scratette, and Scareth listened and sat down as Scrat and Scratte began telling them the next lesson on living as a Saber Toothed Squirrel and many other ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all just got to the area, where they would start putting up camp. All working together. Diana, Java, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Buck, Crash, and Eddie all put up the tents. Ellie, and Peaches set out the sleeping bags. While Diego with the help of Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all did the other things to help. None of them notice Martin and Clover went somewhere to have boyfriend and girlfriend time alone. When everyone was done. They all got together looking at the area. "There all done. We all did a fine job." Sam said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Sid said.

"Anything else we need to do, Sam. I'm willing to still help." Manfred said.

"No, everything is done, but thanks anyway." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Manfred said.

"Say, has anyone seen Martin and Clover? Can't seem to see them anywhere?" Buck said.

"Yeah, they we're just here with us by the time we began putting up camp." Crash said.

"Wonder where they could be?" Eddie said.

"Java don't know." Java said.

"Me neither." Alex said.

"I hope nothing bad happen to them." Ellie said.

"No, I don't think anything bad happened to them. You know Clover and Martin." Sam said.

"Yeah, my brother and Clover always want alone time together, but just to be sure though. How about one of us go look for them just in case." Diana said.

"I'll go look for them. Besides, I need a little walk anyway." Diego said.

"Alright, thanks Diego. Remember becareful. Run into any wild animals. Leave them alone, and they'll leave you alone. Remember that." Sam said.

"I'll remember." Diego said.

Before Diego was off to look for Martin and Clover. Peaches spoke catching his attention. "What is it, Peaches." Diego said.

"Can I come help look for Martin and Clover. Can I?" Peaches said.

"Probably not a good idea, Peaches. It could be too dangerous. Maybe ask you're dad and mom. Then maybe." Diego said.

"Okay..." Peaches said.

Peaches turned around looking at Manfred, and Ellie. "Can I go with Diego. Can I mom and dad." Peaches said.

"I say no, but as long you're with somebody. Then sure." Manfred said.

"I'll come join just in case." Ellie said.

"Sounds fine, Ellie. Just be careful." Manfred said.

"Don't worry too much. Diego will be here with us." Ellie said.

Manfred nodded and looked at Diego. "Diego do you're best to protect Ellie and Peaches." Manfred said.

"I will. Come on then. Maybe on the way, Peaches. You, you'r mother, and I might see many wonders of the wilderness." Diego said.

"This will be fun." Peaches said.

"Of course it would." Ellie said.

Ellie turned to look at everyone. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Ellie said.

Everyone nodded hearing what Ellie said. Diego, Ellie, and Peaches then went off together to go look for Martin and Clover. "On the mean time, what would you all like to do?" Alex said.

"Why don't we just wait, until they get back. Then decide what to do. Maybe though. We can all just talk." Diana said.

"I guess that would be okay." Buck said.

Diana, Java, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all agreed and all decided to sit down and talk. In the woods. Diego, Ellie, and Peaches we're still looking for Martin and Clover. They knew that they wouldn't go far away and of course stay close to where they have set up camp. "Martin! Clover!" Diego said.

"Where could they be?" Ellie said.

As they kept looking. They heard someone. "That might be them." Diego said.

"Finally. Already I want to get back to the camp." Ellie said.

"I don't. Look at the birdies mommy!" Peaches said.

Ellie heard Peaches and took a quick look seeing birds. "The birds are beautiful, Peaches. Now let's keep trying to find our friends Martin and Clover." Ellie said.

Peaches listened to her mother and followed. As the three of them tried looking for Martin, and Clover. Peaches turned her head and caught the sight which appeared to be Martin and Clover. "Mommy! Diego! Look there's Martin and Clover!" Peaches said.

"Where?" Diego said.

"There!" Peaches said.

Diego, and Ellie turned to where Peaches was looking. They all took a closer look to see that it was Martin and Clover there. Martin had his arms wrapped around Clover's waist, while Clover had her arms wrapped around Martin's neck, and had one knee up. They we're kissing each other on the lips. From the sight of this. Diego chuckled a bit, but Ellie felt really uncomfortable from seeing this. "Well, it seems the two lovebirds are at it." Diego said.

"Mommy, their making out. Ha ha." Peaches said.

Ellie now began to feel she didn't like the sight of this and felt that Peaches shouldn't be seeing this kind of thing. Ellie covered Peaches eyes with her trunk before speaking to Diego. "Diego, you go get them. I don't want Peaches here to be seeing that kind of thing. It's not necessary. We'll be back down at the camp." Ellie said.

"Okay. See you soon." Diego said.

"We both will. Come on, Peaches. I don't want you seeing this kind of stuff." Ellie said.

Ellie and Peaches made their way back to the Camp. When they left. Diego watched Martin and Cover still kissing for a few minutes just for fun and then went to where they we're. Diego stood near them, and surprisely Martin and Clover didn't notice this. Diego cleared his throat to catch their attention. From hearing this. Martin and Clover got startled causing them to jump before looking. "Diego!? Uh, what are you doing here?" Martin said.

"Um, hello. Rude much. Don't you think? Marty and I went off to get some alone time together. Some way to barge by and violate a couples time and space together." Clover said.

"Sorry, but we all just wanted to be sure you two we're okay just in case. So one of us decided to come looking for you both." Diego said.

"Well, thanks to you. Guess our alone time is over." Clover said.

"Don't worry, Clover. We have the rest of the weekend to spend alone together." Martin said.

"True." Clover said.

"Come on, you two lovebirds. Everyone else is waiting for us." Diego said.

With that Diego turned and began walking back to the Camp. Martin and Clover followed Diego as they all went back to the camp. As soon they got back. Already Ellie and Peaches we're there. Everyone saw Martin, Clover, and Diego coming back. "Found them. The two of them we're just.....well let me just say. They we're at it." Diego said.

"Duh, that's what a boyfriend and girlfriend do." Clover said.

"Now, that we're all here. How about having some Camp Fun." Martin said.

"Anyone know what the time it is?" Sid said.

"No, don't have a watch." Buck said.

"Of course you don't because you're an animal like all of us." Manfred said.

"Which is why I said that." Buck said.

"I would happen to appear to have a watch. Let me check." Diana said.

Diana looked at her watch. It was Five Twenty Three. "It's about Five Twenty Three. Why don't we have supper." Diana said.

"Totally, I'm starving." Alex said.

"What could we have though?" Clover said.

"I'll go look in our stuff." Sam said.

"Why don't we have something else instead." Crash said.

"What like, Bro." Eddie said.

"Yeah, I mean we brought food with us. We can have that." Sam said.

"I know, but we should have that tomorrow. How about something here in the wilderness." Crash said.

"....I guess, but what like though." Sam said.

"I can go catch myself a fresh kill and bring it back here to eat. Maybe a Deer. What do you say?" Diego said.

Everyone except for Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads no in disgust. "Eh.....no thanks. Diego. None of us except you, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko here would eat raw meat." Diana said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be eating a Deer fully flesh. It could carry parasites." Martin said.

"Thanks for the offer anyway, Diego, but we don't eat raw flesh from kill. Besides, I'm a vegetarian. As in I don't eat any meat or fish." Clover said.

"Then what do you say we have?" Alex said.

"Java think we should have fish." Java said.

"Well for all of you, but us plant eaters. Guess we will have any vegetables, Sam brought." Manfred said.

"I'll get the vegetables then." Sam said.

Sam went to get the vegetables from the stuff and came back with it. "Here, but we can't have supper yet and I think fish is a good idea. Martin did you bring any Fishing Rods?" Sam said.

"I think just a few, but not much. So who would like to come fishing?" Martin said.

"I would. I don't need a Fishing Rod. I'll use my claws to scoop out any fish I see." Diego said.

"Java like to come too." Java said.

"Me too, only because fishing seems really fun and I want to help." Sid said.

"Aren't you a herbivore, Sid?" Buck said.

"Yeah, I only eat vegetables, but I just want to help as I pointed out before." Sid said.

"Oh, maybe I'll come too." Buck said.

"Okay, then. Anyone else?" Martin said.

"Crash and I would, but we want to stay here." Crash said.

"Yeah, just relax." Eddie said.

"Okay, then. Let's go fishing." Martin said.

Martin went to get Fishing Rods for himself, Sid, and Buck then came back giving each one to them. Since Diego would use his Animal Instinct to try and get fish. He didn't need a Fishing Rod. "Okay, we'll be back." Martin said.

Everyone nodded as Martin, Java, Sid, Diego, and Buck left to go find a river, where there could be fish. Everyone ssat down waiting until they would come back. Five minutes passed and Martin, Java, Sid, Diego, and Buck all saw a river nearby. "Look. That looks like a river to go fishing in." Sid said.

"Looks fine. You guys ready to fish or what." Martin said.

Java, Sid, Diego, and Buck shook their heads agreeing. "Fishing is our game then." Martin said.

They all made it down to the river and stood near it. Martin casted his fishing rod into the river, then Sid casted it, after he did it. Java then casted his Fishing Rod and then finally Buck. Diego sat near the river waiting for nearcoming fish he can catch using his paws. Sid notice a red and white ball. "Hey, Martin? What's that strange red and white ball thing?" Sid said.

"That's a fishing bulb. It tells you when a Fish bites, and you find out when it is pulled underwater." Martin said.

"Oh." Sid said.

Sid felt his Fishing Rod tugging. "Hey, hey! I think I have a bite!" Sid said.

Sid tried to pull it in, but somehow it seemed to be stuck. The Ground Sloth tried pulling harder, but couldn't get it free. "I-It's stuck!? Man this must be one big fish." Sid said.

"That's a snag, Sid. You probably caught it between some rocks." Martin said.

"Great, how do I get it out?" Sid said.

"Keep pulling hard." Martin said.

"Okay." Sid said.

Sid began pulling hard and manage to get it out. Sid then casted his Fishing Rod again waiting for a another bite. Martin turned to look at Buck. "Hey, Buck how yo-Whoa!" Martin said.

Martin was shocked at how many fish, Buck has already captured. "Buck! We just started fishing and you already caught like ten!?" Martin said.

"Aye, Martin. Back in my day in the Dinosaur World I lived in, I was not only an expert fighter, but well expierience fisher. Trust me. Fishing isn't that hard for me. How you doing?" Buck said.

"Not bad, but I didn't even get one yet, and already you have a lot. Just amazing." Martin said.

"I know." Buck said.

Buck felt a fish biting. "Oh, that would be a another one. It's a big one!" Buck said.

Buck reeled it in and pulled getting a big fish. "Wasn't that hard. Wonder how much I will catch." Buck said.

Buck casted his Fishing Rod again waiting for a another fish to bite. After a while. Buck has caught like ten more, while Martin caught five, and Java caught about three. Diego didn't catch any yet, and still sat where he was. Diego then saw a fish swim by and proceeded to scoop it out of the water. With success. Diego caught the Fish with his paw with the help of his claws and placed it onto the ground. "Yeah, my first catch! Hey, guys! I just caught my first fish." Diego said.

"That's great." Martin said.

"Yeah, it is great." Diego said.

Diego turned his focus back to catching fish as he waited. While everyone has caught fish. Sid has yet not caught one. Sid felt a bite and pulled it in getting himself a fish, but his rod casted over him and flew far away onto the ground. "Just got my first fish. Be right back." Sid said.

Sid made his way towards the fish he caught. As he reached out to grab it. A Black Bear came out of the bushes. It was the same one. Sid and the others ran into earlier, when he found that hive full of honey. The Black Bear grabbed the Fish with it's mouth. Sid saw this. "Hey! That's my fish, you Bear!" Sid said.

Sid grabbed the Fish, but the Black Bear held it tight in it's jaws. It was a now a game of tug o war. Sid tried with all his might to pull the Fish he caught out of the Black Bear's mouth, but since the Black Bear was much more stronger. It gave a quick pulled causing, Sid to let go and fall onto the ground. The Black Bear scoffed as it turned around and ran off with the Fish in it's mouth. "Hey! Get back here! I caught that fish first!" Sid said.

Sid began to run after the Black Bear, but by the time Sid began. The Black Bear was nowhere to be seen. "Great. The same Black Bear now took my Fish I caught." Sid said.

Sid turned and walked back to where everyone was. "Hey, Sid. Where's you're fish?" Martin said.

"That same Black Bear we ran into earlier stole it." Sid said.

Martin laughed from hearing this. "What's so funny about that?" Sid said.

"Trust me, Sid. I'm not laughing at you. Many people has had their fish taken away from Black Bears. You're not the only one." Martin said.

"Already I feel a little better." Sid said.

They fished for a bit longer, and then stopped. Now that they caught enough fish. They all went back to the Camp, where everyone else was. "We're back." Martin said.

"Whoa!? Look at all the fish you all caught." Sam said.

"Wow." Alex said.

"It was mostly, Buck. Let's eat." Martin said.

"I'll get everything ready to cook then." Sam said.

"Alright." Everyone said, while Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko nodded.

With that. Sam started a fire and they began cooking the fish and vegetables. After that. They all ate, and after eating. They decided to do things they like doing together, and all later decided to tell tell each other campfire stories later until it becomes night so they can all enjoy the whole day together.


	5. Chapter 5

Scrat and Scratte decided to they taught their kids enough for one day and called it a day now that it was getting dark. Both Scrat and Scratte called in their kids to come inside saying it was time for bed. They all nodded and made their way into the Oak Tree to get a good night sleep and tomorrow learn more about being a Saber Toothed Squirrel. Back at the Santa Monica Mountains. Everyone was all sitting together all gathered around waiting for Sid who went to go for some wood to help build the fire. As they waited. Sid came back. "It's about time. Sid. I was about to get impatient." Diego said.

"Well, I Lord of the Flames never fails to get wood." Sid said.

"Sid....Why do you call yourself lord of the flames?" Alex said.

"It's just a nickname, when he made this fire back twenty thousand years ago." Manfred said.

"Oh, it's cool though." Alex said.

"Thanks. Watch as I make the fire in the good old fashion way." Sid said.

Sid threw the pieces of wood he found and then grabbed two rocks grinding them together creating sparks that fell onto the wood starting a fire. Sid then sat down. "Nice, and warm.....Is anyone up for Marshmallows?" Sam said.

"I am." Martin said.

"Java wants Marshmallows!" Java said.

"I love marshmallows. I like one." Alex said.

"I could go for one now." Sid said.

"What the heck, I always need a treat." Clover said.

"No thanks." Diana said.

"Crash and I want one!" Crash said.

"Yeah, so yummy." Eddie said.

"Aye, no thanks, but thanks anyway. I'm really not that hungry." Buck said.

"I want a marshmallow. I want one!" Peaches said.

"I'll have one too." Ellie said.

"I guess I'll have a marshmallow." Manfred said.

"What about you Diego, Mr. Rex, Mrs. Rex, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko?" Sam said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads no. "No thanks, Sam. As you can see. We're all carnivores. As in we only stick with meat." Diego said.

"Well....then how about Hot Dogs." Sam said.

"Now that, we would like." Diego said.

Sam gave marshmallow each to Martin, Java, Clover, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Peaches as well also giving them a stick each to put them on. Sam then gave Diego, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko a plate of hot dogs to each of them. "Thanks, Sam." Sid said.

"Don't mention it. You know look at the night sky. Isn't it beautiful everyone?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Just as beautiful as you Clover." Martin said.

"Aw, Martin. *giggles*" Clover said.

Clover kissed Martin on the cheek as she laid her head on his shoulder and Martin had his arm wrapped around her. While everyone was enjoying a great time. Manfred was feeling a little sad. This was reminding him about something. Everyone notice. "Manfred, something wrong?" Sam said.

"Oh....it's nothing." Manfred said.

"You can tell us. If anything is wrong. We can help." Alex said.

"Well it's not a problem. It's just sitting here at the fire reminds me so much about when Sid, Diego and I helped the this baby back to his tribe. Twenty Thousand Years ago." Manfred said.

"Oh....that....yeah, I'm starting to feel like that too." Sid said.

"So am I." Diego said.

"What baby?" Sam said.

"Does it have something to do with the cave paintings we found earlier today." Buck said.

"......Actually yes. Somehow we realized that those cave paintings we're from the baby and his tribe." Manfred said.

"Oh.....did this baby you speak of had a name?" Crash said.

"Yeah, if so. What was his or her name?" Eddie said.

"He didn't seem to have a name, but Manny here nicknamed him Pinky." Sid said.

"Sid, he did have a name. His real name was Roshan." Diego said.

"Oh, I forgot." Sid said.

"After thousands of years or how long it was...." Clover said.

"Twenty Thousand Years." Sam said.

"I can't remember everything. You sure have a very good memory." Clover said.

"Heh, a Mammoth never forgets." Manfred said.

"I thought it was an Elephant never forgets." Alex said.

"Same thing, but Mammoths are the biggest in our parts and as Sam has mentioned before. There are still Mammoths along with Smilodons, and Ground Sloths still alive today living in unexplored areas. Is that right, Sam?" Manfred said.

"Right, and trust us. They are very protected." Sam said.

"I'm right." Manfred said.

"That actually makes sense. Although I thought Mammoths we're the ancestors of Elephants." Alex said.

"They we're actually a cousin of them, Alex." Sam said.

"They we're?" Martin said.

"Never knew that." Buck said.

"Neither did us until now.....but now we do. Cool fact about the species we are." Ellie said.

"In fact the first Mammoths co-existed with Elephants in Africa before taking seperate evolutionary paths. Our mammal friends here are descended from earlier ones that migrated from Europe, and Asia by crossing the Bering Strait to North America, where it was a much colder land. A perfect example of evolution." Sam said.

"Oh, and what did we decend from Sam?" Alex said.

"Um, most likely the humans back in our time. Wouldn't you think, Alex?" Sid said.

"Actually, Sid. What you and the others might not know is there we're actually many different kind of humans back then. There was Homo Erectus, Neanderthals, and many more. Of course to this day us Humans. Also known as Homo Sapiens. We evolved from what we're Cro-Magnons." Sam said.

"Really?" Diego said.

"Guess I just learned something really new." Sid said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Never knew this. Any chance their might of been different species of Mammoths rather than Woolly Mammoths?" Manfred said.

"Oh of course. There we're lots. Sadly though, Manfred. You're species the Woolly Mammoth is the only kind of Mammoth species to still be alive today. The others sadly died out." Sam said.

"Well, at least my species is still alive. That is all that matters." Manfred said.

"That goes for you too Diego. You're species Smilodon fully name Smilodon Fatalis is the only Smilodon species alive too as well, and as for Sid here. A few species of Ground Sloth like him including the species he is. Is still alive. The rest died out as I pointed out already." Sam said.

"Well, at least our species that are alive are safe." Sid said.

"Yeah." Diego said.

"At least you understand. Life happens." Sam said.

"We like to know this as well. Would you be the only race of Humans still alive to this day?" Crash said.

"Interesting thought. If not. What came to be the others." Buck said.

"We actually are. Others including Neanderthals died out. They we're all clever, yet their minds aren't as open to imagination as ours were. And as I have also pointed out as well. Us Homo Sapiens are Cro Magnons who just evolved." Sam said.

"This is great stuff, to learn about." Sid said.

"Glad you could be enjoying it." Sam said.

"Actually. Java here, isn't a Homo Sapien. He's an Neanderthal." Martin said.

"Oh actually forgot about that?" Sam said.

"What!? Wait though, Sam. I thought you said all except Humans like you died off. If Java here is a Neanderthal. Then how is that possible?" Manfred said.

"I can explain that. Java here. Yes he is a Neanderthal, but he wasn't one that survived to this day. Martin and Diana told Clover, Alex, and I that he was created by this evil scientist they had to stop once. So it's possible it's as in Java was cloned or some other way." Sam said.

"Oh, well that solves that." Diego said.

"Sure did." Manfred said.

"That's enough to know, say how about you all tell us more about this, Roshan?" Clover said.

"Yeah, Manny. We all like to hear. Even Peaches." Ellie said.

"Tell us Daddy! Tell us!" Peaches said.

"Well...this is true, but Roshan was actually the whole reason of how Sid, Diego, and I all met each other." Manfred said.

"Really?" Buck said.

"Manny's right." Diego said.

"If that's true. I don't know why, but maybe we all like to hear about the whole story of how you three all met by telling us." Martin said.

"You sure.....It might be very long. Sid, Diego, and I wouldn't want to get you all bored." Manfred said.

"Guys, you won't make us bored. This is camp, and we like to hear about it." Clover said.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. We really like to hear. This could get interesting." Sam said.

"A story is what I need to hear." Diana said.

"You say it, Diana." Alex said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads agreeing. "Well alright. I'll be the first to start. It all began like this. It was when the huge ice age was coming and all animals we're heading down south to get away from it. However though. I didn't care, where I was going and minded my own business." Manfred said.

"Why?" Sam said.

"I could tell you later." Manfred said.

"Alright then." Sam said.

"How about I tell you my side of the story before meeting, Manny here." Sid said.

"Sure, go for it, Sid." Manfred said.

"Go on, Sid. Tell everyone." Diego said.

"Well, I was sleeping on this tree with my family, but when I woke up. They we're nowhere to be seen. They sadly abandoned me because of how annoying I was and this made me felt hurt. Because of that. I never saw them again." Sid said.

Everyone felt really sad and sorry for what happened to Sid. "Oh, Sid. I'm so sorry to hear that. I couldn't imagine how hard that must of been. Don't worry though. You may not be with your family anymore. But you have us." Sam said.

"Yeah, Sid. Cheer up. You're our new family." Alex said.

"Aw, thanks everyone. Anyway moving on. So I tried looking for them before I suddenly stepped into what was......Glyptodon poop." Sid said.

"Ew!" Everyone said, while Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko made an expression of being grossed out. "I know disgusting. So I tried to find something to clean it off, and did, only to realize I was on what we're these two Rhinos name Carl and Frank's salad. I tried saying sorry to them and reason with them, but they wouldn't take it seriously, and they tried to kill me.....all because that I ruined their salad. It was so scary." Sid said.

"That is no reason for them to kill you, Sid. If they we're still alive to this day. I would give them a talking and tell them they should be ashamed for what they tried to do to you and also tell them to leave you alone. Don't worry. That was a long time ago, Sid. You have great people and animals like us here. Not ones who would try killing one another for one ltitle thing." Alex said.

"Yeah, like totally. It was just a salad they made and this Carl and Frank you speak of tried to trample you. They had some big issues." Clover said.

"Thanks, guys. Well then. As Carl and Frank chased after me. This is when I met, Manny. I banged into him, and wanted to stay behind him for protection. When Carl and Frank we're about to still try and get me. Manny stopped them. Then for now. I decided to travel with him, though Manny at first didn't enjoy it." Sid said.

"It's true, but hey. We're all friends now." Manfred said.

"Sure am. That's about it for me for now. How about your side of the story, Diego. Just before you met us?" Sid said.

"Would love too. Before I became friends with Sid and Manny. I once belonged to a pack of ten Smilodons. Sad thing is. Half of our pack we're killed by the tribe. The tribe of humans, which Roshan lived with. He was the son of the leader. Our pack leader.....*sign* Soto was so mad at this. He wanted to get revenge on the humans. So he ordered me to bring him Roshan so.....I know you might not like this, but......so he could kill and eat him as an act of revenge." Diego said.

Everyone gasped. "This, Soto you speaked of didn't sound too nice?" Crash said.

"What kind of animal would want to eat something for revenge. You eat only for when you're hungry." Sam said.

"Well....that was Soto." Diego said.

"How could you're leader be so heartless wanting to eat a poor little helpless baby for revenge! You have no idea how heart breaking and sad that makes me feel.....It makes me want to cry. Diego, sorry to say this, but Soto who was you're leader is a monster! A heartless cold blooded monster......*sign* Sorry Diego, but hearing about what Soto wanted you to do to Roshan was so sad." Alex said.

"It's part of life and nature. That was what us Smilodons did. It's the circle of life and nature." Diego said.

"Diego's right, Alex. We know, this was wrong, but that was how animals like Diego's species lived and had to survive." Sam said.

"I know, it just makes me upset because something so innocent is about to be killed not knowing it." Alex said.

"Anything else, about you're side of the story, Diego?" Martin said.

"Well, Soto then told me, we would attack at Dawn. That's it for my side now. Back to you Manny, and Sid." Diego said.

"Sure...anyway-" Manfred said not finishing.

Before Manfred could speak. Buck spoke. "I have a question?" Buck said.

"What is it, Buck?" Manfred said.

"Who we're these others in Diego's pack?" Buck said.

"I can tell you that. Others we're name Oscar, Lenny, and Zeke." Diego said.

"Alright. Just wanted to know. Keep telling then." Buck said.

Manfred nodded as he, Sid, and Diego would keep giving each other turns telling the story to their friends of how they met, and tell them more about Roshan as everyone listened to Manfred, Sid, and Diego already enjoying the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Manfred, Sid, and Diego we're already getting to the next part telling of how the three of them met. Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko we're all still listening. "So....what then?" Diana said.

"Well, anyway. Back with Sid and I. As we we're both traveling together. I was annoyed by Sid, and I was still being my grumpy moody self." Manfred said.

"Why, we're you so grumpy and all that, Manfred?" Martin said.

"I rather wait until we get there, Martin." Manfred said.

"Alright, sure then. Keep going." Martin said.

"Sure, but why don't I let you to the honor now, Sid." Manfred said.

"I love too. So, night came by and Manfred built shelter since it was raining....that is if it was....and Manfred here was still being a grouch. That he wouldn't let me come in with him for shelter, leaving me outside." Sid said.

"Aw, Manny. That was mean. Why didn't you let Sid come join with you." Ellie said.

"Daddy didn't had to be so mean, to Uncle Sid." Peaches said.

"Have to admit, you we're being kind of harsh." Clover said.

"Maybe he was just to grouchy to think right." Crash said.

"That was probably it." Sam said.

"Well then, I was sorry Sid for being like that. That is if you forgive me?" Manfred said.

"That was a long time ago, Manny. You don't have to be sorry." Sid said.

"Um, can we let Manfred, Sid, and Diego get back to the story everyone?" Alex said.

"We don't want to keep getting side tracked." Buck said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads agreeing. "Java agree with Buck." Java said.

"Okay, okay.....sorry everyone. So, then as I was left outside. It then began to hail. So to the only shelter I could only get is by being under Manny's tail by holding it under me." Sid said.

"Be glad you had shelter at least now." Diego said.

"Well it wasn't enough, but was worth it anyway." Sid said.

"That's hilarious. Using Manny's tail for shelter." Crash said.

"Back to you now Diego." Sid said.

".....Alright, but before telling you all. Some of you might not like this part of what happened." Diego said.

"Tell anyway, Diego." Buck said.

"Well, it was finally Dawn and we now planned our attack on the Human Camp. Thing we didn't know was that they had Dogs, who heard us, which alerted waking them all up. Soto, and the others kept them busy, and since I was the only one Soto trusted the most. I made my way to get Roshan also known as the Baby or whatever you all want to refer him as. When I got inside the hut. There I saw, Roshan. I quietly made my way towards the baby to-" Diego said not finishing, when Alex spoke with a very sad and angry mixed together voice.

"*Gasp* Diego! I can't believe you we're really doing something like this! That's sick! Really really sick! This is really starting make me cry." Alex said both sad and angrily.

"Alex, remember. This is what animals did to live." Sam said.

"While, I agree with you, Alex for what Diego is going to do. It's nothing to get angry about. Diego has very much changed now." Ellie said.

"I know, but it's just so sad. I can't take it." Alex said.

"We all have our different emotions." Sam said.

Sam looked at Diego. "Sorry, about that Diego. Do continue on." Sam said.

"None taken, but before I could get Roshan. His mother was in there and she quickly got him. She then made a run for it and I began chasing her. Since Soto and the others we're still keeping those other humans and their dogs busy. I proceeded on chasing her. She tried to get away, but I kept appearing in every spot, where she tried to get away. That's when I had her cornered at a waterfall. I thought I was finally going to get the baby, but this is what I didn't expect...." Diego said.

"What didn't you expect?" Diana said.

"She jumped off the cliff landing down into the water. By the time that already happened. Soto, and the others arrived. Soto asked me if I finally got the baby, but I told him I lost it over the falls, Soto sounded very disappointed with me, and then a spear flew in. The humans still didn't give up and we all fleed. When we found safe ground. I told him I promise to still get Roshan. Soto though told me I had better or he would want to serve myself as a replacement, then with that. He told me they would be at Half Peak telling me to meet them there. Also saying to bring Roshan back alive." Diego said.

"So, let me guess this straight then, Diego? You're the whole reason, why Sid and I found Roshan's mother in that river?" Manfred said.

".....Sadly yes." Diego said.

"At least, she's in a better place, reunited with Roshan, and his tribe." Sid said.

"Question, Diego?" Clover said.

"Do tell." Diego said.

"When, Soto said to you that you we're going to serve yourself as a replacement........What did he really mean by that?" Clover said.

"You really sure. You want me to tell you. It won't be pretty?" Diego said.

"Just tell us. So we can get it over with." Clover said.

"Alright, embrace yourselves. What Soto meant by that was he would kill and then well.........eat me." Diego said.

Everyone except Buck felt sick from what they heard. Crash felt he was now going to throw up placing a hand over his mouth trying to not barf. Meanwhile Eddie felt like as if there was butterflies flying around in his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick....." Eddie said.

"Ugh, me too!" Sid said.

"That's disgusting!" Manfred said.

"Ewwww!!!!" Clover said.

"I warned you. You wanted me to tell you." Diego said.

"Disgusting!!!" Ellie said.

"Java grossed out." Java said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko sticked out their tongues as a sign of being disgusted. "Soto is scary!" Peaches said.

"I've heard worse. Not grossed out one bit." Buck said.

Crash couldn't hold in his barf any longer and quickly turned around throwing up before turning back again. "You okay, bro." Eddie said.

"Yeah.......still a little grossed out though." Crash said.

"Not surprised. Many species of animals have been known to kill and eat a another of their kind even when they are in packs. But still pretty gross if you tell me." Sam said.

"So.....Smilodons like you we're cannibals then, Diego?" Martin said.

"Only, for reasons and things like that. I was surprised he said that though, but this is what a Saber Toothed was." Diego said.

"So, what happened to Roshan's mother?" Buck said.

"We we're about to get to that now. It's you're turn again Manfred and Sid." Diego said.

"Sid and I both woke up and we're walking together. This is when we found Roshan and his mother. She was struggling to get out of the river still holding Roshan, but didn't have the strength to do it. She saw us as we came to look at her much closer. She only had enough strength to bring Roshan to shore hoping we would keep him in good care. We looked to see finally meeting Roshan for the first time. When we looked back. His mother was nowhere to be seen." Manfred said.

"I'm assuming she must of drowned." Sam said.

"I believe so." Manfred said.

"Why didn't you help her out, when she got Roshan onto shore?" Diana said.

"I was, when Sid and I turned to look at her again, but we we're just too late. I guess." Manfred said.

"*Sign* I feel so bad, I'm the reason she died." Diego said.

"Don't feel bad, Diego. It was twenty thousand years ago. It ws a Smilodon's life." Sam said.

"I know, but.....well just that." Diego said.

"Poor, Roshan.....first Soto had you order to bring Roshan to him, and now he lost his mother. This is so tragic." Alex said.

"Tragic indeed. Java sad too." Java said.

"So what happened next?" Martin said.

"Well, for some reason unknown, I then didn't care for the baby and turned to leave, but Sid here thought we shouldn't leave him here and saw smoke up over a cliff thinking his tribe was there." Manfred said.

"We just had to help him, and return him to his tribe, but Manny disapprove not wanting to help. So I decided to do it myself." Sid said.

"Manny, why didn't you help Sid at first. You said you we're going to help his mother before it was too late." Ellie said.

"Why did daddy have to be so, uncaring?" Peaches said.

"As I said for some unkown reason I just then didn't care for the baby." Manfred said.

"Oh." Ellie said.

"So, anyways. I began to climb up hoping to return Roshan, but I was having quite a hard time. Manny here watched me for fun telling me. I'm an embarressment to nature." Sid said.

"I really didn't mean that, Sid. Just wanted to see if you could do it on your own." Manfred said.

"Really. So as I was climbing up, Roshan slipped out of my arm and began to fell. Manfred then proceeded to catch Roshan not wanting him to fall, but this is when we finally met Diego for the first time." Sid said.

"Oh, here it comes." Diego said rolling his eyes.

"So what happened? Did Manny manage to catch Roshan in time." Clover said.

"No. I didn't." Manfred said.

"*Gasp* As in he fell hard to the ground. Oh, poor little Roshan!" Alex said.

"Not quite. Before I could catch him from falling down hard. Diego moved like a swift of light catching Roshan landing onto a rock. I whacked him on the head and grabbed Roshan back." Manfred said.

"I thought you didn't care for Roshan at first?" Buck said.

"Yeah, you're confusing Crash and I." Eddie said.

"Well, I just had a heart to do it. That's all. It came up all of a sudden." Manfred said.

"That's a change in you." Ellie said.

"We all change as time goes by." Manfred said.

"Diego said Roshan was his and I told him no it wasn't. As I climbed back down. I kind of lost my grip and fell a bit hurting myself." Sid said.

"Did it hurt?" Alex said.

"A litte, but not that much." Sid said.

"So when Sid said he and Manfred had to go. I told them the baby please telling them I was going to return him to his heard, but Sid somehow knew I was lying." Diego said.

"Well I could tell from the looks from your face." Sid said.

"Go figured. I then told Manfred and Sid here the humans left that morning." Diego said.

"Manfred then decided to change his mind and help me return little Roshan back to his tribe, but wanted me to promise him that I would leave him alone after this. Oh, and when I first met Manfred here. I thought he was fat." Sid said.

"Which I wasn't." Manfred said.

"He kept claiming it was muscle and poofy fur." Sid said.

"Which is actually true, Sid. Manfred is a Woolly Mammoth. It's all muscle." Sam said.

"Go on. We like to still hear more." Ellie said.

"So, what did Diego do then?" Clover said.

"I bounded off, where I would meet them again later." Diego said.

"So that's why we didn't see you later." Sid said.

"Mystery solve for you there." Diego said.

"Anyway after Sid and I finished our discussion. We both then went to the Human Camp just in case the humans we're still there." Manfred said.

"And that's how we all met. Story is done. Everyone enjoy it?" Diego said.

"Aw, we we're expecting more." Alex said.

"This is interesting to hear about. I think we like to hear the whole story and how you returned Roshan back to his tribe." Sam said.

"Really? Well.......what do you think Sid and Diego." Manfred said.

"Doesn't matter. It's getting fun." Sid said.

"Wouldn't mind. Already enjoying telling you all." Diego said.

"It's official then. We'll continue on then." Manfred said.

Everyone smiled as Manfred, Sid, and Diego made their decision to tell them all the whole story. They all sat together still sitting in the middle of the campfire listening to what Manfred, Sid, and Diego we're going to tell what happened next on how they try their best to bring Roshan back to his tribe as Manfred, Sid, and Diego proceeded on telling Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Momma, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all about how it will happen and get to know more about the camp story.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Manny and I we're making our way up to the cliff, where the human camp was, when we got there. Manfred said to leave little Roshan on the ledge, but I thought we should be sure the humans found him." Sid said.

"Then, I agreed with Sid. To make things quick. I threw Sid up there to the Human Camp after Sid got Roshan up there." Manfred said.

"That was kind of mean once again, Manfred? Throwing Sid like that up there.....don't you think." Sam said.

"Talk about, Harsh Much? You sure really liking Sid so much at first." Clover said.

"Well, Sid here was just so peskering and at that time just wished I didn't have to help him bring Roshan back, but still did anyway." Manfred said.

"Onto the story we might as well. So after Manny threw me up. I landed onto the ground with my eyes covered before looking and...." Sid said.

"Was Roshan's tribe still there?" Ellie said.

"Yeah, did you finally returned him to his people?" Crash said.

"If that's so. Story might be over now." Eddie said.

"No, they we're not there. They left. Diego was right about that before he arrived again and I still remember, Sid here wasn't paying attention that he ended up walking into a rake that smacked him right in the face." Manfred said.

"Oh, yeah I remember that." Sid said.

Everyone laughed about how Sid got hit by a rake. "It wasn't funny. You're hurting a Sloth's feelings." Sid said.

"Aw, come on, Sid. We really don't mean it." Martin said.

"Oh, I thought you we're all making fun of me." Sid said.

"Well we kind of we're, but not in a mean way." Diana said.

"Doesn't matter anyways. Getting back to the story. I began supervising Roshan just so he could be alright who then went up into this basket whatever like this hugging it." Manfred said.

"That probably was something that reminded him about his mom." Sid said.

"Poor little guy, he must of been missing his mom who most likely drowned, his dad, and tribe so much." Alex said.

"I could imagine that it was something about that." Manfred said.

"You know it's kind of a shame. We wish we could of met Roshan. He would of been a great pal for Java here." Martin said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he and Java there would get along pretty well." Clover said.

"Java think I would." Java said.

"So anyway then. Roshan notice something coming this way and tipped backwards now inside it." Manfred said.

Alex giggled from hearing this. "Awww, how cute." Alex said.

"Well, I guess I couldn't agree more. It sounded kind of cute." Buck said.

Momma, and Papa laughed agreeing. Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko chuckled finding it funny and agreeing as well. "I wish I also would of met Roshan." Peaches said.

"Pretty sure you would, Peaches, but you weren't born at this time." Ellie said.

"I'm pretty sure along with Java. You would make a good friend for Roshan or Pinky whatever." Manfred said.

"You really think so, Daddy?" Peaches said.

"I'm sure, my little princess." Manfred said.

"Crash cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "Ahem, story please?" Crash said.

"We can't wait forever." Eddie said.

"Continueing on now. Sid notice who it was and ran to be at my side. It was Diego once again telling us he told us they we're gone." Manfred said.

"And I said they couldn't of been gone too far and began to think what way they might of went." Sid said.

"Which you couldn't since you didn't know much about tracking." Diego said.

"I could so, by seeing a tree, and eat a leaf. My kind of tracking." Sid said.

"That really isn't considered tracking, Sid." Sam said.

"Says you. That was how Sloths like me did it." Sid said.

"Well, you could of done it better." Clover said.

"Yeah, yeah. Back to the story. Like me to speak or you Manfred....or maybe you Diego." Sid said.

"I'll speak. So I let Manfred and Sid that the humans headed north two hours ago and of course I knew I was better at tracking than Sid here." Diego said.

"Are not." Sid said.

"Oh, if you're good at tracking. Do you know which trail it is to head back to Beverly Hills." Diego said.

"Well.....um......hmmm......?" Sid said.

Sid looked around and couldn't know which way they would take to head back to Beverly Hills on Monday. "I knew it." Diego said.

"I'm just not thinking right." Sid said.

"Sure you are. No to go on. Roshan fell on a stick making a Fish smacking onto Manny's face." Diego said chuckling.

Manfred didn't answer back and rolled his eyes. "Roshan seems cute if I can just picture him." Alex said.

"You still going, Diego?" Buck said.

"Yes, so I asked them once again to give me the baby. I claimed I can track humans much faster than them, but like Sid. Manny didn't trust me." Diego said.

"You and Sid sure didn't trust Diego at first when you met him." Diana said.

"Well, we just couldn't be sure. The looks on his eyes and face and also before becoming friends, we just couldn't trust a carnivore." Manfred said.

"I then told them I knew where the Humans we're going, somehow though. Most of the animals in our time including Manfred, and Sid here knew where." Diego said.

"And that would be Glacier Pass." Manfred said.

"Correct, and unless they knew how to track. They could never reach the Humans before the pass closes up with snow, which would of been tomorrow. I then said they could give me the baby, or get lost in a blizzard." Diego said.

"Diego, did you really think Manny, and Sid we're going to trust a Saber Toothed like you." Ellie said.

"I thought they would, but I guess not." Diego said.

"Trust me, Diego. A Mammoth knows all not to trust something.....So I picked up Roshan and gave him to Sid to hold onto before saying here's your little bundle of joy. We're returning it to the humans." Manfred said.

"We all knew, you would want to end up helping." Sam said.

"I was only doing it, just so I could get it over with." Manfred said.

"I teased, Diego calling him Tigey Wigey and is getting left behind." Sid said.

"And I said watch it." Diego said.

"Tigey Wigey. How cute. I think that would be a good nickname for Diego." Alex said.

"Ugh, please don't even start to think about calling me that." Diego said.

"Hey, it suits you.....Tigey Wigey. Makes you also look more gentle." Alex said.

"Ha, ha. Is Tigey Wigey getting a new nickname." Sid said.

Diego looked at Sid. "Shut up, Sid." Diego said.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. I was just playing around." Sid said.

"I told Sid, that Diego or should I say Tigey Wigey will be leading the way." Manfred said.

"*Sign* Will you all stop calling me Tigey Wigey. It's Diego, and that's what I'll only be named." Diego said.

"We're just having fun, Diego." Buck said.

"Yeah....I guess. Sorry for taking that seriously then." Diego said.

"No need to be sorry, now let's listen to what happens next." Sam said.

"Manfred, then said the sooner we return Roshan back. The sooner he could get rid of stinky drool face, which he referred me as and Roshan." Sid said.

"Then I told, Sid that he won't always have Manfred around to protect him. And when that day comes. I suggested he should watch his back. Because I'll be chewing on it, then Manfred told me to come up front where he could see me." Diego said.

"You we're quite, harsh before getting to know Manfred and Sid we're you, Diego." Clover said.

"Yeah, but now I'm more kind." Diego said.

"Say, Diego. When you said that to me. We're you really meaning it?" Sid said.

"If we never became to be friends. Yes, I actually would of meant it." Diego said.

"Oh, alright then. So after Diego was called by Manny to be upfront. I stood there holding Roshan. Saying help me." Sid said.

"You're story is getting better at every second." Sam said.

"Java agree." Java said.

"By hearing this, we'll get to know you all more and how you all lived." Martin said.

"Thanks, everybody. So this is when the three of us began our journey together to find Roshan's tribe and Roshan was crying so much. It was so annoying." Manfred said.

"That was how babies acted. Did any of you manage to calm him down?" Diana said.

"You have to wait and see. No one likes giving away parts of the stories unless you want us to tell you." Sid said.

"No, we can wait. Go on." Diana said.

"So hours passed by and still Roshan was still crying. I couldn't take anymore of it and I wanted Sid to do something to get him from stop crying." Manfred said.

"And he just wouldn't stop squirming around. It was so difficult to handle him." Sid said.

"So, I said to Sid to put him down." Diego said.

"Which I did. Placing little Roshan on a rock to get a good look at Roshan why he was crying." Sid said.

"Diego here, said Roshan's nose was dry." Manfred said.

"Which meant their had to be something wrong with him." Sid said.

"I know this might sound wrong, but the next thing I said was someone should lick Pinky." Diego said.

"Uh....why?" Clover said.

"I don't know, maybe because if I did it. I would of like to see how tasty he would of been, if I really did turn on Sid and Manny, which I didn't at all." Diego said.

"Diego! We're you really thinking of eating poor Roshan just like you're leader Soto!?" Alex said angrily.

"Yeah, I never knew you we're so harsh. I always thought you we're kind and nice." Ellie said.

"To tell you a little fact. I was thinking about it." Diego said.

"........I'll never look at you the same kind of way ever again. That's sick." Sid said.

"Same." Crash said.

"Same as well." Eddie said.

"Java sick of what Diego said." Java said.

"Couldn't agree more." Manfred said.

"Uncle Diego. Why you had to act like this back then." Peaches said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads in disgustment. "A Smilodon does what a Smilodon has to do. Come on though. It was a long long time ago. I'm changed as I said before." Diego said.

"Diego's right everyone. It has been twenty thousand years. It's no big deal anymore." Sam said.

"Aye, I agree with Sam. Now moving on. Back to the story." Buck said.

Everyone thought for a minute and realized Sam and Buck we're right. Manfred, Sid, and Diego then went back to the story. "I'll just say your time must of been really hard and dangerous." Martin said.

"No, kidding. Glad I wasn't born in that time. Then there wouldn't any fashion and clothes around to show Marty here my beautiful looks." Clover said.

Martin pulled Clover closer to him. He still had his arm around her, while Clover still had her head on his shoulder. Clover giggled, when Martin kept her close still. "How can you be so nuts about fashion and clothes, Clover?. Clothes are for keeping you warm. Not for showing off." Manfred said.

"Easy for you to say, Manfred. You have no clothes." Clover said.

"That's because we're animals and we have more respect for nature than humans do....oh, sorry no offense everyone. I meant more respect than some humans do." Manfred said.

"None taken." Sam said.

"And plus nature made us the way we we're. Defying nature leads to corruption. Sam here said herself humans have ruined very much of the animal world, but at least not all of it." Manfred said.

"Yeah, you're right." Clover said.

"Okay, chop, chop. Story please?" Crash said.

"Where was I......oh yes. How about you take over things again, Sid." Manfred said.

"Alright.....so, I still had my tongue still sticking out to lick Roshan, but I didn't anyway." Sid said.

"I then notice Roshan was wearing one of these well let me just say poop wearing thingies." Manfred said.

"Those would be diapers." Sam said.

"I've been always wondering what they we're called. Now I do." Buck said.

"Okay then.......I picked Sid to be the poop checker." Manfred said.

"Wish I didn't want to be, but Manfred here forced me because he said it was my idea to bring Roshan back to his tribe and if I didn't. Manfred would pummel me." Sid said.

"And I thought Diego was harsh." Crash said.

"Why don't you tell us, why you we're being such a grouch right now, Manny." Ellie said.

"I told you, that will be later in the story." Manfred said.

"Okay, I just really like to know." Ellie said.

"Anyways, I proceeded to change Roshan's diaper, and just for the fun of it. I play a little prank that there really wasn't poop in there and pretended there was. I was like Eww! yuck! eew! and began to swing it around before releasing the diaper at Manny's face." Sid said.

Everyone except Manfred. "Laugh it up. Ha ha....." Manfred said.

"It was funny. That was it." Buck said.

"Sid sure, was the funny one out of all of you. Wasn't here." Ellie said.

"Yeah, and annoying too." Diego said.

"What happened next was I actually did fell for Sid's little prank until seeing it clean. I was mad at Sid for that and hit him in the head." Manfred said.

"Now that wasn't very, nice." Eddie said.

"From hitting me in the head. This actually made Roshan feel better and was enjoying it. So Diego told Manny here to keep hitting me in the head to amuse Roshan." Sid said.

"Didn't that all hurt though?" Alex said.

"Yeah, but there was no other way to cheer up Roshan." Sid said.

"Funny, but cute too." Alex said.

"I asked Diego to hold Roshan, but Diego hit me in the head then." Sid said.

"I just needed a little fun. That was it." Diego said.

"Fun and mean at the same time." Martin said.

"Yeah, mean much." Clover said.

"We thought Roshan was finally wasn't going to be crying anymore, but then did. Diego decided to sort things out pushing me out of the way. On to you, Diego." Sid said.

"On it. I thought this would work. It was a little game. I covered my face with my paws and said. Where's the baby.....There he is! Then said it again. It didn't work though and I made Roshan cry more." Diego said.

"At least you tried." Diana said.

"Too bad you just scared him." Sam said.

"It was worth a try at least." Diego said.

"So I said stop it you're scaring him and that's when we heard a noise. It was his stomach." Manfred said.

"Most likely. Roshan was hungry." Sid said.

"I suggested what about some milk." Manfred said.

"Yeah...funny thing is though. Where would you get the milk?" Martin said.

"I don't know. It just came up to me." Manfred said.

"I said I love some, but Diego said not me. The baby and I well I ain't exactly lactating right now, pal." Sid said.

"Where I then said. You're a little low on the food chain to be mouthing off, aren't you." Diego said.

"Once again.....Harsh much." Clover said.

"Yeah, harsh much......Why do you say much so much at the end of each sentence?" Sid said.

"Oh, I'm a typicial Valley Girl. That's why. We use words like Much, and As If or Whatever a whole entire lot." Clover said.

"I see." Sid said.

"I then shouted to get them to hear me. We then heard something and saw what was a melon at some Bushes." Manfred said.

"Thankfully we found food. Roshan could finally eat now." Sid said.

"We didn't get it that easy though. As I grabbed it. Suddenly what appeared to pop out of the bush was a Dodo who took the melon and ran off with it." Manfred said.

"A Dodo!?" Alex said.

"I thought Dodos only lived on Mauritius?" Martin said.

"Not known, but maybe this was a another species of Dodo that Scientists havn't found out about yet and we only know now. If that's correct. Then this would actually proove that Dodos didn't actually only live on Mauritius, but in North America as well." Sam said.

"You think Dodos are still alive." Buck said.

"No, I heard Dodos became extinct because it was said they we're stupid and clumsy." Clover said.

"Which wasn't true. Just because they acted like it. Doesn't mean they we're stupid and clumsy. Dodos became extinct in the Sixteenth or Seventh century when humans arrived there. They we're hunted down. The rest we're because of pigs, monkeys, dogs and rats which ate their eggs. While if it is possible the Dodos you three encountered twenty thousand years ago might of died the same way and this is cool. As I said before. If these Dodos you speak of here in North America. Then that would mean they we're a another species of Dodo and I could tell scientists about this." Sam said.

"Poor Dodos. It's a shame they died. Their cute." Alex said.

"Cute!? They we're some crazy chickens." Manfred said.

"Dodos we're actually most closely related to Pigeons and Doves." Sam said.

"And once again. I learn something new everyday." Manfred said.

"Which you now did." Sam said.

"So are we getting back to the story?" Diana said.

"Oh, yes. So anyway." Manfred said as he began telling the story still.

Manfred, Sid, and Diego began telling everyone what was going to happen next as everyone still sat around in a circle at the campfire still enjoying and listening to their story now knowing how the three met, and their journey to bring Roshan back to his father and tribe. Everyone kept listening to them as crickets could be heard chirping in the night low and quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

The crickets stopped chirping in the night and stars filled the entire sky. The campfire was still going keeping everyone warm still. "So Diego, Sid, and I along with Roshan followed the crazy Dodo, which lead us to a lot of Dodos which seemed as if they we're at a boot camp. So just in case. We all hid just to be sure." Manfred said.

"And one was the leader, where it was saying. I don't know, but I've been told, and then the other Dodos said it." Sid said.

"I never knew Dodos would act as if they we're soldiers." Sam said.

"Maybe, Dodos aren't that dumb as I thought they we're." Clover said.

"Clover. The reason many people including you think Dodos we're stupid was because of their name and they we're fearless of humans. This lead people to think of them that way. So truthfully. Dodos might of been pretty smart birds." Sam said.

"Let Manfred, Sid or Diego keep telling, then maybe we will get to know what a Dodo's intellect was?" Martin said.

Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all nodded and agreeing. Letting Manfred, Sid, and Diego get back to the story. "So, then after the Dodo leader finished with the whole group of other Dodos. He then yelled Prepare for the Ice Age!" Sid said.

"And I unlike Sid, and Manny here. I knew more about these Crack pots." Diego said.

"Then what?" Alex said.

"So, as we kept hiding. The Dodo who took the melon from us came by putting it on this stump with two other melons and then told them all there we're intruders starting to act as if he was crazy running around." Manfred said.

"We're the Dodo referring to you three?" Ellie said.

"Yes, he was." Sid said.

"Funny thing is the Dodo wasn't paying attention to where he was going and fell into a boiling pit of mud." Manfred said.

"That had to suck." Crash said.

"Couldn't agree more." Eddie said.

"Poor, poor thing. It's in a better place now though." Buck said.

"That's a death I wouldn't want my life to end like." Clover said.

"He, he. Dodos funny." Peaches said.

"Dodos are funny." Java said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko laughed agreeing with Peaches and Java. "Now what happened?" Martin said.

"We came out from hiding and made our way towards the Dodos and I asked if we could have the melon back." Manfred said.

"The Dodo leader though said no though saying these three melons are their private stock pile for the Ice Age and that sub-arctic temperatures will force them underground for a million or billion years." Diego said.

"Three melons? They must be crazy." Martin said.

"Yeah.......I don't think three melons would be enough for them to last that long. They would need like. I don't know....probably thousands or dozens." Diana said.

"Mind if I speak, Manny, and Diego?" Sid said.

"Sure, Sid." Manfred said.

"We're taking turns. Tell everyone what happened next then." Diego said.

"Well, the Dodos then all walked towards us trying to corner us saying Doom on you, doom on you. Manny then said get away from me, which he should of meant get away from us." Sid said.

"I wasn't think at that time, Sid. I'll take over this. So to try and keep Roshan protected. I began whipping my trunk to get those insane Dodos away." Manfred said.

"I'll tell you this, but I totally like agree with you on that one Manfred. These Dodos are whacked in the head." Clover said.

"No, duh. The Dodo leader fell off the melon he was guarding and it rolled directly towards Sid who was holding Roshan." Manfred said.

"This, is when things suddenly began to go totally bonkers." Diego said.

"What began to go bonkers?" Ellie said.

"If Manny doesn't mind, could I speak next." Diego said.

"Knock yourself out, Diego. You know what, how about this. The three of us can tell what happens for each time we speak." Manfred said.

"Okay." Sid said.

"Fine by that." Diego said.

"Alright good. Now to the story once again." Manfred said.

"So, the Dodo leader shouted Receive the Melon! Then saying Taekwondodos attack! As he and other Dodos went into the air before landing onto the ground. Sid and I stepped to both sides with Manfred." Diego said.

"Taekwondodos?" Clover said.

"Dodos knew Martial Arts?.......Aw! That's so cute!" Alex said.

"They think they did, but these Dodos we're complete idiots. One of them attack, but only to end up hitting a another of the Dodos. Then a other doing the same to a another one. This Dodo then kicked the Melon out of Pinky's hands, where then a line of these Dodos began to kick the melon back to the stump, however it ended up falling over the cliff's edge." Diego said.

"Then, one of the Dodos said. The Melon! He shouted looking over the cliff's edge. Several other Dodos gasped all running to the edge of the cliff." Sid said.

"They kept saying the melon over and over again following the melon jumping off of the cliff." Manfred said.

"No, wonder why Dodos became extinct not because of us Humans. It's official Sam. Dodo's we're stupid." Clover said.

"Maybe I was wrong this whole time, everyone isn't always right. That was just what I thought about Dodos." Sam said.

"So, I thought maybe I could get one of the melons. I snuck my way there grabbing the melon, but those Dodos notice. A few of them made me let go of the melon and it was going to fall into the boiling mud pit, but those Dodos attempted to catch it with their beaks shouting Got it a few times before they slipped falling in.....along with the second melon." Sid said.

"So there was one melon left." Diego said.

"Did, you get the last melon or didn't?" Clover said.

"Just wait. I grabbed the last melon until the Dodos came at me. Once again the melon flew out of my hands, but luckily. Manny here caught it with his trunk." Sid said.

"And a Dodo got sidetracked by Manny's tail and bit it." Diego said.

"Ouch!" Clover, Sam, and Alex said.

"Ouch is right." Martin said.

"Would of hate to be you." Diana said.

"Did it hurt, Manny?" Ellie said.

"Uh, what do you think, Ellie." Manfred said.

"That would be a yes." Ellie said.

"Um, yeah." Manfred said.

"Dodos funnier than before. He he." Peaches said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko who we're sitting near their parents Momma and Papa chuckled agreeing with Peaches once again. "Ha, ha. A Dodo bit your tail, Manny." Crash said.

"Ha, ha. I agree." Eddie said.

"Keep laughing about it, or maybe Diego here will bite your tails, then you can see the pain." Manfred said.

"Don't pick on, Manny or that's a punishment you both will be getting." Diego said.

Crash and Eddie went speechless noticing Diego looking at them mischiefly sticking up to Manfred. "That's right......Anyway letting go of the melon. It bounced on the Dodo's head, then a another, and another before flying back to Sid who caught it." Manfred said.

"That's when the Dodos everywhere stomped their feet and I had no other choice, but to do this." Sid said.

"Do what, Sid?" Buck said.

"I took out my hand and ran into the crowd of Dodos. Hitting any that tried stopping me. I ducked to avoid a few of them landing defeated on top of each other. The remaining Dodos charged towards me and the only way for me to get out of the crowd was by leaping into the air as high as I could landing to the ground with the melon not broken." Sid said.

"I was impressed with Sid." Manfred said.

"That was like football if you tell me." Alex said.

"That is until Sid who kept jumping in victory made the melon fall to the ground smashed. I thought because of this. We now had to find more food, but our minds changed when Roshan began to eat it." Diego said.

"Thank goodness, we notice." Sid said.

"Sid, you went through all that for Roshan. Talk about braverly. I thought I was brave." Buck said.

"We all are, but not as much as you." Sid said.

"So, what about those remaining Dodos? Did they try to stop you all again?" Sam said.

"No, we all watched as the remaining Dodos we're all stacked on top of each other struggling to keep hold of each other. They kept saying things like right, and left until they we're actually going the wrong way before tumbling down the cliff. One Dodo though manage to keep his balance, but not for long before losing it and falling down." Manfred said.

"Idiot much." Clover said.

"I never knew, Dodos would be this stupid." Ellie said.

"Dodos idiots!" Java said.

"Their choice. Too bad for them." Manfred said.

"Anything else happened?" Sam said.

"Once, Roshan was done eating. We continued our journey to find Roshan's tribe." Manfred said.

"But, we soon saw it was getting dark and stopped for the night. I decided to go out for something, while Manny here would sleep with Roshan." Sid said.

"What did you go out for?" Alex said.

"For something to eat." Sid said.

"As Sid went to get something. I kept Roshan close to me with my trunk wrapped around him and told him not to get used to it. I looked at Diego. Still not trusting him." Manfred said.

"Still didn't trust Diego huh?" Diana said.

"Just couldn't be sure. I knew he was hiding something." Manfred said.

"Would of imagined." Martin said.

"I could tell from the look on Manny's face that he knew I was up to something." Diego said.

"Now then. As I went to find something to eat. I tried to get through this tree branch by pushing it, which then smacked me causing myself to fall onto the ground." Sid said.

"That really must of hurt." Buck said.

"And funny too." Crash said.

"What Crash says. I think the same." Eddie said.

"So I thought the tree was a foe and tried to take it on. I punched the tree only to find a little hole pulling out what was an acorn. Finally I found something to eat, but before I could eat it. A Scrat attacked me taking the acorn before the little guy shook his fist at me for trying to eat the acorn." Sid said.

"Guess he was keeping his acorn in a safe place, until you found it." Sam said.

"Sid, are you talking about those squirrels we all see at that Oak Tree back in Beverly Hills sometimes." Clover said.

"I believe so." Sid said.

"The same ones, that we're frozen in ice with all of us, and Rudy except they now have five pups." Martin said.

"So those two Scrats went all the way then. I mean how else would they have kids then" Sid said.

"Sid, don't say that! There are kids here!" Diego said.

Sid heard what Diego said and looked at Peaches, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko realizing that the four of them shouldn't hear about this stuff until they get older. Sid looked back at Diego. "Oh, right sorry." Sid said.

"Back to the Diego and I. So I found a spot to sleep. Wasn't close to Diego since I still wasn't trusting him. Roshan played with this rock before I told him it was bedtime. I looked at Diego for a moment who seemed to be sleeping." Manfred said.

"I came back and asked Roshan how about a kiss goodnight, but already he was asleep." Sid said.

"Aw, Sid. You sure we're caring for Roshan we're you." Ellie said.

"I was actually talking to Manny." Sid said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all laughed. "Sid!? We're you being serious about that." Alex said giggling.

"Yes." Sid said.

"And you really thought I would give you a kiss goodnight. Sid....seriously." Manfred said.

"Well I wanted to comfort ever since my family abandoned me on that morning. So I went to a rock to sleep on." Sid said.

"Sid, thought was making so much noise trying to get himself relaxed. So I told him to stop it and he did. With that we then all went to sleep." Manfred said.

"What happened in the morning?" Sam said.

"Well-" Manfred said not finishing as Diego spoke.

"Actually, Manny and Sid. There's more." Diego said.

"What do you mean?" Manfred said.

"Well.....you havn't knew about this, but when you all fell asleep. That was when I was actually fake sleeping." Diego said.

"Huh, wait? What do you mean....fake sleeping." Sid said.

"Diego are you telling us something you that you did?" Manfred said.

"......Yes....I thought it was the right time. So I quietly made my way towards Roshan and you hopefully to take him." Diego said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it! You're saying you tried to take Roshan and I didn't wake up to notice!?" Manfred said.

Sid looked at Diego with his jaw dropped for the fact he was shocked from this. "Sometimes, Diego......I don't even know you!" Sid said disgusted.

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you like Sid." Diego said.

"So, Diego. You tried taking Roshan to bring back to Soto. Did you manage to do it?" Buck said.

"Did you successfully take him?" Crash said.

"Come on, tell us." Eddie said.

"Let Diego speak." Sam said.

Sam looked at Diego. "Go on, Diego. So what was the next thing to happen." Sam said.

"Well, I thought I finally was going to get Roshan until hearing a noise in the bushes." Diego said.

"What was it?" Diana said.

"I assumed it was Dire Wolves. Those canines are rivals of my kind. That is if they are still alive today?" Diego said.

"Along with Mammoths, Smilodons and Ground Sloths like the three of you. Some Dire Wolves are still alive you know where since we've been always telling you, but their population isn't as high as the Mammoths, Smilodons, and Ground Sloths. Their might be only about forty five or seventy three left." Sam said.

"New to hear once again." Diego said.

"So, what was it that we're in those bushes?" Clover said.

"I'm getting to that now. I thought it was Sid until hearing a the noise again. So I made my way there to see what it was jumping over the hill pouncing on it......only to find out it was Zeke." Diego said.

"Zeke? One of the Smilodons from your pack? Right, Diego. I can't remember." Sam said.

"Yep. I got off Zeke, and then heard Oscar. I asked them what they we're doing here. They told me our leader Soto was getting tired of waiting and said come back with Roshan or don't come back at all." Diego said.

"Diego, just like your leader Soto. I think Zeke and Oscar are monsters as well." Alex said.

"What because they we're like Soto?" Diego said.

"No for the fact they seem cold hearted as well." Alex said.

"I see, so then I told them I will be bringing them a baby and then said.......and tell him I'm bringing a Mammoth." Diego said.

"Wait! Diego!? You mean that you planned that whole Mammoth thing?" Manfred said.

"Yeah, it was just because you know. The whole thing about Soto replacing me if I failed. You know I'm very sorry." Diego said.

"I know you're sorry. Don't sweat it, though. It's just you never told me this happened." Manfred said.

"Well until now I did. So, Zeke wanted to get Manfred but I said not yet. With that Zeke ran away, but Oscar looked at me before walking away. I then went back to sleep still planning the whole thing." Diego said.

"Why didn't you still try to get Roshan still though?" Crash said.

"I was too tired." Diego said.

"Oh." Crash said.

"With that done. How about Manfred here starts how the morning began." Diego said.

"Okay, so I woke up this morning and." Manfred said still talking.

Everyone kept their attention to Manfred as he began telling what was happening next. As Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko we're as always in the night and at the campfire all kept listening to Manfred, Sid, and Diego who will be keep on taking turns. Right now, everyone listened to Manfred who was telling them all now until either Sid or Diego wants to take over and speak about what happens in their story as they we're still telling everyone the story about what's going to happen in it next and just sat down quietly letting them continue their story.


	9. Chapter 9

"When I woke up. I found that Roshan was gone. I thought Diego had taken him so I asked him, Where's the baby." Manfred said.

"And I said. You lost it!" Diego said.

"I realized he didn't have anything to do with roshan being gone." Manfred said.

"So, where and what happened to Roshan then?" Sam said.

"Did something else eat him?" Crash said.

"I bet you that's what happened." Eddie said.

"Oh, I hope not!" Alex said.

"No, nothing bad happened to Roshan. What happened was Diego and I knew the only thing that would of taken Roshan. Is that right.....Sid!?" Manfred said.

"Yeah, Sid." Diego said.

"Heh, heh.....well, you knew me back then." Sid said.

"What did, Sid do with Roshan?" Clover said.

"You must of been really worried." Martin said.

"Well of course I was worried! Sid here was using Pinky to get glory." Manfred said.

"Yeah Manny's right. I took Roshan to get myself some ladies to dig me. I thought it would be the only way." Sid said.

"So, you used Roshan, just so you could get some girls? And I thought Martin was crazy about girls, before Him, Java, and I met Clover, Sam, and Alex." Diana said.

"That's Sid alright." Ellie said.

"Uncle Sid, funny." Peaches said giggling.

"Like I could see any girl Sloths be into you." Crash said.

"Doubt it as well." Eddie said.

"Oh, shush." Sid said.

Crash and Eddie chuckled as Sid ignored them. Sid turned to look at Martin. "Say, it seems we both had something in common. Didn't we, Martin." Sid said.

"Yeah, but the only girl for me will always be Clover here." Martin said.

"Totally, and finally found Martin here to be the person to be with." Clover said.

"Aw, lucky you Martin. I'm jealous. You have a girlfriend, and I don't." Sid said.

"Cheer up, Sid. Maybe one day. You'll meet someone that likes you for who you are. Like Clover and Martin as well for Manny and I." Ellie said.

"And of course, Mr. and Mrs. Rex here." Buck said.

"Them too." Ellie said.

"I doubt that. Since I'm the only Ground Sloth that lives in Beverly Hills along with my friends here with all of you, but how about I tell you the next bit. So, I had Roshan with me in this mud pit with two sloth girls name Jennifer and Rachel hoping to get at least a girl for once. I then let go of Roshan, who began to slide into the warm mud before realizing it. So I pulled him out. Then I kept talking to them until Manfred here came by and ruined everything for me. He took Roshan from me and I told them to excuse me while I came out following Manny in hopes to having Roshan with me there still and asked him I need him." Sid said.

"And I didn't give Roshan back to him. Since I was better at taking Roshan more safe." Manfred said.

"Hey, I could keep Roshan just as safe as you." Sid said.

"No you couldn't. You can't even defend yourself. That was why you traveled with me. Is that right?" Manfred said.

"No comment. I have nothing to say about that." Sid said.

"As I should of thought." Manfred said.

"So, I went back to the Mud Pit thinking maybe I could do it without Roshan. As I went back in. They weren't there anymore." Sid said.

"Where they go?" Buck said.

"I don't know, but I guess they might of left. It was then I realized that the two Rhinos from before were there. I thought that was the last I've seen of them until that moment. Once again, they still didn't let go about their grudge on me for ruining their salad and still wanted to kill me. When I found out being in there with them. I screamed and ran for my life once again. Carl and Frank chasing me once more." Sid said.

"Okay, those Rhinos have serious issues to work out! I mean, I would be mad if someone like Mandy ruined a favourite shirt of mine and I would be angry for a while, but I wouldn't have a grudge against someone for that. What kind of parents you think they were raised by?" Clover said.

"Beats me, but I agree. Talk about Issue Problems." Diana said.

"Ugh! You ran into those two Rhinos again and still they wanted to kill you. Shame on those two for trying to end a poor little fella's life like you Sid. I hope they learned their lesson later throughout their life." Alex said.

"Am I ever glad to have friends like you then." Sid said.

"Say, Manny. Where you go with Roshan after you took him from Sid?" Ellie said.

"Well, I was walking with Roshan and I was being a little harsh to the little guy. He then grabbed my trunk and hugged it." Manfred said.

"Awwwwww!!!!" Diana, Clover, Sam, and Alex said.

"But then I was being a little more harsh trying to get him to let go. Only he ended up grabbing my hair from the tip of my trunk pulling some of it off. So I told him a time out placing him high in the tree, he then laughed and I was like oh you think that's funny. I placed him at the top of the tree. He laughed again, but not in a funny way and I told him. You're a brave little squirt. I'll give you that." Manfred said.

"Goes to show that even a Baby could be brave." Buck said.

"Manfred. At first you were being kind of mean, but I knew you began to have some respect for him. You didn't even slap him for pulling off your hair from your trunk." Ellie said.

"Well, slapping a baby would be mean.....even human babies." Manfred said.

"How long, you keep him up there for though?" Crash said.

"I hope not for too long or he might of fell." Eddie said.

"I didn't keep him there for too long. Probably just five minutes or so. Then got him off before looking for Sid and Diego. Back to you Sid." Manfred said.

"So......did you manage to get away from Carl and Frank? I you did." Diana said.

"Much better. I didn't get away from them. I had a plan in order to have them to leave me alone. And I can thank Diego for it." Sid said.

"Don't thank me. I didn't even want to help until you kicked me!" Diego said.

Peaches, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all laughed together at Diego. Hearing how Sid got Diego to help him. "I apologize for that then, but there was no other way. So, there I was guys and gals. Being chased by Carl and Frank. As I kept running for my life. I ran into Diego." Sid said.

Diego rolled his eyes from hearing this, but didn't say anything. "Go on." Martin said.

"Well, when I ran into Diego. I said oh Thank goodness and pretended to scream that I was going to die shouting. Oh no a Tiger! Help! Help!" Sid said.

"Sid, a little fact you might want to know, but Diego and his species were not Tigers." Sam said.

"Well that is what most of the animals like us back in our time called Diego and his kind, but we knew they weren't tigers. It was just something we like to call them to make things easier." Sid said.

"Oh, alright." Sam said.

"You had no idea how annoyed I was in this situation. I asked Sid. Where's the baby." Diego said.

"And I said oh he's fine. Manfred has him. Then said asked Diego to put me in his mouth, where I then said Ohh! He got me! Help." Sid said.

"I just got so annoyed more. I wanted Sid here to get away from me, that's when he gave me that kick. It angered me so much. I ended up grabbing him by the neck with my mouth." Diego said.

"Didn't that hurt you Sid?" Buck said.

"I knew it would hurt, but Diego here was my only way to survive from being trampled by Carl and Frank. So by the time those two rhinos arrived. They stopped and I pretended to die. Boy did they fell for it or what, though Carl wanted to be sure and sniffed. They both really thought I was dead and left. That was the last I ever seen from them. If it weren't for you, Diego. I wouldn't be here right now." Sid said.

"Save it, Sid. I didn't even want to at first, but still did." Diego said.

"At least you never seen them again." Diana said.

"Gotta admit, Sid. That was a pretty good plan." Manfred said.

"And kind of funny too." Alex said.

"Totally." Clover said.

"Thanks, Manfred, Alex, and Clover. Goes to show you. A Sloth like me can be pretty smart." Sid said.

Momma, and Papa both sneezed, when some of the campfire smoke went near their noses. "Bless you, Mr. and Mrs. Rex. Though maybe next time you sneeze don't do it close to me. You might mess up my hair and I always have to stay pretty." Clover said.

Momma and Papa did a sign of thank you and also okay. The two T-Rex parents turned their heads down to see if their children. Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were still enjoying the story, which they were. Both smiled at the sight of their kids still enjoying it, before turning their heads back up keeping their attention to Manfred's, Sid's, and Diego's story once again.

"Once again, and once more. Next thing I did was getting my neck out of Diego's mouth.....why don't you tell what happened then." Sid said.

"Sure, but I kept my mouth close not letting him out and told me to put him down. Manfred here then came by holding Roshan telling us he thought we were in a hurry.....as well as saying Oh and Diego spit that out. You don't know where it's been. So I let go of Sid." Diego said.

"Ha, ha. Diego funny!" Java said.

"Uncle Diego! He he! You funny!" Peaches said.

"Why didn't you let Sid go before Manfred came by?" Buck said.

"I just did it for the fun. Wanted to have a little humor to see if he could get out of it himself." Diego said.

"You had me scared though at that time." Sid said.

"What do you expect. A Sloth like you are always so scared." Diego said.

"Yeah, we are. Not everything though." Sid said.

"Right......So, we then continue our journey again on foot. As Manny was the first to walk off. If you could, Sid. Do tell what you said after I spat you out." Diego said.

"Alright. I said boy for a second there I thought you were gonna eat me." Sid said.

"And I said. I don't eat junkfood." Diego said.

"Sid....junkfood. Sounds pretty rude in a way." Sam said.

"It did sound rude, but Diego were you really going to try and eat me at that time?" Sid said.

"No, as I said. I only did it just to have a little fun. Besides. You tasted gross." Diego said.

"Oh, so then Manfred, Diego, and I kept walking. I was far behind telling them to wait up for me. When they did. I laid on this thing to rest. What I didn't know was that I was sitting on a geyser, which shot me up." Sid said.

"Diego and I. Counted three two one before blasting off." Manfred said.

"It was so hilarious." Diego said.

"Oh, so you both were planning against me? Didn't expect that." Sid said.

"Knew you wouldn't. As we kept walking. Sid who was now holding Roshan got poked by him, who then poked him back. They kept poking each other until I told them to stop." Manfred said.

"And I told Manny. That Roshan started it." Manfred said.

"Aw, Roshan just wanted to play a little game with you, Sid." Alex said.

"I know, but it just bugged me. So as well you know. Walking. We stopped when a rock pipe let out a puff of red smoke allowng some ice thingy pass by. When it was gone. The rock pipe puffed out green smoke letting us continue." Sid said.

"Okay.....now that's bizarre?" Diana said.

"Kind of like a train. Wouldn't you all think?" Martin said.

"True much, Marty." Clover said.

"We crossed an ice bridge. Unlike us though. By the time we got off. The ice bridge pulled up causing Sid to fly jumping onto the ground a few times and managed to catch up. Then later. Sid threw a snowball at me for fun and pointed to Roshan that he did it. Then we passed by what appeared to be these giant stones surrounded in a circle. Of course I'm pretty sure modern architure. It will never last." Manfred said.

"Wait!? Hold up. Giant stones? Surrounded as a circle. From the sound of this you said about it. You all walked by Stonehenge." Sam said.

"S-Stonehenge?" Manfred said.

"What's a......stonehenge?" Sid said.

"I'll tell you. You think it would never last, Manfred. Well you might be in for a surprise, but it still is today." Sam said.

"I guess I was wrong then." Manfred said.

"Anyway, Stonehenge is a heritage site in England. But that is all I'll tell so we can let you three keep telling the story." Sam said.

"I'll tell what happened next. Sid and Manny were far behind and I was far......I found a footprint that appeared to be from my species. So I changed it to look like a human footprint adding four toes." Diego said.

"Uh....Diego? Humans don't have four toes." Diana said.

"I know, just didn't have time." Diego said.

"I just had a sick feeling you did something in the snow there. I just couldn't find out." Manfred said.

"You sure, were clever Diego. Hiding this from them." Buck said.

"That's what you see in a Smilodon like me." Diego said.

"I'll take things over now. For the fun. I decided we should walk on a frozen lake. While I skated pretty well holding Roshan. Manny and Diego here couldn't hold their balance. I was such a good skater." Sid said.

"Yeah, until you crashed into an ice wall and Manny decided to carry Roshan then." Diego said.

"Guess, Sid should of watched where he was going next time." Crash said.

"No, kidding." Eddie said.

"So, we still were walking. I'll tell you it was a long one. We then ran into a Scrat. You know one that Sid said he ran into earlier in the story. I began thinking we were lost. So I decided to ask the Scrat for directions and if he seen any humans." Manfred said.

"I thought the Scrat was playing a little game and tried telling us things about what he saw. Manny and I kept saying things like a pack of wolves and stuff like that. After that. He was suddenly gone." Sid said.

"Because I flicked him away." Diego said.

"What!?" Manfred and Sid said.

"Why you do that Diego?" Alex said.

"Yeah, mean much." Clover said.

"Because he was pointing to me that he saw a pack of Sabers, which was Soto and the others." Diego said.

"As in you didn't us to find out. You're lucky I didn't notice or I would of prummel you." Manfred said.

"Diego sure knew how to fool you both." Ellie said.

"Whatever, so we continue and Sid placed Roshan on a rock throwing a snowball at me." Manfred said.

"I was about to say that it was Roshan again, but he pointed that it was me and......Manny threw a giant size snowball at me." Sid said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all laughed. "Well, that's what you get for messing with a Mammoth like me, Sid." Manfred said.

"As same as always. We kept walking and walking. There was a blizzard and we all had a hard time getting through it, but the three of us manage to get through it." Diego said.

"Must of been cold." Sam said.

"Oh, it was. Next thing that happened was." Diego said continueing.

Everyone listened to what Diego was going to speak what happens next, which might get more exciting as Diego, and the other two keep telling the story.


	10. Chapter 10

"I was far ahead once again, and Manny and Sid were still catching up...Manny you're probably going to kill me for this, but I actually saw Pinky's tribe and I actually lied to you both that the cave I said which was a shortcut, but really wasn't." Diego said.

"So, you did see the babies herd, then. I knew we shouldn't of went in there." Sid said.

"If only you were more understanding at that time. We would of been done our little journey. Don't be sorry though, Diego. It's been thousands of years. We are over it." Manfred said.

"I'm surprised Sid and you didn't see Pinky's herd?" Buck said.

"I guess you both just didn't get a quick look around." Diana said.

"So, did you all end up going into cave?" Ellie said.

"Ohhhh, a cave. Scary, and creepy." Crash said.

"Ha, ha...Caves aren't that scary though. Maybe to me at least." Eddie said.

"I think caves scary!" Peaches said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko began to shake for the fact they are afraid of caves too, but weren't feeling scared anymore, when their parents Momma and Papa told them everything was okay. "You two are so funny. Not as funny as Sid though." Alex said.

"Oh really?" Crash said.

"What a surprise." Eddie said.

"I'm not scared of caves at all as well." Ellie said.

"Java ain't afraid of caves." Java said.

"Well, of course you aren't, Java. You're a Caveman." Sid said.

"Java know that, Sloth." Java said.

"Wait, not Caveman. I mean Neanderthal...same thing. Caveman or Neanderthal whatever. I'll just refer to you as a Caveman. Since it's easier to say. If that's okay by you big guy." Sid said.

"Java doesn't mind what Sloth says. Can say either." Java said.

"Oh...alright then. Good to hear that then...and would you please stop calling me Sloth. We've known each other for a week and a half. My name's Sid." Sid said.

"Oh, sorry...uh...S-sd." Java said.

"Not, Ssd. Sid." Sid said.

"Alright, Ssyd?" Java said trying to pronounce it right.

Sid placed his palm on his forehead. "I can't believe you don't know how to say my name." Sid said really annoyed by this.

"Java trying. Sorry." Java said.

"Don't worry about it, guess it might take practice." Sid said.

"thank you, Syid?...Oh, Java still can't say it right." Java said.

"It seems Java here. Doesn't know how to say Sid's name." Sam said giggling.

"Looks like it." Diana said.

"Java. Let me help. It's like this. Repeat after me." Martin said.

"Okay, Martin." Java said.

Martin told him how to say it and then waited to see if he could say it right now. "Ssss...sssii...Sid." Java said.

"Good job, Java." Martin said.

"Sid. Java said it right." Java said.

"Good for you, Java." Sid said.

"Thank you...uh...of course, Sid." Java said.

Sid smiled for the fact Java finally knew how to say his name right. "Guys! Can we get back to the story before Diego forgets where he is?" Martin said.

"Please, totally. The sooner we get it over. The sooner we can all finally go to bed." Clover said.

"Sorry...alright everyone. Once again. Back to the story. Go on, Diego." Manfred said.

"So, before entering. Sid here told us to check this out, holding an icicle pretending it went through him. Of course as you all say. Sid's always the funny one." Diego said.

"Yep, Sid's my name. Funny's my game." Sid said.

"After that before going in. Sid didn't want too." Diego said.

"And I said. No thanks. I choose life." Sid said.

"So in order to have him come. I said then I suggest you take the shortcut!" Diego said.

"And I then said are you threatening me?" Sid said.

"To be truthful. You were kind of threatening, Sid." Diana said.

"I know, sorry I about the moment." Diego said.

"Nothing to be sorry about. We're all still pals here. But anyways. Once again just as always. Back to you Diego." Sid said.

"My pleasure. So I felt I was in a hurry and shouted MOVE SLOTH! My echo ended up causing an avalanche." Diego said.

"That must of been scary for you all. I wouldn't be afraid of it one bit." Buck said.

"No wonder, why Manfred said you are crazy, Buck." Clover said.

"Crazy and brave to be exact." Buck said.

Clover nodded before turning her attention back to the story Manfred, Sid, and Diego were talking about. "Did that scare you guys?" Martin said.

"Well we were scared, but we've had worst situations to survive." Diego said.

"Yeah, like when la-Oh nevermind. Don't want to give away the story." Sid said.

"Yes, please. Don't give away the story." Crash said.

"Ruins everything." Eddie said.

"Everyone quiet. Do you still want Manny, Sid, and I to finish the story or what? More you all talk. The slower it will be." Diego said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all nodded and kept their attention once again to Manfred's, Sid's, and Diego's story. "Good. So where was I." Diego said.

"I believe you we were at the avalanche part." Manfred said.

"Right of course. So we made a quick attempt to the entrance and managed to get inside. However though. It blocked the entrance. So we had no choice, but to take my way." Diego said.

"So, we began going through the cave." Manfred said.

"I said to stick together. Because it would be easy to get lost." Diego said.

"Sid here got lost though." Manfred said.

"It was scary." Sid said.

"How you get lost, Uncle Sid?" Peaches said.

"Well, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up banging my nose on some ice that was sticking out from a wall. It caused me to fall. I tried getting up, but had a bit of a hard time. Because my tongue got frozen on the ground." Sid said.

"Oh, I hate it when those kind of things happen." Alex said.

"I know. So I finally got free and Manfred, and Diego were nowhere to be seen. I ended up taking a different way." Sid said.

"Funny thing is. We were really on this other side before Sid finally found us." Diego said.

"Which makes me wonder. We we're hearing you scream, Sid? Was there something that scared you?" Manfred said.

"Well...yeah. As I tried to find my own way to get back to you both. Iwalked up to some ice wall and got startled by this freaky looking fish frozen in ice. Didn't scare me, just startled me a bit, but this scared me freakishly. I turned around to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex frozen in ice. I screamed because of that." Sid said.

"How, did a Tyrannosaurus Rex, which Mr. and Mrs. Rex and their three kids are get frozen in ice?" Diana said.

"It's possible, maybe this was a T-Rex that tried to find his way into the hollow earth known as the Mesozoic Domain, but didn't make it." Martin said.

"I wonder, what Rudy is doing now living there." Buck said.

"Rudy is most likely hunting like what every carnivorous dinosaur does and is living the way he wants to live." Diana said.

"Rudy probably is." Buck said.

"Enough talking about Rudy. Sam is one of the smart ones here. What do you think happened to that T-Rex that got frozen in ice?" Alex said.

"I assumed. It went into the cave to take a rest, but ended up getting frozen in ice. Just like all of our animal friends here. Only now, their out and living where we all live." Sam said.

"Possible. Pretty good theory." Buck said.

"So, there I was. Still trying to find Manfred and Diego until seeing these strange creatures in a line. They kind of looked like me, when I notice stopping." Sid said.

"Really? What did they look like, Sid." Diana said.

"Well the first one was one that had eyes like me but no body, then the next one had those same eyes and a body and flippers on it sides. They all had the same eyes like me and looked like me. The third anyway looked like a fish version of me with webbed feet. Then the last one looked like a bulkier version of me." Sid said.

"You know Sid. Believe it or not, but those creatures might actually been your ancestors and you possibly evolved from them. A another perfect example of evolution." Sam said.

"Really. I'll be then. I always wondered what my ancestors might of looked. So I still continue to walk and finally then saw Manny and Diego and caught up. Thank goodness. I was no longer lost, before catching up. I stopped again and looked up to see this huge weird shape like rock with windows." Sid said.

"Wait! This is crazy, but that was a Alien Spaceship. How in the world did that get frozen?" Diana said.

"And I thought the T-Rex that you said that was frozen was strange?" Ellie said.

Crash and Eddie nodded agreeing with Ellie. "Strange much. If you tell me about it." Clover said.

"Who knows how it got there, but now I know what it is. I made my way again and finally really caught up to them for real." Sid said.

"And this is where the fun suddenly began." Manfred said.

"What fun?" Alex said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all nodded curiously. "Well, somehow, Roshan or Pinky. Whatever I want to call him got off my back and we notice that he was on some ice slide. We had to get him. So the three of us jumped on to get Roshan and be sure nothing bad would happen to him." Manfred said.

"So, we all tried to get Roshan, before taking different tunnels, which caused us to fly into the air. So were separated at this point." Diego said.

"I saw Roshan caught up finally getting him." Sid said.

"Safe and sound. Just what I wanted to hear." Alex said.

"But, I ended up letting go, when I fell into this hole landing on Manny. Then Diego came falling and got onto Manny." Sid said.

"And it hurt so much. Diego clawed into me to hold on." Manfred said.

"Wouldn't blame you." Martin said.

"We then saw an obstacle ice thing and manage to stop, but it end up breaking and we continued on. Roshan then finally appeared and I caught him. We then realized we we're heading towards an ice wall. The first being Sid, then Diego. Then me." Manfred said.

"That's something that really must of hurt. Much more than the Dodo you said that bit your tail." Crash said.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"I hope you were all alright." Sam said.

"We all were. Roshan too. Diego though felt it was fun and said anyone up for round two. We weren't in the mood though." Manfred said.

"And I said to tell Roshan to be more careful." Diego said.

"What happened next now?" Buck said.

Manfred realized the next part they were going to tell was something he suffered and the cause for his attitude back at the start of the story, but thought to himself that he might they might as well continue. Although he had a another wife and child, which was Ellie and Peaches. He was happy about that. However he still felt he also missed his old wife and child, which began to come back into his mind finding it really hard to tell everyone here since it would give him too much pain to talk about it. He decided to let Diego speak still. "Can you speak still Diego." Manfred said.

"Sure wh...oh yeah...of course...sure." Diego said.

"Of course what?" Diana said.

"You'll all find out soon." Sid said.

Manfred sat quietly not saying anything. After all the years, of getting over it. Manfred began to feel upset about it again. Without anyone noticing. A tear slid down his face and felt he now didn't want to have it be mentioned. He sat there quietly as Diego kept telling everyone what was happening next. Diego though began to feel speechless as well with Sid. Everyone felt confused. "Manfred...Sid...Diego...? Aren't you going to keep telling us?" Martin said.

"We like to know what happens. Please." Clover said.

"...Well...the next thing...next thing...that...Excuse me a minute everyone." Diego said.

Everyone nodded as they waited. Diego turned to look at Manfred. "Manny. You like to speak what happens next?" Diego said.

"...No either you or Sid. It gives me too much pain to speak about it." Manfred said.

"Well, alright." Diego said.

"Wait? Manny. What gives you too much pain to speak about?" Ellie said.

Manfred didn't respond to his wife. "Manny?" Ellie said.

"I'll explain it. Okay, we found a area full of cave paintings. That's when Sid here notice a cave paintings of what appeared to be a family of three Mammoths." Diego said.

"So?" Crash said.

"...Truth is, guys. Manny actually had a wife, and child way before." Sid said.

The sudden word called family caused Manfred to feel even sadder and upset. More tears began to form at the bottom of his eyes. He wiped his tears away, but kept having more forming. Manfred tried all his might to hold them back for as long as he can until he couldn't any longer. "He did?" Sam said.

"Manny...you never told me, you had a other wife and child...Manny...why are you crying? You okay, dear." Ellie said.

"Daddy...Daddy you okay?" Peaches said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Momma, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all notice looking at the teary Manfred and kept asking him what was wrong and about this family he had once. Sid and Diego were the only ones who knew about Manfred's past, but now everyone was about to find out. "If you did have a family before Peaches and I. What happened to them?" Ellie said.

"...Tell them, Diego." Manfred said.

"Sure, pal. Everyone listen up. This made Manny in too much pain to talk about it. Yes, he had once did have a wife and child. This was before Sid and I met him and before all of you. It's very very sad. This was also the whole reason Manfred was so grouchy and didn't care about moving south. Now you know." Diego said.

"What happened to Manfred's old wife and child?" Buck said.

"...maybe I shouldn't tell. We should just skip this part." Diego said.

"Just tell them Diego. I'll be alright." Manfred said.

"You, sure?" Diego said.

"Yes, I'm sure." Manfred said.

"Alright...it was that day when Manfred witness the fate of his old wife and child in front of his own eyes. Manfred, his wife, and child were spending time together. His child went to have fun, but suddenly came back running for his life." Diego said.

"This is where things are going to get sadder." Sid said.

Diego shook his head agreeing. As Diego kept speaking Manfred still sat there quietly still thinking about his old wife and child. "What was Manfred's child running from?" Sam said.

"A tribe of humans. Manfred tried to do his best to defend them, but couldn't. That's when he couldn't do anything as some Humans cornered his wife and child at the cliff wall. There were humans on top...which then threw boulders down crushing them." Diego said.

From hearing all of this. Everyone all gasped now speechless feeling very sorry for Manfred on how he lost his old wife and child. They all looked at Manfred. Manfred who was still trying to hold back his tears couldn't hold them much longer and began he crying about the lost of his old family 20,000 years ago once again. Everyone decided to comfort Manfred. "Oh...Manny. I'm so sorry." Ellie said.

Ellie hugged Manfred for comfort. "Daddy, please don't cry. You're going to make me cry too if you cry." Peaches said.

Peaches hugged her dad for comfort as well. "...Oh...Manfred...y-you poor thing. You poor poor thing. I just can't imagine how much pain you were in on that day." Alex said.

Alex stood up and walked towards him hugging him along with Ellie and Peaches. Everyone stood up to comfort Manfred. The girls hugging him, while all the guys patting him for comfort. "We understand why you felt so grouchy on that day. I really don't blame you, Manfred. This really makes me feel so bad for the fact Martin, Diana, Clover, Alex and I are humans which did this to your old family." Sam said.

"Yeah, totally. I know, but now humans like us are changed which we told you before and I know how it feels to lose ones you love. What a rough life it must of been. We feel your pain, Manfred. Wish nothing like this ever happened to you. I can't stand to see a beloved creature like you cry." Clover said.

"Yeah, Manfred. Don't cry...We're all here for you." Alex said.

"You may of lost your old wife and child, but at least you now have us." Diana said.

Manfred stopped crying and spoke. "Thanks...everyone...it was just that day made me so upset, but I really shouldn't be crying about it anymore...because I now have Ellie and Peaches here and the fact that some humans like you are kind and nice as well. Also it was a long time. I shouldn't still be upset about it, though I still am." Manfred said.

"That's right, Manny. May your old wife and child rest in peace." Ellie said.

"Yeah, you're right...um everyone. I'm much better now. Can you all let go?" Manfred said.

Everyone responded and let go and all sat aroudn the fire again. "Manny. I am very very sorry and I mean deeply sorry to hear what happened to your old wife and child. Everyone feels the same when they lose ones they love." Buck said.

"It's very much alright, but thanks Buck." Manfred said.

"You're welcome." Buck said.

"Daddy...can you, Uncle Sid, and Uncle Diego continue story now?" Peaches said.

"Sure, Peaches..." Manfred said.

Manfred looked at his daughter. At least he now had a new family, though he'll always miss his old family and never forget about them. Manfred placed his trunk on Peaches patting her. "Now that I'm feeling better. I'll continue instead of Diego." Manfred said.

"Knock yourself out, Manny." Diego said.

"Well, as I kept looking at it. Sid and Diego here felt my pain. Roshan then cheered me up, when he placed his hand on the painting of my old child. I picked him up and looked at him before he hugged me. This is when I began to care for him." Manfred said.

"We all knew you would of end up caring for him sooner or later." Crash said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Eddie said.

"So, then what?" Diana said.

"Well, we proceeded to continue on." Manfred said.

"And...I guess this is when I began to hold respect for the you both. Manny and Sid." Diego said.

"Something tells me that spending time, with Manfred along with Sid softened you up." Diana said.

"To tell you the truth. Yes." Diego said.

"Not surprised at all. Mammoths are benevolent animals like most other elephants." Sam said.

"I notice that. I'll tell what happened next now. So we still continue on our way to return Roshan to his tribe and." Diego said still talking.

Everyone all listened to Diego, and Manfred, and Sid when they want to take over. Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly and Yoko kept listening as Diego kept speaking.


	11. Chapter 11

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko so far were now hearing Diego, while Manfred and Sid sat beside him telling them about the part where saw Half Peak. "So, that's when we saw Half Peak." Diego said.

"And Diego actually did it. So our next stop was to Glacier Pass to finally reunite Pinky with his father and tribe." Manfred said.

"Did you finally see Roshan's tribe then. If so. It's happy you finally got him back with them." Alex said.

".....Not, quite just yet. We still had a very long way to go. So then I we suddenly felt the ground starting to get hot." Sid said.

"Why, was the ground getting hot suddenly?" Buck said.

"Well, I asked Diego if that was his stomach rumbling, but told me to be quiet." Manfred said.

"Because something was about to come. I just wasn't sure.....then there was a crackling noise and suddenly that is when lava shot out from under the ice." Diego said.

"LAVA!" Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, and Buck said, while Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko gasped from hearing this.

"Yep, that's right. Lava." Diego said.

"So, we began to make a run for it. Most of the icy ground began to break everywhere. Sid was in front, Manfred behind him, while I was still a few feet away." Diego said.

"I then said come on so we can get away." Sid said.

"However though. Sid was running, but wouldn't even move. So I said. I would if you were moving!" Manfred said.

"So, Sid could run, but was in the same spot. How hilarious." Crash said.

"Hilarious. I so agree." Eddie said.

"How could you both think this was hilarious, when the three of us were in a serious situation trying to escape from falling into lava." Sid said.

"We just think it is." Crash said.

Eddie nodded agreeing with Crash. Sid rolled his eyes ignoring them. "This, must of been very scary. I just couldn't imagine how serious this was." Sam said.

"Yeah.....I have to say, this was the second most scariest experience we encountered. The first was when we all met Rudy for the first time. Nothing is scarier than that." Diego said.

"Please, don't talk about Rudy. He still gives me nightmares." Sid said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Sid." Diego said.

"Ahem. Sid! Diego! Why the whole mention about Rudy. He isn't in this story." Manfred said.

"We, know......" Sid said.

"Well, lets continue on then." Manfred said.

"I'll go next. So, I had to jump since part of the ground broke. I was lucky." Diego said.

"And to be honest. I wish I could jump like you, Diego." Sid said.

"Sid, said that during this part. I said wish granted as I kicked him to where he was finally safe." Manfred said.

"Though it was mean. At least he saved you Sid." Ellie said.

"Well there was no other way. Anyways, I told Diego to move faster. There were still explosions of lava and ground breaking as well." Manfred said.

"I had to make a jump again, and just decided to. Though at first Manfred and Sid thought I didn't make it." Diego said.

"Did, you make it though?" Martin said.

"What happened next, Uncle Diego?" Peaches said.

"Peaches just wait, dear. Let Uncle Diego tell what happens next." Ellie said.

"Alright, mommy." Peaches said.

"I did make it.....kind of. I was holding onto the edge about to fall." Diego said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were too scared to hear about what happens next. Momma and Papa leaned their heads down to comfort their kids as they still listened to what was happening in the story still at the same time. "Don't worry. Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. Nothing to be scared about. The next thing you here is about Manfred being such a hero." Sid said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko looked and smiled now wanting to start hearing more of it. Seeing they weren't scared to hear anymore. Momma and Papa kept their attention back to the story along with their kids. "Daddy! You were hero!" Peaches said.

"A hero......just like me!" Buck said.

Everyone looked at Buck. "Well.....I am a hero anyway.....just get back to the story." Buck said.

"What did you do to be a hero?" Clover said.

"Manny here saved my life." Diego said.

"He did?" Martin said.

"Yes.....yes he did." Diego said.

"I knew I had a chance to run, but wanted to get Diego so he could live too. So I gave Pinky to Sid and I went to save Diego. I reached out my trunk to Diego to grab it. Though I know it would hurt. I then threw him to safety." Manfred said.

"Oh, Manny. You're too noble for you're own good. What are beloved and caring Mammoth you are for me to have ever met you." Ellie said.

"I just couldn't leave him." Manfred said.

"I know. Mammoth nature....saving family and friends." Ellie said.

"Yeah, especially, when you even risked your own life to save Peaches here from Rudy who nearly ate her." Sam said.

Everyone shook their heads agreeing about how Manfred is brave. "Though, I was surprised, Manny. I didn't think you go that far to save someone. I mean that was Rudy! What were you thinking!" Sid said.

"It doesn't matter. When it comes to danger that my friends and family like all of you are in. Including Peaches. I'm always there to rescue them. That Diabolical Dinosaur was about to eat my little princess and there is no way I would let that gigantic dinosaur go anywhere near her like that." Manfred said.

"But, Manny.......Rudy was bigger than you!!!! If Soto ever did met Rudy. He would be scared and end up beoming a snack for Rudy to eat. That might of happened to you!" Sid said.

"Size. Doesn't matter. Even if Rudy was bigger than me. I would still do anything to save her." Manfred said.

"Daddy, you my hero." Peaches said.

"I just care for you so much, Peaches." Manfred said.

"And so do I." Ellie said.

Manfred and Ellie hugged Peaches. "Ahem.....story." Crash said.

Manfred, Ellie, and Peaches stopped hugging. "Oh, right.....well then. I was about to make a run for it, but suddenly the ice broke and I fell." Manfred said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all gasped. "I yelled MANNY!" Sid said.

"We all thought Manny was really gone.....until...." Diego said.

"Until what?" Buck said.

"Until we began hearing Manny again. He was shot back up by a blast of steam, which landed him to safety with us." Diego said.

"I went to see if Manny was alright. When I got to him. I asked him to say something." Sid said.

"I finally woke up, though Sid at first didn't understand what I was saying telling him he was standing on my trunk." Manfred said.

"I really felt bad for doing that. So I got off and was glad Manny was okay." Sid said.

"Are we all ever glad you all survived. Or we probably never of met any of you." Diana said.

"Well.....I have nothing to say, but going on. Tell what you said Diego." Manfred said.

Diego nodded. "I asked Manny why he did that telling him he could have died saving me." Diego said.

"And I said. That's what you do in a herd. You look out for each other. Just like everyone here." Manfred said.

"Yep, were family. We all look out for each other." Sid said.

"Just like Marty looks out for me." Clover said.

"And of course for my step sis, Di." Martin said.

"Thanks, Martin." Diana said.

"We know, we all care and look up to each other." Manfred said.

"This is also when I began to respect Manny more than ever. I mean he saved my life. Why wouldn't I?" Diego said.

"Well, be thankful I saved, you Diego." Manfred said.

"I am. So I said thanks to Manny." Diego said.

"Then I said. I don't know about you guys, but we are the weirdest herd I have ever seen." Sid said.

Everyone laughed from hearing this. "To tell you the truth.....I still feel we are the weirdest herd still even to this day." Manfred said.

"Why you think, that Manny?" Sam said.

"I don't know, maybe for the fact. We are a family or at least we feel that way and because we are all different species." Manfred said.

"Manny's got a point there everyone." Diego said.

"Well we maybe the weirdest herd, but it doesn't matter. We all care for each other." Sid said.

Everyone nodded agreeing with Sid. "Going back to the story. We still kept going to Half Peak. However a big blizzard came and I asked Diego how much further." Manfred said.

"And I said three miles." Diego said.

"You still do have a long way to go." Sam said.

"Yeah, I was beat. I decided we shall continue in the morning." Manfred said.

"Oh! Oh! This is where I got my name Lord of the Flames!" Sid said.

"Let's hear it then." Martin said.

"Well, Sid. Diego and I turned around to see Sid trying himself on the way." Manfred said.

"You drew a picture of yourself, Sid? If your lucky, maybe someone will find your cave drawing one day." Ellie said.

"Couldn't wait to see what they think of it." Diana said.

"They'll probably think it's silly." Manfred said.

"Hey, makes you think that?" Sid said.

"For the fact. It looked terrible." Sid said.

"Just to play around. We drew Sid a bit rounder." Manfred said laughing.

"Then I scribbled it....that's when I was a genius. Sparks appeared and I made fire. That's where I got the name LORD OF THE FLAMES!" Sid said.

"I've always wanted to know how you got the name." Alex said.

"You lord. More like dork of the flames." Crash said.

"Ha ha good one bro! Dork of the Flames!" Eddie said.

"Crash, Eddie. Don't make fun of Sid." Ellie said.

"Yeah, don't make fun of me." Sid said.

"Whatever. We like to do what we want." Crash said.

Eddie shook his head agreeing. "Ignore them, Sid. Continue on." Ellie said.

Well, we decided to sit around the fire.....like we are doing now." Sid said.

"So, you stopped for the night then?" Buck said.

"As said before. Yes." Manfred said.

"This is where a funny part happens. Cracks me up everytime I think about it." Diego said.

"What was so funny?" Clover said.

"Well, Sid told us from now on we should refer him as lord of the flames." Diego said.

"Without realizing he had his tail on fire. I said. Hey lord of the flames. Your tail is on fire." Manfred said.

"I turned to look and began running around screaming. Pinky began laughing finding it very funny. Then Diego here though grabbed me pulling me to the snow to burn it out. I said thank you and from now on I'll him Diego before speaking." Sid said.

"Yeah. I said. Lord of touch me and you're dead." Diego said.

"Aw, Diego. That wasn't very nice. Sid was thanking you. He didn't do anything to you to be said about that." Alex said.

"Then I said I was just kidding and called him a little knucklehead. Grabbing, Sid here by the neck and began scratching him on the top of the head with my knuckles." Diego said.

"It seems, You and Sid began to form a respect for each other as well. That's so sweet." Diana said.

"Couldn't agree more." Ellie said.

"Uncle Sid? Uncle Diego?" Peaches said.

"Yes, Peaches?" Sid and Diego said.

"You both best uncles." Peaches said.

"Oh....well..thanks." Sid said.

"We're happy to be your uncles, Peaches. Anyway, this is when Manfred told us to see this." Diego said.

"What was it did he want you both to see." Buck said.

"Yeah." Martin said.

"Come on, we don't have all night." Clover said.

"It was a wonderful sight. I couldn't believe it. Little Pinky began to walk." Sid said.

Alex placed her hands onto the sides of her face smiling. "Ohhhh! He learned how to walk! Aw that's so cute!" Alex said.

"This is so heartwarming!" Clover said.

"Little Roshan came walking towards me as I told him to keep coming to me until turning around heading to Diego." Sid said.

"I told, Pinky to go to him, but he didn't. He got to me and tipped over slightly hugging me." Diego said.

"Ohhhhhh!" Clover, Sam, Alex, and Diana said squeling like little toddler girls.

"Pinky or Roshan....learned walking. Like me when I was born." Peaches said.

Momma and Papa smiled hearing about Roshan learning how and the whole thing about him knowing how to walk. Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko giggled finding it adorable since he was a baby like them and Peaches. "That's always a first thing a baby learns......Learning how to walk." Buck said.

"Yeah, but I believe the first thing they learn is to talk, then walking." Martin said.

"Actually other way around, Martin." Sam said.

"Oh, thanks for correcting me." Martin said.

"No, problem." Sam said.

"Pinky, must of thought of you as a great guy, Diego." Ellie said.

"Probably more than Sid here." Crash said.

"Why you two harsh to Sid?" Java said.

"We aren't. We are just saying it for fun." Crash said.

"Yeah, come on realize that." Eddie said.

"Well, Java don't say things like that for fun. Java nice guy." Java said.

"Now that you say it. Your right. We'll stop being so harsh to Sid." Crash said.

"Aw, thanks, Crash and Eddie." Sid said.

"Anytime." Crash said.

"Yeah, anytime." Eddie said.

Sid turned to look at Java. ".....Thanks, Java. You're a pal." Sid said.

"Java is welcome, Sid." Java said.

"Awwww, put it there, big guy!" Sid said.

Sid wrapped his arm over Java who did the same only he ended up wrapping his arm around Sid too hard. "*Gasp*............Uh.....Java.....it's great were....pals.....but I can't breath." Sid said.

Java notice and let go. "Oh, Java sorry, Sid." Java said.

Sid gasped for air. "No worries, Java." Sid said.

"Seems you and Java have a great friendship as well, Sid." Diego said.

"Glad to see you both as friends also." Martin said.

"Thanks, but let's get back to the story. I'll take over now. So as Roshan kept hugging Diego. He pushed Roshan to keep walking. I said look at that. He's growing up." Sid said.

"Roshan then sneezed sitting down. I grabbed him and told him it was time for bed." Manfred said.

"I walked up to Diego and told him I never had a friend who risk their own life for me. I'm referring to you Manny." Sid said.

"Aw, thanks, Sid." Manfred said.

"And I said yeah, he is a good guy." Diego said.

"This is more heartwarming than ever. What was the next thing you all did." Ellie said.

"We all went to bed to hopefully return Pinky to his tribe by tomorrow morning." Diego said.

"It's great to see you were all becoming friends." Sam said.

"Aye, very true......very, very true." Buck said.

"Well, you haven't heard the rest yet. The next morning. We proceeded to Half Peak and..." Manfred said continueing the story.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all kept hearing what Manfred, Sid, and Diego would tell what happens next in their story all still sitting not even tired and just still listened as they heard Manfred along with Sid and Diego telling them until the story is finally over, which it isn't yet and kept listening.


	12. Chapter 12

"We finally have made it." Manfred said.

"And I decided to clean, little Pinky. Of course his dad wouldn't want him to look like a mess. Then I said I began to think he looked like me and spoke to Diego. Who sounded harsh for some reason." Sid said.

"So I said. What's your problem." Manfred said.

"And I said.....nothing. Let's go. Freezing my tail off." Diego said.

"Why did you talk harsh again, Diego?" Buck said.

"Well, listen to find out alright, but it was because of me telling Sid and Manny here nothing they didn't know, which they were about to know." Diego said.

"What was it that you didn't tell them about?" Sam said.

"We'll get to that." Manfred said.

"Anyways, I stopped because I still was feeling very guilty and felt I didn't want to be with Soto and the pack anymore, because I was growing so close to you both. So I stood where I was. I looked up to see one of the pack members, Oscar who then left." Diego said.

"You saw one of them then?" Sid said.

"Yeah." Diego said.

"What was the next thing that happened?" Martin said.

"Now to me. I notice Diego wasn't walking and asked him if he was frozen back there." Manfred said.

"Were you, Diego?" Crash said.

"I bet he was." Eddie said.

"No, I was not! So, I was feeling so sad that I shouted Get Down running towards them and follow me." Diego said.

"This is where, Manny was enraged at Diego and also me as well." Sid said.

"Well let's hear it." Clover said.

"Java like to hear what happens next?" Java said.

"Well, I asked Diego what was going on." Sid said.

"Did you tell them, Diego?" Ellie said.

".....Yes, I told them at the bottom of Half Peak. There is a ambush waiting for them." Diego said.

"And I said. What!" Sid said.

"This ambush you speak of is your pack, right Diego?" Diana said.

"Um, yeah. What else would it be?" Diego said.

"Just asked." Diana said.

"Getting back then. So I then said. What do you mean, ambush....I thought for a few seconds before realizing he set us up." Manfred said.

"I said. It was my job. I was suppose to get the baby. I was about to continue, before Manny spoke." Diego said.

"We realized he must of brought us home for dinner." Manfred said.

"You couldn't believe how angry Manny and I was. I said. That's it you're out of the herd!" Sid said.

"Well.....I said I was sorry, but then....." Diego said not finishing since Manfred spoke.

"I pinned him to the wall with my tusk. Very angry." Manfred said.

"How, angry?" Clover said.

"Oh....you just couldn't imagine how mad, Manny was. He was enraged like crazy." Sid said.

"Wow, Manny......you must of been very cross with Diego." Alex said.

"I couldn't imagine." Buck said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads agreeing. "Yes, I was. I felt he betrayed my trust. I mean after I saved him from falling into lava. I felt he was a traitor." Manfred said.

"I felt more sorry about that moment. So, I tried telling them to listen that I could help them. Because they couldn't since my pack was too strong and asked them to trust me." Diego said.

"Diego? After what you said. Did you really think they were going to trust you?" Martin said.

"I hoped they would, but Manny at first wasn't going to trust. I had a feeling they weren't going to trust me after what I said. So I then said I was their only chance." Diego said.

"So.....did you end up trusting, Diego?" Clover said.

"Didn't want to, but I thought we give him a second chance." Manfred said.

"I'm surprised, Manny. Trusting him again after what he told you both." Ellie said.

"Well, I had some heart left in me. That's what made me decide that." Manfred said.

"Good you all worked things out. So what's next?" Diana said.

"Manfred, Sid, and I made a plan. I pretended to blend in still being on Soto's side which I wasn't. I went to go see telling them and when I came by. I said hello ladies." Diego said.

"You called them ladies? Since when are ladies males?" Crash said.

"It's just a slang." Diego said.

"Now that's humor from you Diego." Eddie said.

"Well.....I have nothing to say about that." Diego said.

"You know I agree with Crash and Eddie. It is really, funny. Calling your pack, ladies when they really aren't." Alex said.

"I know, right?" Sam said.

"Sometimes, Diego. You make me laugh." Manfred said.

"You make us all laugh sometimes, Diego." Ellie said.

"Uncle Diego, you funny." Peaches said.

"What's a Smilodon got to do to have a little enterainment around here.....so that-" Diego said not finishing because Crash spoke.

"Wait, Diego. I have something to ask that we all might like to know." Crash said.

"You do, bro. You know now that you say it. So do I." Eddie said.

"What is it, you two?" Diego said.

"Well, although we know your the names of those others in your pack? What did they look like and what kind of personality did they have?" Crash said.

"We all want to know too now." Sam said.

"Oh, well. First off. I'll tell you about Oscar. He was fit like Soto, and me unlike the others. He also is very rude and jealous since Soto was the one I trusted the most. That's all I have to say for him." Diego said.

"Did Oscar and you ever manage to get along?" Diana said.

"Barely, not that much due to his jealously." Diego said.

"Who's next. Lenny or Zeke?" Sam said.

"I'll tell you about Zeke. He was the suck up of the pack. Always shaking and he had such a silly looking appearance. Thinner body, and very mangy." Diego said.

"Sounds like a total nerd to me." Clover said.

"Clover, do you have to be so stereotypical?" Diego said.

"What? Since when am I stereotypical." Clover said.

"Hm, I don't know, because you judge someone's appearance and looks calling them those kind of things. Plus, at least not as much as Mandy is. You're kind of shallow too." Diego said.

"Shallow!? I am offended! I've never been shallow. Tell Diego everyone. You all know I'm not shallow." Clover said.

"Well......Clover sorry to say this, but Diego's right.....you can be a bit shallow sometimes." Alex said.

"Yeah, Clover.....were not trying to hurt your feelings, but you really are." Sam said.

"I'll be! Then maybe Martin here is only loves me because of my looks. If that's true. I have no reason to be here with all of you anymore." Clover said.

Clover was about to stand up and leave, but Martin held onto her wrist. "What, Martin. You probably think I'm shallow too like that rest of you!" Clover said.

"I don't think you are shallow, Clover. I think you can just work on your personality to be a better person." Buck said.

"Quiet, Buck. You're not in this. Anyway, Martin. If you do. We're through. Only liking me because of my looks." Clover said.

"No, Clover. We all told you, we are not trying to offend you. Just because you might be shallow. Doesn't mean we won't be all friends anymore." Martin said.

"What are you trying to say then?" Clover said.

"Clover. What your boyfriend, Martin is trying to say. We all like you for who you are. I don't think your shallow. I think you just have to love someone because you just do. I also think your still a very kind person in my opinion." Ellie said.

"Yeah, Clover. We're sorry for bringing this up." Sam said.

"Uh, Diego should be sorry. He was the one who brought it up. Didn't you.....Diego?" Sid said.

"Oh....well.....sorry, Clover....I almost broke us all apart from our friendship." Diego said.

"Aw, Diego and everyone else. It's okay, besides you're all right. I am shallow now that I remember throughout my life. Ellie you are right. No one should love someone because of how they look. You should love someone for who they are and love them." Clover said.

"That's right, Clover. I'm always around to help." Ellie said.

"You're all the greatest friends ever. Though that doesn't mean I still can't stop myself from trying to be the prettiest girl in Beverly Hills." Clover said.

"Well, we can't make you Clover." Sam said.

"Yeah, hey everyone. Friends forever! Am I right or what!" Sid said.

"Friends forever!" Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Buck, said while Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko nodded. They all went into a group hug before sitting back down at the campfire. "You know, I'm pretty sure though Martin only likes Clover for her looks. I just know it." Crash said.

"Crash, shut up. Breaking us all apart is one thing, but to Clover and Martin. That's too far." Diego said.

"So, what." Crash said.

"You're wrong, I love Clover not because of how pretty she might be, but for the fact. She accepted me for who I was." Martin said.

"Oh, Martin. Thank you. I'm sorry, that I was about to say we're through." Clover said.

"It's alright, Clover." Martin said.

"Alright getting back on topic. Now Lenny. He was the most obese one in the pack. He always feels hungry, but he wasn't as dumb as Zeke." Diego said.

"How hungry you think he always was?" Sam said.

"Almost always." Diego said.

"He must of been one heck of a none stop eating Smilodon if you ask me." Diana said.

"Lenny actually happened to be a Scimitar Cat." Diego said.

"Scimitar Cat. Also called Homotherium. A cousin to the Smilodons like you Diego. Mainly feeding on Mammoths and Mastodons.....oh, sorry, Manfred." Sam said.

"Nah, none taken, Sam." Manfred said.

"That's good." Sam said.

"Wait, if you were all Smilodons and this Lenny was a Scimitar Cat. Why was in part of your pack, Diego?" Alex said.

"Well, he wasn't born in our family. He found him abandoned as a cub and decided to let him be part of our family." Diego said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Alex said.

"You think Scimitar Cats are alive to this day still just like Mammoths, Smilodons, Ground Sloths, Dire Wolves, Dinosaurs, as well as others?" Buck said.

"Yes, they are alive just like all of them, but they didn't survive to this day. From what I heard the way they are alive today is one of the governments did a cloning experiment about last year finding well preserved fossilized DNA in these Scimitar Cat skeletons they found in this cave somewhere in Idaho. Using it. They spliced it into some of their closest relatives. And those relatives they spliced the DNA into are Smilodons. You know the Smilodons which are the ones that are still alive today along with Mammoths, Ground Sloths, Dire Wolves, and Dinosaurs. Because of this we successfully brought the Scimitar Cat back to existence......I know we all know this and I said this alot to all of you, but it's just so amazing to say over and over again. I'll try and stop." Sam said.

"That's alright, and wow, very interesting. Looks like Java wasn't the only kind of species to become extinct but brought back with the help of this cloning you speak of." Sid said.

"Yes, except now that they have been cloned. There is a population of Scimitar Cats, while Java is the only Neanderthal left." Sam said.

"Cool, are they still trying to bring back other prehistoric creatures that are extinct?" Manfred said.

"Well, I heard with the success of bringing back Homotherium. The government is trying to bring back the Short Faced Bear and Cave Bear as well, but there has been no luck yet. They are still working on it though." Sam said.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Tell us what Soto looked like?" Martin said.

"Right. Ahem, Soto he was the most build and muscular one all of us. He was very hostile, aggressive, and very easy to anger. Soto used to not be like this, but ever since half of the pack I used to live with was killed. He just went crazy over with revenge." Diego said.

"Now that's done. Continue on what you last stopped." Alex said.

"Alright. So, Oscar said look who decided to show up and then Soto said to me he was starting to feel worried about me. I told him not to worry, and in about two minutes. He would be satisfying his taste for revenge." Diego said.

"You decided to turn on Manny and Sid again?" Buck said.

"No, Buck. It was part of the act of our plan." Diego said.

"Oh. For a second there. I thought you were." Buck said.

"Now Zeke then saw Sid which he called Sloth who was holding what he thought was the baby, but it wasn't." Diego said.

"What was it?" Diana said.

"You'll see. Soto said not to give away their positions and wait for the Mammoth, which he was referring to Manny. Zeke however just couldn't wait and I told him he really wants to do it huh. So I said go for it and he did." Diego said.

"Man, that Zeke is so stupid." Martin said.

"Yeah, I knew he couldn't control himself. When he began running. That's when the others followed him. Soto yelled no and to wait for Manny before running along with them to get Sid." Diego said.

"When I saw them coming towards me, I began to run, but couldn't go that fast since I was in deep snow and for the fact I'm a Sloth. As they kept ganging on me. I then got what were these pair of skis and began to sky away from them." Sid said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly and Yoko sat there surprised from what they heard and they waited for what Sid was going to say what would happen next, while Manfred, and Diego who already knew this smiled finding it cool as Sid then spoke starting to tell what happened next.


	13. Chapter 13

"You began to ski. Never even thought sking was invented that far back then." Sam said.

"We didn't either. It was just made somehow I guess. Anyways, I began to ski and kept saying things like back scratcher and feel my powder. I slid up many sharp rocks and watched where I had to go before losing one of my skis. I had one left. They kept chasing me as I still manage to ski. I ended up looking back only to not watch where I went and fell off letting go of what they thought was the baby and went slid going up to higher ground before falling back down. They thought they finally got the baby only it turned out to be a snowman." Sid said.

"I'll tell you. Pretty good thinking you had there Sid." Manfred said.

"Couldn't agree more." Diego said.

"That had to be fun. Sking like that." Martin said.

"It was, yet dangerous too." Sid said.

"Wait, where was Roshan then?" Ellie said.

"Yeah, where was he?" Crash said.

"Where?" Eddie said.

"We'll get to that...oh and after they saw that it wasn't Roshan. I said to them he must of got a little frostbite." Sid said.

"Good one, Sid. Makes me laugh." Clover said.

"Java don't get it?" Java said.

"It's just a kind of joke, people makes." Buck said.

"Oh." Java said.

"Did they keep chasing you, Sid?" Diana said.

"Of course. Soto was really mad as they chased me. What they didn't expect was Manfred. Not knowing about it. Manny here was holding a log yelling surprise, when they saw him hitting them hard. Only Oscar, Lenny, and Zeke though." Sid said.

"After that, I looked down at them before turning around, where Diego here was waiting." Manfred said.

"And I said. Okay, follow me. We'll pick up Sid and get outta here while we can." Diego said.

"Did you all manage to get outta there?" Alex said.

"No, before we could. Soto arrived saying to me. Come on Diego. Let's bring this Mammoth down...no offense, Manny." Diego said.

"None taken, Diego." Manfred said.

"Oh no. Did Daddy, and Uncle Diego manage to get away. What about Uncle Sid?" Peaches said.

"Just let daddy and your uncles talk, Peaches." Ellie said.

"Okay, Mommy." Peaches said.

"Well..." Diego said before being cut by Sid who spoke.

"Oh, wait. Manny and Diego. You all have to hear how Pinky and I took care of Zeke." Sid said.

"Hm, really. Tell us, Sid." Manfred said.

"Well, if it wasn't for, Pinky. I wouldn't of done gotten away. So, I was heading to where I left Pinky to be safe." Sid said.

"Where was he?" Buck said.

"He was in this hole in this huge rock. This is when I didn't notice Zeke being there. When I got there. Pinky popped out and I said. There he is. So I was going to grab him, but he did where's the baby covering his face. It was cute. I'll tell you. I then said that's right where's the baby though Pinky was actually trying to warn me that Zeke was behind me. I turned and saw him before screaming. Zeke jumped at me. Quickly I grabbed Roshan and that's when Zeke got stuck in the hole. Just to be sure he wouldn't get out. I jumped pushing him farther inside saying. Survival of the fittest, then looked at Pinky saying I don't think so." Sid said.

"Wow, so it was Pinky that saved your life, Sid." Manfred said.

"I was wondering why I didn't see Zeke when we all began to fight Soto and the others." Diego said.

"Wow, what a nerd this Zeke was." Clover said.

Diego shook his head for fun. "Being stereotypical again, aren't you Clover?" Diego said.

"I know. I know, but that's just me. It's hard to change my personality." Clover said.

"Aw, don't be offended again, Clover. I was just messing around. Say what you like." Diego said.

"Thanks, Diego." Clover said.

Clover began scratching Diego under his chin, where he then began to purr like a house cat. For a few seconds, Diego was enjoying it before realizing what she was doing. He got her to stop. "Uh! No one didn't see that! Heh, heh?" Diego said.

"We all saw it, Diego. Nothing to be embarressed about though. Toughest ones around can feel soft." Manfred said.

"That's true. Why don't you take over things, Manny. I already began to enjoy Clover here scratching me." Diego said.

"Aw, you want me to scratch you more." Clover said.

Clover began to scratch Diego under his chin again. In return Diego began to purr speaking quietly to himself. "Awwww, oh yeah...*purring*" Diego said.

This made Diego so relaxed he began to lay down purring still as Clover kept scratching under his chin. "Well it seems, Diego here is enjoying a good moment." Sid said.

"Yep, being treated like a House Cat." Manfred said.

Diego looked at them. "Just continue, while Clover here keeps scratching me...How about behind the ears now, Clover. I love that." Diego said.

"You're so cute, when you act so soft." Clover said.

Clover stopped scratching his chin and began scratching behind his ears making him purr much more. "Oh...Now I love that. I could enjoy it all night." Diego said still purring.

"Well, once Diego decides that he enjoyed it enough. I'll continue where we left off. So, now before any of you say anything. This is still part of the plan Diego and I have. He was pretending to still be on Soto's side trying to corner me. Then once getting closer. Diego turned around looking at Soto to defend me. Sot said. What are you doing?" Manfred said.

"I have my bets, Soto was extremely furious that Diego was turning on him." Martin said.

"Well that's a good thing. Soto is a monster. He makes my blood boil of seeing how he has no sympathy for little babies." Alex said.

"You still can't get over that huh Alex?" Sam said.

"I know it's nature, but I guess this is just me." Alex said.

"We understand, Alex." Ellie said.

Sam shook her head agreeing as well as Momma, and Papa. "Wanna here rest of story. Daddy keep telling." Peaches said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko nodded agreeing wanting to hear the rest of it. "Next thing that happened was. Diego said leave the mammoth alone." Manfred said.

"Uncle Diego brave. Soto I no like. He's scary...not as scary as Rudy though." Peaches said.

"He is, Peaches...Oscar and Lenny arrived to Soto's side and this is where the battle begins." Manfred said.

"A battle you say." Buck said.

"Now, I'm gonna warn you all. It's going to be really extreme. This was it. We began fighting. Soto said that he was going to take down Diego first and the two of them began to fight." Manfred said.

Diego decided that he enjoyed it enough and got Clover to stop. Manfred stopped speaking when he saw this. "Thanks, Clover. Never felt anything that makes me feel relief." Diego said.

Clover looked at everyone, while Diego went back to what he was doing tellign everyone their story with Manfred and Diego. "What we miss?" Clover said.

"Not, much." Alex said.

"Good." Clover said.

"Still wanna tell them, Manny." Diego said.

"Yes, please." Manfred said.

"Go for it then." Diego said.

Manfred nodded and kept talking. "So, while Diego and Soto fought each other. I wanted to help him, but Lenny and Oscar blocked my way trying to attack and bite me. I looked to see Diego still fighting Soto who then threw Diego across the snow hitting his rock." Manfred said.

"Ow! That really had to hurt." Diana said.

"I'm surprised that didn't kill you, Diego. From such impact. Wouldn't that kill you?" Sam said.

"You think? Diego here has a pretty thick skull." Sid said.

"Makes perfect sense then." Sam said.

"So, Soto turned and made his way to where I was. Oscar and Lenny still attacked me. I couldn't do anything. I thought it was over then. I looked where Diego was getting up. Turned again trying to hit Soto with my trunk but missed. Soto then made his attack at me, but Diego here took it instead." Manfred said.

"Manny's right. Before Soto could attack, Manny. I quickly jumped where Soto struck me instead leaving me very wounded." Diego said.

"Diego...that was so brave of you. You sacrificed yourself to not have Manny get hurt. What a great friend you are." Ellie said.

"Uncle Diego. You my second hero. You saved my daddy." Peaches said.

"That's what friends do. We stick up for each other." Diego said.

"This is when I came by holding Pinky. I saw Soto about to finish Diego, but Pinky made noise catching his attention. I covered his mouth so he wouldn't hear, but it was too late. Soto smiled in hopes of getting Pinky." Sid said.

"T-That monster! That heartless cold blooded digusting evil monster! Smiling happily in hopes of killing a poor innocent infant! Doesn't he have any idea what he is doing!" Alex said really angrily feeling her blood as if it was boiling on blazing fire.

"This was, Soto. He didn't care about anything, but our pack. Not even little babies." Diego said.

"Well, I don't care. Soto is a monster and though I know it was part of nature. I'll always feel like that! Poor little Roshan must of been so scared." Alex said.

"You want us to tell what happens next or what?" Sid said.

"Oh, sorry. Keep telling." Alex said.

"Alright, now everyone this will be pretty gruesome and I don't think I want Peaches and the Dino Kids to be hearing this. If you could, Ellie, Mr. and Mrs. Rex. You don't want your kids to hear what happens next." Manfred said.

"Okay, Manny." Ellie said.

Ellie covered Peaches ears, while Momma and Papa covered Egbert's, Shelly's, and Yoko's ears. "Now then. I notice Soto looking and was about to run to Sid and Pinky. Before he could. I quickly hit him hard, where Soto ended up hitting onto a wall." Manfred said.

"That's gruesome. How is that. He just hit a wall." Crash said.

"Not, gruesome at all. Liar!" Eddie said.

"Will you just let me finish! This is where things got really nasty. Above Soto were very sharp icicles which got loosen. Soto who was too hurt to move out of the way looked up in fear before they ended up impaling him...Soto was killed." Manfred said.

Everyone gasped. "Whoa! Talk about a very painful death!" Sam said.

"True, much!" Clover said.

"I've heard violent things, but not like this." Martin said.

"...Oh, I saw way way worse, but still a pretty painful death if you tell me." Buck said.

"Soto might of been a monster but suddenly all I have to say about him is...poor guy..." Alex said.

"Whoa..." Crash said.

"Whoa is right..." Eddie said.

Momma, and Papa gasped from hearing this. They never heard of such a very violent death. With it out of the way. Ellie uncovered Peaches ears, while Momma and Papa did the same for Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. "I know, this might sound crazy, but poor Soto. I felt sorry for him." Diana said.

"Whoa! Hold it! Diana! How can you feel sorry for Soto we told you about how evil he was!" Sid said.

"I know, but this was how animals lived. Think about it. You were all doing what you could to survive. None of you aren't good or evil. You all what you had to do." Diana said.

"You got a point, Diana. As I told from before. Rudy. He isn't evil. Like any animal. Your doing what you can to survive. Rudy only attacked Beverly Hills because he was trying to survived. That's not evil. It's survival. Soto and the others were doing the same. Protecting is also what animals would do just like Diego here took the strike instead of Manfred." Sam said.

"Yeah, you're right. Getting back again. I looked at the other two and gave them a growl. They ran off nothing they could do. Sid ran by with me still holding Roshan and I'll let him tell what he said." Manfred said.

"I then said. We did it before we both looked to see Diego still very wounded. We walked up to Diego and..." Sid said not finishing because Diego spoke.

"Where I barely could say some words said Yeah we sure were some team huh." Diego said.

"I said Come on? Come on were still a team." Manfred said.

"Then I said that I was sorry for setting them up." Diego said.

"I set Roshan down where he could go near Diego." Sid said.

"I told Roshan to be strong and take care of Manfred and Sid." Diego said.

"I told Diego here he's a Tiger. I could carry him, but he told us we have to leave him here or we wouldn't reach Pinky's Tribe." Sid said.

"I said he didn't have to do that." Manfred said.

"And as Manfred would always say. That's what you do in a herd. Pinky wanted to hug me, but Manny grabbed him since they took my words and did what I said." Diego said.

"We though Diego was dead." Sid said.

"If he was dead. How is he still here?" Crash said.

"Hm, maybe because I came back from the dead!" Diego said.

Crash and Eddie screamed. "Just kidding. Hear to find out. Alright?" Diego said.

"You had us there." Crash said.

"You did." Eddie said.

Nearly everyone around the campfire had tears going down there face. "Oh, I don't think I can hold my tears any longer." Alex said.

Alex went into Sam's arms, where she rubbed Alex on the back for comfort before letting go of her so she could hear more of the story. "Diego...You were brave." Clover said.

"This is when Sid and here finally reunited Pinky with his tribe. His dad stopped placing the necklace that was from his wife on the ground. This is when he saw Sid and I coming. At first he though we were a treah since I pulled his spear away from his hands. His tribe and dogs turned to see this makign their way to try and kill us, but Pinky's dad got them to stop when I gave him Pinky. He was finally reunited with his family. Sid here fainted." Manfred said.

"I was just surprised. That was it. And it was so beautiful. Pinky's dad was so happy." Sid said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko had tears of joy falling from their eyes. "This is so beautiful. Pinky has reunited with his dad." Alex said.

"So we turned around to leave, but Pinky wanted to give us one last goodbye. So his dad put him down to walk up to us. We each gave him a hug before I gave him back Pinky. In return. Pinky's dad gave me his wife's necklace. We both smiled at each other before they turned around walking away." Manfred said.

"Amazing how such great people like them were capable of gratitude of the inferior." Buck said.

"I couldn't agree more." Sam said.

"I admit. I was surprised. His father didn't kill any of us, even though we were not of his kind. He was grateful to us for saving his son." Manfred said.

"And I'm pretty sure he must be. Pinky, his father, and tribe are probably up in heaven now looking down at all of us right now at this very second for what we did for them." Sid said.

"Pretty sure they are." Manfred said.

"So, what happened to Diego. He's here. I'm getting confused." Alex said.

"Well Manny and Sid didn't notice, but I was actually still alive and made my way to meet up with them alone by myself. By the time I got there. Pinky was already with his father and tribe. I did where's the baby with him one last time before they were gone." Diego said.

"We didn't even notice you, Diego." Sid said.

"Well now you do know. This was the last we ever saw of Pinky." Diego said.

"Still not noticing Diego. He spoke and we turned around. Sid was so happy to see Diego alive." Manfred said.

"I sure was. I really thought you died Diego." Sid said.

"Well I didn't. I lived. Now that we finally got Pinky back to his tribe. Sid, Diego, and I all became friends and decided to live together. I let Sid here ride on top of me as the three of us turned around making a long journey down heading south for warmer climates." Manfred said.

"And that wraps up about everything." Sid said.

"Wow, that was such an amazing tale. It was so happy you reunited Pinky with his dad." Sam said.

"Little guy must of been so happy." Alex said.

"Had me wondering though. You think Zeke ever got himself free from that hole?" Sid said.

"Well either he did or if not. He died of starvation or those other two you speaked of might of helped him out." Sam said.

"I wonder if you still have that necklace, Pinky's dad gave you?" Clover said.

"For a matter of fact...Yes I do." Manfred said.

Manfred reached up his back with his trunk revealing the necklace that Runar also known as Pinky's dad gave Manfred Twenty Thousand Years Ago. Everyone was amazed. "After thousands of years. You still had it kept and in quite perfect condition." Sam said.

"Yep, I still have it because I don't know what to do with it?" Manfred said.

"You know, I have an idea. Give it to me. I think it would be a great display back at the museum in Beverly Hills." Sam said.

"I like that. Here you go." Manfred said.

Manfred gave the necklace to Sam. "So, now that the story is finished. What now?" Martin said.

"We can all go to bed. I'm so tired." Diana said.

"Maybe tomorrow night again we could tell you the story of how we met Ellie, Crash, and Eddie here and then the day after that at night. We tell you how we met Buck, Momma, and Papa as well as Rudy." Diego said.

"You know, we like that. But it's really late. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we can have more fun." Sam said.

Everyone agreed. Sam put out the fire. They all said goodnight to each other. Clover, Sam, Alex, and Diana went into one tent to sleep in, while Martin, and Java went into the other one to sleep in. Manfred, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, and Eddie slept together snuggled. Sid climbed up a nearby tree sleeping on a branch. Diego slept on the ground a few feet away from the Mammoths and Opossums, Buck slept near the burned out fire, and Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all slept together. At this time. Everyone was now asleep waiting to wake up in the morning to continue their weekend fun still camping.


	14. Chapter 14

It was morning and the birds could be heard chirping. Everyone though was still asleep. A few minutes later. Sid was the first to wake up. Stretching his arms and yawning. He looked to see if anyone else was up only to see they were all still sleeping. The Sloth climbed down not sure what he could do since he was the only one up for now. "I don't want to wake any of them up. I'll let them all sleep. What could I do though on the mean time then?" Sid said.

Sid stood there thinking, but got startled when he heard someone behind him speak. Quickly he turned around to see that it was Buck. "Aye, morning mate. How ya sleep?" Buck said.

"Buck......you scared me. Don't do that again.....and I slept pretty well. What about you?" Sid said.

"Pretty well too. From the looks of it. It seems we're the only ones up." Buck said.

"Yeah, with everyone asleep. Things are so boring. Guess we might as well wait." Sid said.

They suddenly heard Diego spoke. Sid and Buck turned around to see him standing near them. "Hey, Diego. Up too?" Sid said.

"Yeah, already did. I need my morning walk. You both like to come?" Diego said.

"We should wait, Diego. Remember what Sam said. He have to stay together." Sid said.

"Sid, you worry too much. Only as long we don't go too far." Buck said.

"Oh, I guess then. Let's go." Sid said.

Sid, Diego, and Buck all agreed and walked together into the woods. However Sid then spoke catching Diego's and Buck's attention. "What, Sid?" Diego said.

"Before we go. I like to grab myself a little snack." Sid said.

"Could of done that in the first place." Diego said.

"Be right back." Sid said.

Sid went to the food to get something to eat only to find most of it all gone. "HEY! What happened to all the food!?" Sid said.

Sid looked around to see where all the food has went. Turning his head. Sid saw the very same Black Bear walking away with the food. "Agh! You again!?" Sid said.

The Black Bear stopped and turned around looking at Sid for a moment before ignoring him as it began walking off again. "Oh, no! Not this time, Pal!" Sid said.

Sid made his way to stop the Black Bear. Diego and Buck notice that Sid was taking quite a long time. "What's taking, Sid?" Diego said.

"I don't know my Saber Tooth Friend. We should check up just in case." Buck said.

Diego agreed as the two of them went to see why Sid was taking so long. By the time they got there. They saw Sid going after the Black Bear shouting at it to give back the food. Both Diego and Buck shook their heads sideways. "Sid has no idea what he is in for. If I were him right now. I wouldn't be doing that. Bears are pretty strong." Diego said.

"Aye." Buck said agreeing.

For amusement. Diego and Buck watched as Sid was getting closer towards the Black Bear. Once he was close enough. Sid stopped where he was. "Hey, Bear!" Sid said.

The Black Bear heard Sid again. Dropping the food. It then turned around looking at Sid. "Give it back or feel my power! I ain't afraid of you. Winner gets the food." Sid said.

The Black Bear didn't respond and thought it might as well because it knew Sid has no idea how strong it is. "It's on!" Sid said.

As Sid let out his first attack. It quickly went back to Diego and Buck who were still watching. They then heard Sid screaming in pain getting beat up. "Oh! Ouch! Sid's gonna feel that one tomorrow." Buck said.

They still watched as Sid was getting beaten up badly by the Black Bear hearing him still scream before stopping meaning the Black Bear took the food and walked off. Diego and Buck made their way to Sid who was laying on the ground badly beaten such as a black eye and bruises on his body. "I've never been so badly beaten in my life....." Sid said.

"Really, Sid. You thought you could take on a Bear?" Diego said.

Diego and Buck helped Sid up. "Well, I didn't think a Bear would be that strong." Sid said.

"You really need to learn more about Bears." Buck said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just forget this has ever happened." Sid said.

"Still wanna go for a walk?" Buck said.

"No. Let's just wait instead now." Diego said.

"Alright." Sid and Buck said.

As they waited. Everyone who was sleeping outside else woke up, while the others in the tents then woke up. "Hey, what was all that noise?" Sam said.

"Let's just say the same Black Bear I ran into once again came by and took most of the food." Sid said.

"Sid! What happened to you!?" Manfred said.

"Sid, here tried to take on the Bear only to end up getting hurt bad." Diego said.

"That was not a good idea. Bears are pretty strong. Anyways, now that we are all up. Let's have some fun and remember. Don't go wandering off too far. Stay close to camp." Sam said.

"We will, Sam." Crash said.

"Yeah, what my bro said." Eddie said.

"Why don't we go and find wild animals we see." Alex said.

"What do you say everyone?" Diana said.

"That would be a great idea. What do you say, Manny?" Ellie said.

"Why not." Manfred said.

"Can we go see wild animals now?" Peaches said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko agreed since they were getting impatient. Momma and Papa got them to be patient. "Just wait everyone. I decided that Manfred and I here will take over things. So follow us." Sam said.

"Yes, come if you like to see more of the wilderness." Manfred said.

"Wait.....what if I run into that same Bear again. This is the third time I ran into it!" Sid said.

"Just stay with us and you'll be okay, Sid." Sam said.

".......alright." Sid said.

"Sid! Look out! It's the Black Bear! Behind you!" Crash said.

"Run Sid Run!" Eddie said.

Sid screamed as he ran, and turned his head to see, but when he saw the Black Bear wasn't around. He stopped and walked back to the others. "Hey! Not funny!" Sid said.

"So, funny!" Crash said.

"We sure fooled you Sid." Eddie said.

"That's enough mates. Come on, we don't want to be standing here all day." Buck said.

"Buck's right. Maybe even on the way. I can tell you more about the Santa Monica Mountains." Sam said.

Alex, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko nodded as they began following Sam and Manfred. However everyone stopped when they notice Martin and Clover weren't coming. "Martin and Clover? Aren't you going to come?" Java said.

"Come on, You'll both be missing out. Join us." Alex said.

"You all go ahead. Clover and I will just stay here at camp." Martin said.

"Totally, we can now get some alone time together without anyone interuppting us." Clover said.

"If that's so......then go for it, lovebirds." Diego said.

"Alright then. We'll all be back later. Come on everyone let's go." Sam said.

With that Sam and Manfred who was leading had everyone following them, leaving Martin and Clover as the only ones here at camp. Once they were not seen anymore. Martin and Clover looked at each other smiling. "Finally! Just you and I. Nothing to bug us." Clover said.

"That's right. Come here." Martin said.

Clover giggled as Martin pulled her to him. Both hugging each other at the same time. After a few minutes. They let go of each other before looking deep into their eyes at the same time, smiling. "Clover." Martin said.

"Yeah, Martin?" Clover said.

"I got something for you." Martin said.

"You do? What is it." Clover said.

"Well I just found it yesterday before the campfire. It's in my pocket." Martin said.

Martin reached into his pocket to pull out what he was going to give to Clover. He opened his palm to reveal a four leaf clover. "A Clover?" Clover said.

"It's not that it is a Clover, but since it's your name as well. You're my, Clover." Martin said.

"Oh, Martin!" Clover said.

Martin put the four leaf clover somewhere on her hair to make her look more beautiful. She looked at it before looking at Martin again. She threw her arms around Martin causing the two of them to fall to the ground, where Clover began to kiss Martin everywhere on his face. In the forest. Diana, Java, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were all walking staying close together. "What do you think Martin and Clover are doing?" Buck said.

"Most likely at it. If you get what I mean." Diego said.

"No, I don't get it?" Buck said.

"You know.....hugging, snuggling, kissing." Diego said.

"That's what they are doing?" Sid said.

"Those two must really love each other so much." Manfred said.

"I think Martin and Clover are such a perfect couple." Ellie said.

"Mommy you right. They are." Peaches said.

"Can you all quit talking about all this mushy stuff. It makes me vomit." Crash said.

"Yeah, kissy, kissy. Ew!" Eddie said.

"One day. You both might find girls of your dreams." Alex said.

"Wouldn't count on that. Crash and I aren't the kind of ones that aren't into girls." Crash said.

"Yeah, you know girls. Wanting everything they want. The two of us are perfect being single." Eddie said.

"You never know." Buck said.

"Buck's right. One day. You might end up meeting someone like you two." Sam said.

"Like Manny here meet me." Ellie said.

"I know." Manfred said.

As they kept talking. A Hawk could be heard. Crash and Eddie looked up in the sky and saw a Hawk. Both gasped. "HAWK! HIDE US!!!!" Crash said.

"No Crash! PLAY DEAD!" Eddie said.

Crash and Eddie both played dead. "Crash.....Eddie....Relax." Sam said.

Crash and Eddie opened their eyes but still played dead. "How can we relax. Hawks eats Opossums......Is it gone yet?" Crash said.

Everyone looked up. "Aye, it's gone boys. Course is clear." Buck said.

"Hawk gone." Java said.

Crash and Eddie both got up. "Phew.....we would of became food." Crash said.

"You know, you both shouldn't be worried." Diana said.

"Diana's right. To be truthful. Hawks won't get anywhere near either of you if you stay with us. In fact like most animals. Animals are quite shy towards Humans, but some will attack in self defense." Sam said.

"Really?" Crash said.

"Yes, really." Sam said.

"I think we've just met our new guardians." Eddie said.

"What about me? Aren't I your guardians?" Ellie said.

"Oh! Oh, you are sis." Crash said.

"Really doesn't matter. We can all be your guardians." Ellie said.

"Any animals to see yet? Don't see any." Diego said.

"We'll see some. Don't worry." Diana said.

As they kept walking. Sid saw what appeared to be a bony beads. Curious. Sid walked towards it and told everyone he found something. "Hey, guys. Look what I found. Pretty cool." Sid said.

Everyone looked. Sam gasped. "Sid no! Don't go near!" Sam said.

"Why, not? It's not like it would hurt me." Sid said.

Sid was about to grab it, until suddenly it moved away and Sid looked to see that it was the tail from a Southern Pacific Rattlesnake who was shaking it's tail. It tried to bite Sid, but the Sloth quickly jumped out of the way. "Ahhhh!" Sid said.

Sid ran back to the others hiding behind Sam. "You didn't tell me. That was a Snake!" Sid said.

"I tried too. You have to very very careful. If I were you. Don't go near these kind of snakes. They are very poisonous and they have enough venom to kill any of us. Even Manfred and Ellie here. Probably not Mr. and Mrs. Rex though since they are bigger." Sam said.

"Wait, a Snake with poison or venom?" Manfred said.

"Yes, some snakes are poisonous and some aren't. This Snake we are seeing here is a Rattlesnake. Look how angry it must be." Sam said.

They all looked at the Rattlesnake which was a few feet away from them. It still kept rattling it's tail before slithering off. "And what type of Rattlesnake you speak of is it, Sammy?" Alex said.

"It's a Southern Pacific Rattlesnake. The only Rattlesnake and only venomous Snake here in the Santa Monica Mountains. They are family of the group known as Viperidae, and genus is Crotalus. Trinomical name of the Southern Pacific Rattlesnake is Crotalus oreganus helleri named by American ichthyologist, Seth Eugene Meek in 1905." Sam said.

"You smart, Sam." Peaches said.

"Wow, Sam. You're pretty smart. How is that?" Buck said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko nodded agreeing with Buck wanting to know. "I'm one of the smartest people in Beverly Hills. I've been smart since I was five and it is because I read and learned so much. That I am often never wrong. I know just about everyone from science, math, and animals." Sam said.

"Just when I thought Mammoths would never forget. Well we got to see an animal. Let's try to see more." Manfred said.

Diana, Java, Sam, Alex, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko kept walking together to see more animals they might run into as they kept walking, but stayed close to where camp was, which they would head back to later.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at Beverly Hills once again. At the Oak Tree inside. Scrat, Scratte, and their children were still asleep. After a few moments. Scrat and Scratte both woke up at the same time. Taking a look outside if it was nice. They walked up towards their kids who were still sleeping. Trying to wake them up gently. Scrat Jr., Scraty, Scratte Jr., Scratette, and Scraeth all woke up yawning. They looked up to see their parents smiling. Scrat told them to come outside so they can start Scratte and him can start teaching them the next lesson. The Scrat kids grunted feeling too tired to start and ignored their parents falling back asleep. Scrat was about to wake them up again, but his wife stopped him. Looking at his wife, Scratte. She told her husband they can let them sleep a bit longer since they have all day to keep teaching their kids. Scrat quickly approved with her letting them sleep a little bit longer. The two Saber Toothed Squirrel parents waited for a while then woke them up. Scrat Jr., Scraty, Scratte Jr., Scratette, and Scraeth didn't feel that tired anymore and were now ready. With that. Scrat and Scratte told their five kids to follow them outside, which they responded and followed them. Coming out of the hole as well as climbing down from the Oak Tree. They reached the ground. Scrat and Scratte turned around. The five Saber Toothed Squirrel pups stopped looking at their mom and dad waiting for them to tell what the next lesson on how to be live as a Saber Toothed Squirrel is. Scrat told them that the lesson they are going to teach them next is to avoid danger. Scrat told them if there is ever any danger nearby. What a Saber Toothed Squirrel must do is run as fast as they can. This includes dangerous situations and predators, though the place they live in has no creatures that would try to eat them so this way. They are in a pretty safe haven. Scrat decided he might as well keep telling them this lesson just in case. Next thing he told them was places to hide at if danger is close. This includes back at the Oak Tree and other places, but for the girls. They can escape by to gliding since female Saber Toothed Squirrels had the ability to glide. They could do that too like their mom. Scratte shook her head agreeing. To show them. She ran up the Oak Tree running on a branch before jumping off. Stretching her arms flaps appeared and she began gliding slowly back to the ground to where they were. She landed near them and walked back to her husband and kids. Scratte Jr., Scratette, and Scraeth felt amazed what their mom did. Scrat Jr., and Scraty felt jealous about their mom and sisters since males like them and their dad couldn't glide. Done with this lesson. Scratte began to tell the next one. This lesson is about running into other Squirrels. Some of them they can be friends with and some they might just not get along. The Squirrels living in Beverly Hills aren't their species. They are modern day ones, while the Scrat Family like are the only Saber Toothed Squirrels still alive in existence, but Scrat and Scratte were glad them and their children were living somewhere that they can live told them that being friends with other Squirrels leads to trust and concern and this creates a strong friendship. Though at first they might not get along, but eventually would. That's what they need to know about. After hours of still teaching them. Scrat and Scratte told the five of them it was break time and could go play. They watched their kids playing in many different ways. Scrat looked at his wife, who then looked at him. They kissed just like everyday. Suddenly when they turned their heads. They saw their five kids running towards them happily. Scrat screamed as Scrat Jr., Scraty, Scratte Jr., Scratette, and Scraeth all jumped onto their dad causing him to fall to the ground. Scratte giggled from seeing this watching her kids hugging her husband. Scrat signed and smiled hugging them all back for how much they love him as their dad. Their kids let go of Scrat and hugged their mom who in returned hugged them back just like everyone mother would. Scrat and Scratte though had no idea why they were feeling like this right now, but assumed it was because their five children has been born for a week and a half now and are happy to be born with two parents that loves and cares for them so much. The five Saber Toothed Squirrel Pups let go of Scratte told them they love their parents. Scrat and Scratte said they love them all too. They all then hugged as a family. Scrat and Scratte told them to go play again, which they did. Watching their kids play again. Scrat pulled Scratte close to him causing her to blush a bit as well as batting her eyelashes. Of course one day their kids will grow up and find love just like the two of them when they met each other and were happy to be together. Their romance time was interuppted when Scratte caught her eyes on what appeared to be Scratte Jr. on a tree branch about to fall off and glide. Scratte gasped. Scrat looked as well and also gasped, while the other Saber Toothed Squirrel pups just watched as Scratte Jr. jumped off. Scrat gasped louder and made his way to catch his falling daughter who was trying to glide, but couldn't. This had Scratte Jr. scared as she began to fall since she doesn't have the ability to glide yet. Before hitting the ground. Something caught her. She looked to see it was her dad. Scratte Jr. hugged her father crying saying she was scared. Scrat hugged her for comfort before putting her down. Scratte who watched the whole thing signed in relief and walked up to them. The other Saber Toothed Squirrel Pups followed walking up to all of them as well. Scratte told Scratte Jr. that she had her worried. Scratte Jr. told her mom she just wanted to glide, but Scrat told her she that was very dangerous and could of gotten herself hurt also saying she can't glide yet, but will. Scratte Jr. understood. From all of this. Scrat and Scratte told them all that break time was over and it was time to go to the next lesson. So Scrat and Scratte began to teach Scrat Jr., Scraty, Scratte Jr., Scratette, and Scraeth the next lesson right now at this very second hoping they will get to know more about living like a Saber Toothed Squirrel.


	16. Chapter 16

As Diana, Java, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko kept walking. The next animal they saw was a Californian Kingsnake. Seeing this. Sid panic hiding behind everyone. "Ahhhh! Not a another Snake! Sam! You know wildlife!? Is it venomous!" Sid said.

"Calm down, Sid. No this type of Snake isn't venomous. It's a Californian Kingsnake." Sam said.

"......Why is it called Kingsnake?" Crash said.

"Is it because it's the king of all snakes. Get it? Kingsnake." Eddie said.

"No, it got it's name because it eats other snakes even venomous ones such as the Rattler we ran into earlier." Sam said.

"Whoa! You're saying this type of Snake eats other snakes. Even venomous ones? Won't it die if it gets bitten?" Manfred said.

"Believe it or not, but the Californian Kingsnake is immune to snakes venom." Diana said.

"Diana's right. That's what makes it really amazing. How some snakes can be immune to venom." Sam said.

"Mommy, look at the Snakey." Peaches said giggling.

"It's precious isn't it." Ellie said.

"Precious!? Yeah right!" Manfred said.

"Aye, it sure has very lovely colours. Black and white." Buck said.

"Let's leave it alone now. Animals need their space. Come on, keep following everyone." Sam said.

"You heard, Sam. Let's move friends. Who knows how much more of this place their is to see." Diego said.

Everyone nodded as they kept walking together. What they didn't know the next creature they were going to run into was always thought to be a hoax. Hearing something in the bush. They all turned to look. "What's in that bush?" Manfred said.

Still waiting to see what it is. Two antlers popped out. "It's a deer. See the antlers." Alex said.

Coming out of the bush. It was actually in fact a Jackalope. Diana, Sam, and Alex were shocked seeing this. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Something that was thought to be a folklore turned out to be real. "Is that what I think it is!?" Sam said.

"No, way! I thought these things were a total myth!" Diana said.

"A Jackalope. Wow, they are real!" Alex said.

"What is this Jackalope you call it. You thought it was extinct or something?" Sid said.

"No, not at all. We just thought Jackalopes really never existed." Diana said.

"Yeah, we always thought they weren't and it was just rabbits that had shope papilloma virus. This is amazing!" Sam said.

"Isn't it adorable. Aw, come here little guy." Sid said.

Sid made his way towards the Jackalope. Diana, Java, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all saw this. "Sid, no! You might scare it away!" Ellie said.

"Sid, leave the creature be!" Manfred said.

Sid didn't pay attention as he got closer to the Jackalope. Sensing Sid's movement. The Jackalope rose it's head seeing Sid and quickly hopped away into the bushes. "Awwww! I just wanted to be pals." Sid said.

Sid made his way back to the others. "Aw, Sid. You just had to scare the poor thing away. Didn't you?" Diego said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads agreeing with Diego. "Java no see Jackalope still now. Aw...." Java said.

"Sorry." Sid said.

"I could have finally prove that Jackalops really existed by taking a picture. Oh well." Sam said.

"You know, Sam. I actually think creatures like that Jackalope is better left unfound. You know just to be sure." Diana said.

"Now that you say it. You're right." Sam said.

The very same Black Bear came by. "It's that Bear again! You back for more pal! Come get some!" Sid said.

"Here we go again." Diego said.

"Yep, here we go again." Buck said.

Sid made his way towards the Black Bear. "Sid!" Diana, Sam, and Alex said.

"Sid, no!" Ellie said.

"You never learn do you, Sid." Manfred said.

"Oh now this we have to watch." Crash said.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"Uncle Sid! What you doing!?" Peaches said.

Sid got to the Black Bear. Looking at each other. The Black Bear was about to attack, but Sid spoke catching it's attention. "No, wait! I was kidding about saying back for more and come get some, but how about this. Let's just get along alright...." Sid said.

The Black Bear thought for a moment and then shook it's head. "Good, now go on. Back to your family. If you do have one." Sid said.

The Black Bear nodded before turning around and running off. "Well, Sid. It seems I have finally sorted our little rivalry." Sid said to himself.

Everyone walked up to Sid. "Seems like you and that Black Bear got into good terms." Sam said.

"Yep. Big, yet cute too when he seems so gentle." Sid said.

"Moving on then." Sam said.

They kept walking together once again. They all stopped deciding to take a little break from walking. "The animals living around here are so amazing. Can't wait to see more we run into." Manfred said.

"Couldn't agree more." Buck said.

"Say, if it's okay Sam. I like to go for a walk by myself. Is that fine?" Diego said.

"Well although I always say we have to stay close together.....sure. Just don't wander off to far." Sam said.

"I won't." Diego said.

"Good." Sam said.

Diego stood up and walked off by himself. "Sam? You sure about Diego walking by himself." Alex said.

"Don't worry, Diego can take care of himself. He just wants to alone sometimes. He won't be too far." Sam said.

"Well, alright." Alex said.

"I hope Diego gets back right away. I wonder how long he'll be." Buck said.

"Probably won't be that long. On the meantime. Why don't we all talk." Manfred said.

Everyone agreed and began to talk to each other. Diego who was walking alone listened to the calm quiet sounds around the Santa Monica Mountains enjoying it alot. Walking around here kept reminding him about the world he and his other friends lived in before meeting their human friends. "You, know. This place brings back a lot of memories. Only thing is there isn't any snow. I can just walk around here all day if I want." Diego said.

As Diego kept walking by himself. A female Mountain Lion was walking near where Diego was in the area. Unlike most Mountain Lions around in the Santa Monica Mountains. She was one of the very few who can talk. She has aqua blue eyes, and lashes longer than other female Mountain Lions. She was in search for prey. Suddenly she heard something walking. Sensing this. Her ears perked up. Possibly thinking it was a deer or something. Turning to the other direction. She walked very slowly to see what it was hoping to pounce on it for lunch. Growling under her breath feeling impatient. What she thought she saw was prey was actually Diego. No longer feeling hungry because she suddenly saw love at the very first sight. She couldn't figure out why, but realize she's in love as in having a crush. "Who is he.....I....I never met such a handsome feline. Oh! He's so cute!....I think I just found the love of my life." The Female Mountain Lion said.

With that she made her way towards her crush, whom she was in love with now. Diego who minded his own business suddenly heard a female voice from behind. "Hi, there handsome." The Female Mountain Lion said.

Turning around. Hazel eyes met Aqua Blue. "Oh.......hi.....did you just call me....handsome?" Diego said.

"Yes, you have no idea how cute I really think you really are." The Female Mountain Lion said.

From hearing this. Diego blushed. No one ever thought of him like this before. Looking at her. He had to admit to himself. She is very beautiful and never met someone so pretty in his life. Diego felt he had to get going. "Well......nice meeting you, but I gotta get going." Diego said.

Diego was about to leave, but the female mountain lion spoke catching his attention. "Wait." The Female Mountain Lion said.

Looking at her once again. Diego then spoke. "What? Listen, I can't stay here all day. I have friends waiting for me." Diego said.

"Well, I like to know what your name is?" The Female Mountain Lion said.

"Oh.....The name's Diego. What's yours?" Diego said.

The female Mountain Lion blushed. "Amelia." The Female Mountain Lion said.

"Who?" Diego said.

"Amelia. My name's Amelia." Amelia said.

"Oh, nice to meet you Amelia. I have to admit, but you're very beautiful looking." Diego said.

"Really......thanks." Amelia said blushing.

"Well....I know we just met, but I felt we've known each other forever. You must have a great family." Diego said.

Amelia felt really down. Noticing this, Diego nodded curiously. "You okay? Don't you have a family?" Diego said.

"Sadly, no I don't. When I was a cub, my parents and two brothers were killed by hunters and I was left as an orphan as the only one who survived the attack. I now live all alone here in the Santa Monica Mountains. No one to live with or care for me. So I had to teach myself how to survive on my own. You probably have to get going now though. I understand. I'll be heading off then." Amelia said.

She turned around about to leave. Diego suddenly felt sorry about her. She was alone in this world or anyone to care about her. He thought to himself. Diego couldn't bear to see this beautiful female feline live all alone. Diego began to care for her. Hopefully he could talk with the others if it would be okay for her to be with them. He looked up and shouted. "Amelia wait!" Diego said.

Amelia stopped and turned around. "What? Didn't you say. You have to go?" Amelia said.

"Yes, but.....I can't imagine how hard your life must be. Sorry about what happened to your parents and two brothers. I as well suffered from something like that long time ago. If you like. How about you come with me. You know as friends." Diego said.

"Do you really mean it?" Amelia said.

"Of course. I couldn't turn down to a beautiful feline like you." Diego said.

"Oh......Diego.....You're so sweet and kind." Amelia said.

"What are you waiting for then. Come on. I'll introduce you to all of my friends. If you like to meet them" Diego said.

"I would be happy to meet them." Amelia said.

"Follow me." Diego said.

Amelia shook her head as she followed Diego. Already now the two were in love, but made it feel like they were just friends. The two of them met up with Diana, Java, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko who were still talking before seeing Diego, but also Amelia as well. "Back already, Diego." Manfred said.

"Yep." Diego said.

"Uh, Diego. There's a Mountain Lion beside you! It's gonna attack!" Sid said.

"No.....no she isn't. Save your breath Sid. We just met. Everyone, this is Amelia. I just met her." Diego said.

"Yes, he both have." Amelia said.

"Diego are you sure about this. Yes, I know you're a carnivore as well as the rexes, but this is different. What if Amelia here goes to her instinct and attack us." Manfred said.

"Oh.....never realized that. This could be a problem." Diego said.

"Don't worry, anyone who is a friend to Diego. Is a friend of mine. In fact. I can control myself." Amelia said.

"Okay, scratch that then. Nothing to worry about. Anyway, names Buck." Buck said.

"I'm, Sam." Sam said.

"Alex." Alex said.

"You can call me Manfred. This here is my wife, Ellie and our daughter Peaches." Manfred said.

"Name is Crash." Crash said.

"Eddie." Eddie said.

"Me, Java. Nice to meet you Amelia." Java said.

"Full name is Sidney, but just call me Sid." Sid said.

"I'm Diana, and this is Mr. and Mrs. Rex and their kids Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko." Diana said.

"It's a honour to meet you all. Diego here said I could hang with all of you. Is that fine?" Amelia said.

"Of course. We always love to make new friends." Alex said.

"Don't sweat about it. No need to be shy." Sam said.

"Thanks." Amelia said.

"Let's get back to camp. For some reason. I want to go back there now." Sid said.

"Alright. Let's go." Sam said.

Listening to Sam. Everyone went back to camp. When they got back. Martin and Clover were nowhere to be seen. Sid who felt thirsty went to get a drink. Opening one of the tents. Sid saw with his own eyes Martin and Clover hugging each other kissing. They got startled and looked at Sid. "Oh, sorry Martin.....sorry Clover." Sid said.

"It's alright, Sid. We were done our alone time together." Martin said.

"Yeah, though it was rude of you to come in like that." Clover said.

"Well, you know. Hand me a watter bottle. I'm thirsty." Sid said.

Martin gave Sid a Water Bottle. "Thanks, and you both have to meet this new friend Diego just met." Sid said.

"New friend?" Martin said.

"Let's see who this friend you speak of is." Clover said.

Following Sid. They got out of the tent and saw Amelia who was sitting down with everyone. "A Mountain Lion? This is your friend." Clover said.

"Yes, I'm a Mountain Lion. Call me Amelia." Amelia said.

"A Mountain Lion who can talk. Nice to meet you, Amelia. I'm Martin and this is my girlfriend, Clover." Martin said.

"Hello." Clover said.

"Now that I met all of you. I never made friends in my life." Amelia said.

"You haven't?" Alex said.

"No, until now. My life was rough and I had to teach myself to survive." Amelia said.

"Don't you have a family though?" Ellie said.

"Sadly, Amelia here doesn't anymore. She told me he parents and two brothers were killed by hunters. I feel for you, Amelia. It's alright." Diego said.

"Thank you, Diego." Amelia said.

"Sorry, for your loss." Sam said.

"It's alright." Amelia said.

"Okay....so now that we are back at camp. We still have rest of the day to keep camping. What do any of you insist we try doing." Buck said.

"Well we all just came back from seeing animals. Let's just hang around here for a bit." Diana said.

"Well we all need a rest anyway." Diana said.

Everyone agreed and all still sat down all together resting and would later do something else. It was quite special too for the fact they all just made a new friend, and possibly the love for Diego who both has yet to reveal their true feelings to each other, but for now stayed like they were friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone was still sitting down resting and were talking. "So, Diego wait? You're a Smilodon." Amelia said.

"Yes, I am." Diego said.

"And from the looks from it. They must be Woolly Mammoths, while Sid here is a Ground Sloth, and my I can't believe what I'm seeing. A family of Tyrannosaurus Rexes. I thought creatures like you were extinct?" Amelia said.

"Aye, what about me, Crash and Eddie?" Buck said.

"What about you three?" Amelia said.

"Were creatures too." Crash said.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"Well, you're ones that are I know survived to this day. Since you two are Opossums and you must be a Stock." Amelia said.

"I'm actually a Weasel. Not a Stock." Buck said.

"Oh....sorry my bad. So is it really true then that creatures like you Diego aren't extinct at all and are still alive?" Amelia said.

"Believe it or not Amelia, but yes. How about you tell her, Sam." Diego said.

"I love too. Only if you like to hear." Sam said.

"Yes, I do like to hear." Amelia said.

"Well, we told our mammal and T-Rex friends here a long time ago that we are some of the many humans that know that Dinosaurs, and ice age creatures are still alive living in unexplored areas of the world, and they are really protected that no one knows, but some humans, and the governments only do." Sam said.

"Wow, this is so amazing. All these years. Animals like me thought creatures like Diego and the others here were extinct, but it turns out they are still alive. I wonder where these thought extinct animals are living." Amelia said.

"Well, for the ice age animals. They are living up here. The unexplored areas they are living in is some areas of Alaska, and other parts of the world. While, the Dinosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles are living deep in the hollow earth known as the Mesozoic Domain." Sam said.

"And we've been there. There's like a ocean there too filled with prehistoric sea creatures as well. Not to mention when I ran into a Megalania that was guarding it's nest." Martin said.

"We all remember that." Alex said.

"Something else I like to ask?" Amelia said.

"What would that be, Amelia." Ellie said.

"How did you all met each other. I find it strange that very kind humans like you have befriended with animals like me or Diego's friends here." Amelia said.

"Well, it's very bizarre and very surprising, but our animal friends here weren't ones that survived to this day. They all got frozen in ice for 20,000 years until being discovered in Alaska by scientists, who then brought it to the museum in Beverly Hills." Sam said.

"How, did you all get frozen, Diego? And does this mean your all like 20,000 years old? I mean I've always actually thought being frozen for that long. You would all be dead." Amelia said.

"Totally, we thought that too, but somehow they ended up living." Clover said.

"It was quite a shock. Frozen for that long." Manfred said.

"You forgot to answer my question. How did you all get frozen." Amelia said.

"Let me explain, my feline friend. The Great White Beast known as Rudy was the whole reason for getting us frozen. Somehow Rudy found this other entrance which lead to the surface. There was this Dinosaur World, it was a different one. Not the Mesozoic Domain. So I had to get Momma, Papa, and their kids here and we went up to try and stop Rudy." Buck said.

"Who's this Rudy you speak of." Amelia said.

"The most terrifying creature any of us have ever encountered and most scariest. He was bigger than Momma and Papa here. He's an albino Suchomimus." Manfred said.

"Yeah, I am never scared when it comes to danger fighting creatures. I'm always brave to fight any creature, but believe or not, I was really scared of Rudy too. That he gives me nightmares so many times ever since that incident he almost ate me but luckily, Buck saved me before Rudy could swallow me down. He's on my top list of being the most scariest creatures I and us have ever faced. He was one of the most vicious creatures I ever took on. He would even make any creature I have ever met and fought get really scared of him. Even Synths would get scared of him and not stand a chance since he could easily turn them into a snack for himself.....We'll let Buck get back to where he was." Martin said.

"Thank you, anyway. We all saw Rudy chasing Manfred and the others here. We manage to try and stop him, but Manfred who planned something backfired and an avalanche covered all of us until the day we thawed out." Buck said.

"Oh my, very tragic. And how did you all get out of the ice." Amelia said.

"Someone or somebody messed with the temperature melting the ice. We then met them and we all found out Rudy was causing chaos in Beverly Hills. We all teamed up and manage to stop him." Diana said.

"So.....what happened to this Rudy." Amelia said.

"Rudy has been relocated to the Mesozoic Domain, where he is living there now." Martin said.

"So, that's where he is now." Amelia said.

"We also forgot to mention that Java here is a Neanderthal. Also known as a Caveman." Buck said.

"And he's the only one left in existence." Clover said.

"Aw, you poor guy. I know how it must feel to be the last of your kind." Amelia said.

"Java ain't sad about it." Java said.

"That's good at least." Amelia said.

"You know, I think we've all rest enough. Let's go have some fun now." Sam said.

Everyone shook their heads agreeing with Sam as they got up to have some fun. Except Amelia just stayed where she was. Diego who notice this turned around and spoke. "Amelia. You coming. Let's have some fun." Diego said.

"Oh.....well alright. I was just thinking of something." Amelia said.

With that Amelia got up making her way to Diego who waited for her. They then went off to catch up to the others. When thy both caught up. Unlike everyone else. Amelia seemed to be very quiet walking close to Diego feeling as if shy. "Something wrong, Amelia..." Diego said.

"No.....why do you ask?" Amelia said.

"Because you're being so quiet." Diego said.

"Well.....it's just things for myself to think about. Thank you very much to allow me to hang with you and be your friend, Diego." Amelia said.

"Amelia.....Don't mention it. It's just a great thing me and my friends met a new friend." Diego said.

Everyone who heard them talking turned around. "It seems like their is love at the sight from this." Sam said.

"Ohhhh....Diego and-" Sid said before being grabbed by the neck by Diego.

"Sid! Don't even go there." Diego said.

"*Gasp* Okay.......Please let go." Sid said.

Diego released Sid's neck. "Everyone please, just because Amelia and I are talking. Doesn't mean it's always love." Diego said.

"It's very much true. It was funny that you were teasing us. Back when I was a little cub. After my family was killed. Many animals would tease me for living alone........Everyone, I have something to ask." Amelia said.

"What is it?" Sam said.

"Tell, us." Alex said.

"I know we only know each other for a bit......but....all my life. Truth was.....I didn't like it up here...." Amelia said.

"What are you trying to say?" Buck said.

"Come on, spit it on." Crash said.

"Crash, patients." Eddie said.

"Go on, Amelia. Take your time. Tell us the rest." Ellie said.

"Well......ummmm.......I just don't know why, but I'm starting to feel that not only I feel your my first friends, but my new family. You're all so kind and sweet, and I like to live with all of you wherever you all live." Amelia said.

"Amelia......Of course......if that's fine by the rest of you." Diego said.

"We understand, Amelia......Didn't have to make so hard. We were already began to view you as a part of our friendship." Sam said.

"Yeah, welcome to the herd." Ellie said.

"Really........I thought that you would all say no." Amelia said.

"What!? What would make you think we wouldn't let you be part of our group." Manfred said.

"For the fact...You would all grow tired of me and probably want me to leave then." Amelia said.

"Amelia!? We would never go there. We accept anyone for who they are." Diana said.

"My sis is right, Amelia. We do." Martin said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads agreeing. "We all do. Java accepts." Java said.

"See, Amelia. Now come on. You might just start a new beginning of a new life." Diego said.

"I don't know what to say....Thank you everyone. Even you, Diego." Amelia said.

Everyone smiled. Peaches, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all ran up to Amelia hugging her. "Aw, even the kids accept you." Ellie said.

"They sure do. Like all of us." Manfred said.

"Can Amelia be aunt to me?" Peaches said.

"Of course. Now that I'm a part of your herd. I could be." Amelia said.

"Yay!" Peache said.

Peaches, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all let go of her. "We still have all day. come on, we have lot's that we can do." Sam said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, Yoko, and Amelia nodded to Sam as they all went to do many kind of fun things. Looking at lot of wildlife. Some of them were taking pictures of the creatures. Sid saw a cave and decided to check it out. It was dark inside. "Pretty dark in here." Sid said.

Sid suddenly heard a growl, which scared him. "Wha.....heh, heh....." Sid said.

Sid lit up a match and saw what was a Grizzly Bear growling at him. "Oh, this could be bad.....Ahhhhhh!!!!" Sid said.

Sid ran out of the cave at full speed, with the Grizzly Bear on his trail. Making it back to his friends he shouted to them. "Wasn't the Black Bear enough! Now a Grizzly!" Sid said.

"Grizzly!" Everyone said.

They all saw the Grizzly Bear coming towards them all. However the Grizzly Bear stopped when it saw Momma and Papa knowing it would not want to mess with creatures like them. The Grizzly Bear turned and ran away whimpering like a dog. "Phew, close call." Sid said.

"Sid, must you always bring back danger." Manfred said.

"I don't mean too." Sid said.

Everyone kept checking all the wildlife. The next thing they saw were a herd of Bison. "Look, Bison!" Martin said.

"Amazing!" Diana said.

"This is strange.....Bison aren't native here in the Santa Monica Mountains...." Clover said.

"Well, about a few months ago. They have been reintroduced here to the Santa Monica Mountains. They are the buffalos of North America." Sam said.

"It'd be wise enough to mess with those things. They could do some serious damage." Diana said.

"Say where's Crash and Eddie?" Ellie said.

"Aren't they with us." Martin said.

"No, I can't find them anywhere." Ellie said.

Ellie turned her head and saw them making their way towards the group of Bison. "Crash! Eddie!" Ellie said.

Everyone else turned their heads and saw the two Opossums as well. "Whatever they're doing. I'm pretty sure it's nothing good." Manfred said.

Crash and Eddie stopped and looked at the pack of Bison. "Crash. Watch this!" Eddie said.

"Alright." Crash said.

Eddie laughed under his breath and shouted very loud. "Bison! Look out! Danger! Danger!" Eddie said.

Crash and Eddie laughed. The herd of Bison felt alarmed and all began to run thinking their was a threat. Back to the others. They saw the pack of Bison making their way towards them. "Oh no....They just didn't.....Tell me they just didn't...." Manfred said.

"Yes....Manfred they did." Sam said.

"Run! Stampede!" Sid said.

Crash and Eddie stopped laughing when the sound grew louder. Taking a quick look. They screamed at the charging Bisons. "Run!" Crash and Eddie said.

Crash and Eddie ran back to everyone. Then all began to run together hoping to get away from the Stampede of Bison. "Way to go, you two! And I thought Sid was the only one to put us in tons of danger!" Manfred said.

"We didn't think this would happen." Crash said.

As they kept running. Diego felt he was being a coward and he wanted to show Amelia here how brave of a Feline he can be. Since just like her. He had feelings for her too. Diego turned around and roared loudly at the stampede of Bison. Seeing this. They all turned around scared and ran the other way. Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, Yoko, and Amelia turned their heads to see Diego standing where he was and the Bison Stampede running back in the different direction. "Diego!? What did you just do." Martin said.

"Why did they flee?" Clover said.

"Something just told me to use my instinct and scared them. Don't know what it was, but just did." Diego said.

"Good thinking there, Diego." Sam said.

"Always a pleasure." Diego said.

Amelia just couldn't believe what she saw. Amazed that Diego is brave and scared off an entire stampede of Bison that could of killed them all. "Diego, you're so brave." Amelia said.

"I guess I am." Diego said.

"We better start heading back. It's close to supper." Sam said.

They all agreed with Sam. All still staying together. They made their way back to Camp and cook supper. After getting it all prepared. Everyone ate and later finished. Everyone all decided to stay at Camp or near it for the rest of the day and all began to do their own kind of things. Having fun right now at this minute and hanging out right now.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was still doing their own things. Ellie was putting Peaches for a nap. Sam was reading a book about animals and wildlife. Clover was too busy trying to make herself pretty like combing her hair and stuff. Alex was playing with Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. Momma and Papa were both watching happily knowing that Alex is very kind and sweet person who cares for animals and other things. Crash and Eddie as always were goofing off or around. Java was taking a walk around the camp feeling bored. Martin was sitting by himself. While Manfred, Sid, and Buck were sitting a few feet away from Martin wondering about something. Diego was minding his own business and across from him was Amelia who was staring at him. "Oh......if only I could admit my feelings to Diego......I'm just so nervous...." Amelia said.

Diego was feeling the same way as he thought to himself. "I've never met anyone so beautiful than her. Her eyes.....wow....I haven't realized until earlier. I love her, but does she love me back.......Well she did say I was cute and handsome.....and seeing how she acts around me......who knows. I'll have to wait until it gets there. If only I wasn't too nervous to confess how I feel towards her." Diego said.

Amelia decided to give it a try and stood up walking towards Diego. "Hi.....Diego." Amelia said.

Diego turned his head looking at her. "Oh!...........hi.....not doing much...." Amelia said.

"Well.....that's great." Diego said.

"Mind if I sit beside you." Amelia said.

".......Why, sure.....I really couldn't see why. Go ahead." Diego said.

Amelia sat down sitting beside Diego. Both felt speechless. They felt they couldn't hold their feelings for any much longer and thought they admit right now at this very moment. "I have something I like to tell you." Diego and Amelia said at the same time.

"You do?" Diego said.

"I asked first....didn't I." Amelia said.

"I think we said it the same time. So what is it you want to tell me." Diego said.

"You first." Amelia said.

"No, you can tell first. Like they always say. Ladies first." Amelia said.

Amelia giggled from hearing that. "Oh, Diego.....but I want to tell you this in private." Amelia said.

"Sure. Let's go behind those trees." Diego said.

Amelia nodded as they both got up and went behind the trees to tell what was going to be how much they care for each other. "So......Amelia. What is it you want to tell me..." Diego said.

Amelia gulped nervously fearing that Diego only sees her as a friend, while she sees him more than that. "Diego......." Amelia said.

"Yes....Go on." Diego said.

".........Well........As we said from before. We only known each other a little.........it's very hard to say.......but when I first saw you....I.....well.........I don't know how to put this......it's nothing nevermind...." Amelia said.

"Amelia, please. It's alright. You can tell me." Diego said.

"......Well.......Diego........you think I'm a friend right." Amelia said.

"Of course......And I'm happy to be your friend." Diego said.

"As well as part of this family or herd or whatever......but.....Diego.......I can't believe I'm saying this right now........I........I....Oh, Diego! What I'm trying to say is. I love you! When I met you. I just wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I never met someone so nice, and brave. I admit it.....I love you and you probably don't feel the same way, and if you don't. It's okay to be at least friends." Amelia said.

Amelia lowered her head down in shame. Diego couldn't believe it. She does love him. He never felt this happy in his life. No longer feeling nervous. There was no need to tell her since he was trying to tell her the same. "Amelia." Diego said.

Amelia looked up at Diego. "Yes, Diego." Amelia said.

"I was going to tell you the same thing, and yes believe it. I love you too, Amelia. Someone wonderfully pretty and gorgeous deserves a feline like me. I too want to be with you for the rest of my life, but you still would since your part of our herd now. I love you, Amelia. I love you very much." Diego said.

Amelia felt warm tears of joy forming in her eyes as they ran down her face. "Oh! Diego! Do you really mean this!" Amelia said.

"I do." Diego said.

"Oh, Diego. You've made me the happiest feline ever!" Amelia said.

Back to everyone else. They all heard them confessing their love this whole time and were all sitting together now hearing all of this. Peaches was also up from her nap. "Ah, I knew those two would love each other." Sid said.

Crash had a tear going down his face before wiping it away. "It's so beautiful." Crash said.

"Same here, bro." Eddie said.

"You finally found your love, Diego. Good job, pal." Manfred said.

"He sure did." Ellie said.

"Uncle Diego now with Aunt Amelia. They do love each other!" Peaches said.

"Java happy for Diego." Java said.

Momma and Papa were smiling, while Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko smiled as well. "I just had a feeling they would confess their true feelings." Martin said.

"Totally, Marty." Clover said.

"Oh, Diego.......We are all happy for you." Alex said.

"Yeah." Diana said.

"So, heartwarming." Sam said.

Back to Diego and Amelia. Diego then spoke to her once again. "Yeah, Diego." Amelia said.

"Amelia. I'm going to ask you this, but.........would you be my mate." Diego said.

"Diego. Of course. I love to be your mate. This is what I want. Oh, Diego! Promise me you will never leave me." Amelia said.

"Never. I never will." Diego said.

With that. They both rubbed their faces together purring. They then both walked out of the forest, where they saw everyone looking at them. "Oh.....hey everyone....um Amelia and I...well...." Diego said.

"It's okay, Diego. We heard everything. We had a feeling you both would fall in love. And we're happy for you." Sam said.

"We all did. This is a start and change of a different thing." Diana said.

"Guess there's no need to hide this then." Diego said.

Sid walked up to Diego. "I'm proud of you, Diego." Sid said.

"Aw, shush Sid. I have hopes you'll find someone too one day." Diego said.

"Really...or are you just being sarcastic." Sid said.

"Sid really. I promise you. You'll find someone. Not right now. But one day." Diego said.

"You're a great friend." Sid said.

"So are you. But don't mean I still find you annoying at times." Diego said.

"I wouldn't count on that, but hey. Friends are friends." Sid said.

"They sure are." Diego said.

"Well it's getting pretty dark. We'll have a campfire soon and Manfred and the others here are going to tell how he, Sid, and Diego met Ellie, Crash, and Eddie." Martin said.

"Right of course. Let's go find wood so the sooner we get it. The quicker we'll get there." Sam said.

Everyone agreed and worked together to go find wood so they can make a campfire. Back in Beverly Hills. Scrat and Scratte were teaching their kids the final lesson for the day. This lesson they were teaching them was to tell if an acorn is good to eat because some aren't in good condition sometimes after teaching them this whole entire lesson, which took ten minutes. Scrat and Scratte realized it was getting dark and today was quite enough. Scrat and Scratte called Scrat Jr., Scraty, Scratte Jr., Scraeth, and Scratette it was bed time and all went back into the Oak Tree to all go to sleep and tomorrow start more lessons to their kids. Back in the Santa Monica Mountains. Already it was dark as the night sky covered it. Everyone else was sitting down waiting for Manfred since it was his turn to get some wood. As they all waited. Manfred returned holding tons of wood with his trunk. "Is this enough wood, Sam or do you think we'll need more. Because I'll go back and get more." Manfred said.

"Nope, no. That's enough, Manfred. We got all the wood we need." Sam said.

"Well in that case. I'll put it down then." Manfred said.

Manfred placed all the wood onto the ground. "We'll let Sid also known as the Fire King do the honour." Manfred said.

"Well, well. Why thank you. Stay back everyone." Sid said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, Yoko, and Amelia all backed away a little. Sid just like last night picked up two rocks grinding them, which created sparks that fell onto the wood starting the fire. "Fire's here everyone. Make yourselves as warm." Sid said.

Everyone got close all surrounding the fire. "A campfire ain't a campfire without Marshmallows........Oh, yeah.....I forgot....remember that Black Bear I kept running into. He took most of the food this morning, but the good thing is that him and I are now on good terms and getting along." Sid said.

"Don't worry, Sid, but it's good to see you and that Black Bear got along since we all saw it for ourselves today. Then you angered a Grizzly, then almost got trampled by a herd of Bison, but thanks to Diego. We lived." Sam said.

"Oh, well.....I have nothing to say. Guess their won't be marshmallows then." Sid said.

"Actually, we have some extra packs. Here they are." Martin said.

Martin took out some packs of Marshmallows, that the Black Bear didn't take. "And for a matter of fact. Martin and I brought gram crackers and chocolate." Diana said.

Diana took out a box of gram crackers and some chocolate. "We're having smores! I love smores!" Alex said.

"We sure are." Martin said.

"I want Smore first! I want first!" Peaches said.

"Just wait, Peaches. You'll get yours." Ellie said.

Martin and Diana made smores for everyone each except for Diego, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, Yoko, and Amelia since they were meat eaters. So instead they gave them all steak and ham. "Now this is more like it. Don't you think?" Manfred said.

"Couldn't agree more. Now especially now that I've found love. Amelia, you're more precious than anything in this world." Diego said.

"You too, Diego. I'm just happy to be part of this herd and living with all of you now." Amelia said.

"Mushy, mushy! Kissy, kissy! Ha ha ha ha!" Crash and Eddie said together.

Diego looked at them. "Quiet or else!" Diego said.

Crash and Eddie didn't say anything and minded their own business. They suddenly heard something in the bushes. "What was that!?" Alex said.

"Everyone stay close to Mr. and Mrs. Rex." Sam said.

"Marty I'm scared. What is it!" Clover said.

Martin held Clover close to him. "I don't know, but don't worry. Don't be scared. I'm here." Martin said.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm scared!" Peaches said.

"Everything will be alright, Dear." Ellie said.

"Don't be scared Peaches." Manfred said.

As everyone looked. What came out of the bushes was in fact none other than a Sasquatch also known as Bigfoot. This one appeared to be about eight feet tall. It had brown fur and looked pretty strong. "What is that?" Manfred said.

Upon seeing this. Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex signed in relief. They seen and knew Sasquatches before and since they know they exist. "Everyone it's alright. It's just a Sasquatch." Sam said.

"A what?" Sid said.

"Sasquatch?" Buck said.

"Yes, a Sasquatch. As Sam said here. We know what they are and met them a lot. It's a descendant of Gigantopithecus." Martin said.

"Yes, it is." Sam said.

The Sasquatch made it's way towards everyone looking at them. "Is it going to attack?" Crash said.

"This thing is huge." Eddie said.

"No, don't worry. Most are very friendly. This one here probably just wants a snack." Sam said.

Sam took out a marshmallow lending it over to the Sasquatch. "Here you go. Now go on. Don't bother us again." Sam said.

The Sasquatch grunted happily and took the marshmallow before walking away back into the woods. "Never thought we have Sasquatches living here in the Santa Monica Mountains." Clover said.

"Well, They've been known to go down south here for reasons. Their are also Yetis, but like Java here. There is only one Yeti left in existence and his name is Abominable. He's a friend to Power Croc and these other friends of his." Sam said.

"Who's Power Croc." Sid said.

"A friend of ours. We teamed up with lot's of heroes and he was one of them. It was when we had to save the feudal era, while the huge monsters who live on this island called Monster Island like Godzilla and these others went to save the world here." Sam said.

"When did this happen?" Diego said.

"It's a long story. Maybe one day we'll tell you all." Diana said.

"Oh, alright." Diego said.

They all heard a noise in the bushes again. Turning their heads. They saw something really small come out from the bushes towards them. Everyone screamed, but stopped when they saw it was just Billy. The tiny green alien. Who works for W.O.O.H.P. Centre. "Billy! You scared us!" Diana said.

"Sorry....." Billy said.

"What are you doing here?" Martin said.

"Yeah, what Billy doing here?" Java said.

"I heard you all went camping. You didn't invite me and M.O.M. and Jerry said I could take a break for the weekend. So I went looking for all of you and here I am now with you all. So can I camp with you all." Billy said.

"Of course, sorry we didn't invite you." Alex said.

"It's alright." Billy said.

Billy notice Amelia. "Oh, hello. And who would you be?" Billy said.

"Amelia's my name." Amelia said.

"Diego just met her today and she's now living with all of us. Diego and her are now officially mates." Clover said.

"Really, good for you Diego." Billy said.

"Well, it's nothing. Now that I have love. Life will be better." Diego said.

"So......what are you all doing now." Billy said.

"You know now that you mention it, Billy. Manfred, Sid, Diego, and maybe Ellie later are going to tell us of how the three of them met her, Crash, and Eddie. It's going to be a another long night, but might as well begin it." Sam said.

"Oh.....cool.....mind scooting a bit over." Billy said.

"Sure." Sam said.

Sam moved a bit allowing Billy to get off his little flying disc and sat down with everyone. "Alright, before we start though. Does anyone need to go to the bathroom. Just so we don't get any interupptions later." Manfred said.

Everyone shook their heads no. "Alright. Time to tell the story then..........This will be a another great night. So.....the way we met Ellie, Crash, and Eddie here." Manfred said starting the story.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, Yoko, Amelia, and Billy all began to listen to the story of how Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie all met. Just like the last time. Manfred, and the others would be giving turns. Everyone listened as Manfred kept telling the start of the story.


	19. Chapter 19

"It was months since we got to where all the animals like us were going. Sid here began to start his own camp for kids." Manfred said.

"Yep, I sure did a job well done. They always listened to me." Sid said.

"Um, Sid.....No they didn't. That is so a lie." Diego said.

"Alright, alright......Well. I caught the sight of one of the kids running and told him no running. There was also this girl sloth who was finding me attractive for once, but after leaving from behind this ice block. She didn't find me that attractive anymore." Sid said.

"So, she thought you were a buffed up Sloth.......And we thought Clover was shallow though not a lot." Crash said.

"Too bad for you, Sid." Eddie said.

"Well, I kept trying to tell them all to listen, but they just wouldn't, but suddenly I was pulled up and hung upside down. The kids were going to beat me up like a pinata." Sid said.

"See everyone. That's why I'll never let Sid babysit Peaches." Manfred said.

"Whatever, but I shouted stop telling them they are suppose to wear blindfolds." Sid said.

"Uh......Sid, we're you really going to let them hit you like a pinata?" Sam said.

"To be honest, Sid. I don't think you make a good camp boss." Clover said.

"I understand, and Sam. There was no other way to enterain them. So I might as well let them beat me up like a Pinata. So one of them hit me, and then this other kid said it was his turn since they all wanted to do this to me. Somehow I got swung and hit one last time. My foot got loose from the vine and I fell back to the ground." Sid said.

"Ouch, that had to hurt. Hope you were okay after that Sid. Hate to be you in that situation." Billy said.

"These kids you speak of Sid seems cute. Kids, how else would they act." Amelia said.

"So did they kept doing things to you Sid." Buck said.

"Well they all decided to bury me then and by the time they did. Manny and Diego here came by." Sid said.

"Yep, and I said hey, hey whoa who says you kids could torture the sloth." Manfred said.

"And I said. Manny don't squash the creativity." Diego said.

"I then said. Manny, Diego. My bad mammal jabbles and asked one of them to get me out." Sid said.

"Mammal Jabbles. Funny." Alex said.

"I told Manny and Diego here I now made a camp and Diego rudely said I'm now an idiot of two places." Sid said.

"You still are anyway sometimes." Diego said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sid said.

"I was telling Sid he wasn't qualitifed to run a camp." Manfred said.

"Were you really Sid?" Buck said.

"Yes.......no...still thinking I was. One of the kids tied my legs before knocking me over. Manny and Diego never think I could do anything. You don't have any idea how hurtful this was." Sid said.

"Manny, Diego. How could you feel that way towards Sid. Thinking he can't do anything?" Ellie said.

"Yeah, anyone can do anything. Poor Sid. Treat him with respect." Alex said.

"Aye, what then happened next." Buck said.

"With that Sid walked away or more like hop away since he still had his legs tied." Diego said.

"Sid you know we were kidding. We didn't mean it." Manfred said.

"Well you still made me felt hurt." Sid said.

"We're then sorry for that, Sid. In fact there are things you can do." Diego said.

"Thanks." Sid said.

"As Sid left. One of the kids said hey let's play pin the tail on the mammoth. Now they were going to try and tortue us." Manfred said.

"How cute. What do you expect. Kids are kids." Alex said.

"He he, Pin tail on Mammoth." Peaches said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all giggled. "Say let's try Pin the tail on the Mammoth now." Crash said.

"Okay." Eddie said.

"Don't even think about it." Manfred said.

Crash and Eddie turned away from Manfred. "So, did the kids end up pinning whatever they were trying to do to you." Martin said.

"Well we screamed for Sid but manage to do something." Manfred said.

"Now to me. I was so mad talking to myself. I could do stuff as I struggled to get those vinces off my legs. I was going to do something to show them." Sid said.

"What was it you were going to do?" Sam said.

"You'll find out." Sid said.

"Now to Diego and I again. We got the kids to stop and told them a story. They seemed to really like it." Manfred said.

"I told Manfred he did a good job.....So things seemed really happy until one of the kids asked a question about the story until one of them mention family again. Making Manfred sad once again. So I notice and then said. Then the hungry tiger ate the pesky little kids and pounce towards them, where they all screamed running off." Diego said.

"Aw, Diego. You scared them. How mean." Alex said.

"Well it was the only way to get them to keep asking Manny things. I asked if Manny was okay." Diego said.

"After telling, Diego. Two kids came running by shouting outta the way and run for your lives." Manfred said.

"Why.....Was there a predator or something in the area." Billy said.

"No." Diego said.

"What was it they were running from then?" Diana said.

"We told them to wait and what they were running from. They said that the world was coming to an end." Manfred said.

"Was it? If so how did they find out." Diana said.

"They heard it from Fast Tony who said it." Manfred said.

"Who Fast Tony?" Java said.

"Some Armadillo who tries to sell anything he can. Trust me. He was annoying. So we went to see him to ask him where he got this whole end of the world thing from. By the time I got there. I grabbed him and asked why he was scaring everyone with this doomsday stuff." Manfred said.

"Some sales person he seemed to be." Ellie said.

Momma and Papa shook their heads agreeing. "He said it was for a living and said that due to warm weather the whole valley would flood and I told everyone around not to believe him since I didn't seem to believe any of this at all. This Aadvark then said aren't Mammoths very much extinct saying I was the last one." Manfred said.

"Well he proved wrong." Sam said.

"Sure did. To get him to mind his own business. I said your breath smell like ants." Manfred said.

Everyone laughed from hearing this. "I told Manny not to pay any attention to him. Then a another shouted about someone being on top of the glacier wall. We saw that it was Sid. Sid said that he was going to jump." Manfred said.

Everyone gasped from what they just heard. "Sid! You were going to commit suicide. That's not a very good thing to do. What were you thinking." Alex said.

"Yeah, Sid. Manny and Diego would be so sad if you did." Amelia said.

"Well I was just beig so depressed. Manny here told me not to move a muscle and then everyone began shouting jump! jump! jump! So then as I was going to jump. Manny and Diego got there in time and I told them that they would have to be giving me more respect. With that I jumped, but Manny caught me before I did." Sid said.

"With Sid safe. We suddenly began to slide to some ice. Diego got really far." Manfred said.

"So I got up and began to hear the ice starting to crack. So I had to make a run for it and grabbed onto Manny who told me to retract the claws. I got off then." Diego said.

"That had to be scary." Billy said.

"Couldn't agree more. That water might of been so cold. If you were to fall in." Martin said.

"Now to me. I laughed a bit and told if Diego was afraid of the water. He grabbed me by the neck. I said okay okay good think I know you better." Sid said.

"After many months. You were still being hostile Diego?" Ellie said.

"Were you Uncle Diego?" Peaches said.

"I was, but not that much. I only did that because I was annoyed. Sid here think I had a fear of water, which I didn't." Diego said.

"You did so." Sid said.

"I did not!" Diego said.

"I'll prove it later through the story." Sid said.

"Sure you will........okay yes I did have a fear of water. I know makes me feel like a coward. Guess I can't be brave from everything." Diego said.

"Oh, Diego. Anyone can be afraid of anything. That doesn't mean you're brave. I love you no matter what." Amelia said.

"Really." Diego said.

"Yes." Amelia said.

"Well back to the story then. Manny spoke catching our attention saying Fast Tony was right. The ice was melting. As we turned to climb down. We all slid down at Fast Tony and everyone else. When we did. I told everyone we had to listen to him. He was right about it. They said there wasn't going to be one, but I proved it to them when these vultures came by. After that. We saw ice breaking coming down." Manfred said.

"Did anyone get hurt? I hope not." Sam said.

"No, everyone was alright. So this is when everyone had to get moving out. I said you heard the scary vulture. Let's move. So this is when our adventure started to begin." Manfred said.

"I said to Manny if he was sure there was a boat. He didn't know, but didn't take the chances. So that's when we moved out as well. Reasons unknown though. He found something to be really strange about the piece of ice that broke. He just couldn't be sure feeling there was something bad about it. So as he stood there wondering. I shouted to him to come on. So he then walked to catch up." Diego said.

"On the meantime. As we all were moving out. I was telling lots of the animals to keep moving not wanting to hold any traffic. Sid here got my attention hearing my species was going extinct which wasn't as said before." Manfred said.

"I came by and mocked Sid for fun. Manny said he wasn't going extinct. Suddenly that same Aavark now with his kids came by teasing manny saying. Kids look the last Mammoth. What a jerk. I'll tell you that." Diego said.

"I agree he was being a jerk. Sorry that the animals you all lived with were teasing you Manny." Ellie said.

"It's quite alright." Manfred said.

"From hearing that. I said see." Sid said.

"Although you now had friends, Manny. Was your life still being a bit hard?" Clover said.

"Yeah....even after they kept saying I was the last Mammoth. I would get me upset more then ever." Manfred said.

"Well it's been such a long time. It's no big problem anymore. What next occured." Clover said.

"Take all the time you need. We can listen all night." Sam said.

"Well..." Manfred said telling the story still.

Everyone listened as Manfred spoke what was happening next in the story he, Sid, Diego, and later Ellie, Crash, and Eddie to them. Everyone had their attention as they enjoyed the night out here so far.


	20. Chapter 20

**It's me CrossoverMike. To everyone who has been reading my story. I'm truely very sorry that I haven't wrote the next chapter for many months. I've been quite really busy so much that I didn't have time to write, but now I'm back. So if you notice that I don't write for a while. That means I'm very busy. Just letting you all know.**

**Anyway. Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

"So we kept moving on. Sid here was really starting to annoy me singing about my species going extinct. I kept telling him to be quiet, but he kept doing it. When I told him that if he wouldn't stop. I would fall on him and not get off." Manfred said.

"Sid, Why did you keep on doing it. How would you like it if Manny kept saying you were the last Ground Sloth." Ellie said.

"Come on, I was just playing around. Can't everyone have a sense of humor in them?" Sid said.

"Well, Sid. I agree with Ellie. I don't think that's very funny. Manfred here thought he was the last Mammoth. This was upsetting him so much." Sam said.

"...Yeah I guess you're right. Everything I say probably always isn't funny." Sid said.

"Well going on then. So as the three of us kept moving on foot. I began to think that maybe I was in fact the last Mammoth." Manfred said.

"Then I told Manny that look at the bright side at least he had us." Sid said.

"It wasn't enough to cheer Manny up. We knew how he felt thinking he was the last Mammoth." Diego said.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet. Being there for your friend." Alex said.

"Go on. Tell us the next thing." Billy said.

"Let them take there time. They all have all night." Buck said.

"Well...we suddenly heard a sound and we thought it was in fact a Mammoth." Diego said.

"Manny felt so happy at this moment. Knowing that he wasn't the last Mammoth. So then the three of us began running towards to where the sound was coming from...but then when we got there. I flew into the air falling where this terrible smell got into my face." Sid said.

"Terrible smell?" Martin said.

"What I thought was a Mammoth. It wasn't. It was just a smelly Chalicotherium who claims his stomach hates him giving his terrible farts." Manfred said.

"Ew! Gross much! And wait Sid. This Chalicotherium farted right in your face?" Clover said.

"Yes...it was so disgusting." Sid said.

"Couldn't agree more. Ew! Ew! Ew!" Clover said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads agreeing. "I felt so upset that it wasn't a Mammoth and began to walk away." Manfred said.

"Aw, Manny. I'm so sorry to hear that." Ellie said.

"It's fine, Ellie." Manfred said.

"So it was a Chalicotherium that made al those noises." Sam said.

"Yes and it was disgusting." Manfred said.

"I see. Chalicotherium is a amazing prehistoric animal. In fact. Before we get back to the story. Like me to tell you facts about this species." Sam said.

"Sure, Sam. We have all the time to finish our story. Go ahead." Manfred said.

"Alright. Anyway Chalicotherium was a Odd-toed ungulates that lived in Europe, Asia, and Africa. While where you all lived was here in North America. My theory is that some of them might of crossed the bering stait living there as well then." Sam said.

"What were their closest relatives?" Alex said.

"Probably Sloths like me. They kind of look like my species a bit." Sid said.

"You're incorrect Sid. It wasn't Sloths. Chalicotherium's closest relatives are Horses." Sam said.

"Huh! Wait but how. They don't even look like Horses. I mean how is something that looks nothing like the other their closest relative?" Sid said.

"Just because creatures look different doesn't mean they can be closest relatives. It's the evolution branch that makes them closely related. For example. The Hippotpotamus of Africa. Their closest relatives are Cetaceans such as Whales and Dolphins." Sam said.

"Oh that makes sense." Sid said.

"Though Chalicotherium is extinct. It's said there's a cryptid in Africa called the Nandi Bear. Many believes it could be a surving Chalicotherium though it was a herbivore. So that's unlikely. Many think it might be the Atlas Bear still alive, which became extinct in Africa in the 1870's or maybe possbily surviving prehistoric bears like Agriotherium or and Indarctos. Others believe the Nandi Bear is a surviving Short Faced-Hyena or might be a group of presumely extinct species of Spotted Hyenas" Sam said.

"Wow really intersting, Sam." Manfred said.

"Yeah you can say that again." Sid said.

"Thanks. Anyway I'm all done. You can get back to the story now." Sam said.

"Alright. I'll speak for this one. So Sid and I notice Manny walking away telling us he needs to be alone for a while and walked off." Diego said.

"When he left. This is when we first met Crash and Eddie." Sid said.

"Well what are you waiting for. Do tell." Amelia said.

"We like to keep hearing please." Diana said.

"Oh can we tell everyone this part." Crash said.

"Can we please." Eddie said.

"I guess." Diego said.

"Okay so as Sid and Diego stood there. We were shooting pebbles at them. This was making them mad and they began going after us starting with Sid who got his head stuck in one of the holes. When we jumped into a hole." Crash said.

"Still they wanted to get us, but they couldn't. We outsmarted them. It was fun." Eddie said.

"Well it wasn't fun for Sid and I." Diego said.

"You're such little mischief pranksters aren't you Crash and Eddie." Sam said.

"We sure are. We both still have plans to play pranks on Mandy once we go back to Beverly Hills." Crash said.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"Well get her good. Mandy does deserves to to be humilated and pranked." Clover said.

"Oh don't worry Clover. We will." Crash said.

"You know my brothers. They're always like this." Ellie said.

"Uncle Crash and Eddie funny." Peaches said.

"Java like you to continue." Java said.

"So then after Diego called them something I don't remember. I told him they were Opossums. Then he began chasing after them. I followed." Sid said.

"How about you tell us what you were doing Manny." Diego said.

"Well this is when I met Ellie for the first time. I was still feeling sad. Looking down at the water. I turned around where I was face to face with Ellie for the first time." Manfred said.

"We both screamed at each other and I fell." Ellie said.

"Is that how daddy and you met?" Peaches said.

"Yes, dear. It was." Ellie said.

"Say...Ellie. I have something to ask, but what were you doing in a tree?" Martin said.

"Oh, well...when I first met Manny. I thought that I was an Opossum." Ellie said.

"Say what? Let me get this straight. You thought that you were an Opossum.

"That's pretty odd." Buck said.

"Wait, you thought that you were an Opossum?" Diana said.

"Yes...I'll tell you later. It's a pretty long story." Ellie said.

"Well we like to hear about it sooner or later." Amelia said.

"Anyway. I felt so happy and said I knew that I wasn't he only one." Manfred said.

"Wow, Manfred. You seemed pretty happy about this." Alex said.

"Of course I was. I mean I thought that I was the last Mammoth." Manfred said.

"So as Ellie said before. I got confused when she said about falling out of the tree and hiding in little areas. No offense Ellie. I found it to be a little humourous that you thought you were an Opossum." Manfred said.

"Oh, it's alright, Manny. I admit it was pretty funny. No worries at all." Ellie said.

"So anyway as we talked. We heard screaming. It was Crash and Eddie being chased by Diego followed by Sid." Manfred said.

"When Diego and I spotted Ellie. I said well save me down and call me a Molerat. You found a another Mammoth." Sid said.

"I'll speak if that's fine." Ellie said.

"Sure, Ellie. Do speak." Manfred said.

"Yeah after all. You're in this story." Sid said.

"Okay, so I said where. I thought Mammoths were extinct." Ellie said.

"Sid, Diego, and I stood there speechless. Ellie said what are you looking at me for?" Manfred said.

"Then our pal Manfred said well I don't know maybe because you're a Mammoth." Diego said.

"This is so funny." Alex said.

"I know. It's so sweet how you've all met each other." Sam said.

"I told them I'm not a Mammoth. I'm an Opossum." Ellie said.

"Can you get any funnier or what, Ellie. Really you thought you're an Opossum." Buck said.

"Well if you keep listening to the story. You'll find out why." Ellie said.

"Oh alright." Buck said.

"So we thought Ellie was just being silly and for the fun of it. I told her, Crash, and Eddie that I'm a Newt. That Diego was a Badger, and Sid was a Platypus." Manfred said.

"I didn't even wanted to be the Platypus. Oh well though." Sid said.

"Crash and I thought that Manny was giving Ellie some trouble." Crash said.

"Which I wasn't." Manfred said.

"The three of us were shocked when Crash said sis." Diego said.

"If I met Ellie in your time. I would be shocked too." Clover said.

"We'll find out why in the story later though." Sam said.

"I told them that's right that these were my brothers." Ellie said.

"Sid told me that she and her brothers should come with us and I thought he was insane telling him no way." Manfred said.

"Well I ignored Manny and told them if they would like to come with us." Sid said.

"So you didn't listen to Manny then huh?" Martin said.

"Yep, I mean she was a another Mammoth who at first thought she was an Opossum." Sid said.

"Sid really bugged me at that time." Manfred said.

"Crash and Eddie though claimed they would rather be road killed. Since they weren't getting along with Diego." Manfred said.

"Well Crash and Eddie were the ones who started it." Diana said.

Martin, Java, Billy, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, Yoko, and Amelia all shook their heads agreeing with Diana. "True." Crash and Eddie said.

"I broke them apart from Diego telling them I wanted to have a little word with my brothers who told me that I was crazy not going with them." Ellie said.

"She told us we wouldn't make it in time if we travel at night." Crash said.

"Back to Diego, Sid, and I. I smacked Sid telling him why he invited them." Manfred said.

"And I also only did it because they might of been the last two Mammoths on the planet." Sid said.

"I for once agreed with Sid." Diego said.

"Ellie was done talking to her brothers telling us they would love to travel with us." Manfred said.

"That was only if Diego would treat us nicely, which he still wouldn't." Crash said.

"I told them off turning around. They then did it once again. Bugging me. Then we all felt a rumbling sound. It was the Glaciers melting." Diego said.

"That must of been a sign of the glaciers breaking soon." Sam said.

"Yes it was." Sid said.

"So I told them that thanks to Sid. We were now traveling together. I told we had to move it." Manfred said.

"I told my brothers he looked jolly." Ellie said.

"I heard Ellie and told her I wasn't. It's my hair which is poofy." Manfred said.

"Everyone kept thinking you were fat again huh?" Sam said.

"Yes. It really annoys me." Manfred said.

"What's the next thing that happened." Amelia said.

"Well we were now traveling together and..." Manfred said continueing.

Everyone kept listening as Manfred began to tell what happened next in the story. While Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie would sometimes take turns. For now though. They still just listened as Manfred kept speaking about the story.

* * *

**As I said before. If you notice that I don't update the next chapter in quite a long time. It means I'm busy and I just have lot of busy stuff to do.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey to everyone who is reading this including pachysam. I'm not going to be working on this story for a while. It's going to be on hold for quite a bit. Until I finish some of my other stories. I'll continue on this one. I'm really sorry if you have to wait, but please although I haven't written this story for a while. I'll get back to it eventually probably in a few months or so. So for now. I'll work on my other stories. **

**P.S.: Also if you're reading this pachysam. I have a another Ice Age Crossover story. If you like you can read that one. It is called A Feudal Adventure in the Ice Age.**

**~CrossoverMike~**


End file.
